


Can you hear me?

by DiventareUnMare



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, First Time, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiventareUnMare/pseuds/DiventareUnMare
Summary: Тайлер Джозеф телепат.Он слышит все, о чем думают люди вокруг него. Он знает все обо всех. То есть, буквально все. Кто кого ненавидит, кого любит, кто что ел на завтрак, у кого только что умерла собака, кто первый раз занялся сексом, кто думает о сексе прямо сейчас.И это не весело. Ни разу."Еще одно" школьное AU.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Тайлер тяжело вздыхает и берется за ручку двери. Через секунду он оказывается в коридоре школы, и жужжание в его голове, едва слышное снаружи, усиливается во много раз. Гул голосов, который Джозеф слышит сколько себя помнит, не умолкает ни на секунду. Он не любит большие скопления людей, из-за этого у него начинает болеть голова. А школа — это такое место, где ты постоянно находишься среди людей, так что Тайлер ненавидит школу. Он уже много раз просил перевести его на домашнее обучение, но объективной причины назвать не мог, поэтому ему приходилось ходить сюда.

Здесь должна следовать часть, где Тайлера догоняет его лучший друг, хлопает по спине и спрашивает, как он провел выходные, однако этого не происходит. Потому что у Джозефа нет лучшего друга. У него обычных друзей-то нет, есть только знакомые, одноклассники. Тайлер знает, что никто не хочет с ним знакомиться и дружить, да и сам особо не рвется. Ему нравится быть одному. Так проще **не слушать**.

Тайлер знает много секретов. Некоторые из них страшнее, чем другие. Он знает, что Клэр, одна из черлидеров, только недавно получившая права, сбила насмерть человека и просто уехала, оставив того на обочине, ведь богатый папа все уладит. Он знает, что Мэтт, студент с высшим баллом успеваемости по школе, почти каждую ночь терпит побои от отца, но со стороны их семья выглядит счастливой. Он знает, что Эми, девушку из школьного оркестра, изнасиловали, и что это был друг ее брата, которому просто было скучно. Тайлер знает, кто списывает на контрольных, кто прогуливает уроки, кто нарисовал граффити на машине учителя по испанскому. Он бы мог кому-нибудь рассказать, но не видел в этом смысла. К тому же он бы не смог предоставить доказательства. Тайлер не может рассказывать о том, что он телепат, иначе его либо запихают в психбольницу, либо начнут ставить на нем эксперименты. Он даже родителям не рассказал.

Джозеф поправляет сползшую лямку рюкзака и идет к своему шкафчику. Утром никогда ничего не происходит. Все обычно думают о сегодняшних тестах и завтраке.

Кстати о тестах. Их было писать проще простого, Тайлер просто находил нужный ответ в мыслях учителя или одноклассников. Что? Как будто вы бы делали по-другому. Это был чуть ли не единственный плюс быть телепатом. В фильмах телепатию выставляют как нечто классное, однако это не так. Просто представьте, что кроме вашего внутреннего голоса, в голове раздается еще тысяча, и все они говорят одновременно. Здорово, не правда ли? Это зависит от того, сколько человек в комнате. Тех, кто близко, слышно лучше, но также слышно и тех, кто этажом выше или ниже, или вообще в соседнем здании.

Иногда люди **кричат** в мыслях, вы знаете?

Тайлер умеет выделять один из голосов и слушать, тогда остальные не кажутся такими громкими. Жаль только, что это не его собственный.

Обычно Тайлер выбирает кого-нибудь из начальной школы и слушает его. Их мысли не заполнены той грязью, какой до краев полны головы подростков средних и старших классов.

Еще музыка. Она помогает отвлечься. Наушники — это лучшее изобретение человечества! Которое Джозеф по глупости оставил в шкафчике на целые выходные.

Он убирает ненужные сейчас учебники в шкафчик и достает злополучные наушники. Наконец, можно отключиться от мира хотя бы на время перемены.

Тайлер сидит за последней партой у окна и смотрит на улицу. В ушах кричит солист группы Scorpions, громкость можно было и поубавить, но Тайлеру все равно. Будто он прослушает звонок, как же.

Но вот он звенит, и Джозефу приходится вытащить спасительные устройства из своих ушей. В сознание вновь хлынул поток голосов. Однако что-то изменилось. Все взгляды и мысли, находящихся в комнате, были обращены к одному юноше, стоящему у доски.

Новенький.

_— Кто он?_

_— Его волосы розовые, круто!_

_— Розовые волосы, серьезно?_

_— Панк?_

_— Отстой!_

_— Кем он себя возомнил?_

_— Страшный!.._

Поток слов все не заканчивался, и Тайлер уже пожалел, что убрал наушники. Он устало потер глаза. Как будто в его классе было недостаточно много людей. Теперь в голове будет на один голос больше. Класс, спасибо.

_— Надеюсь, у меня появятся друзья здесь._

Низкий голос разрезает море привычных и до боли похожих мыслей. Тайлер поднимает взгляд и смотрит на новенького. Тот выглядит спокойно, но Тайлер знает, что это не так. Он выделяет его голос среди остального гула. Парень стоял у доски, пока учитель физики рассказывал, что его ждет в этой школе, и, конечно, не слушал его. Новенький обводил всех взглядом, пытаясь запомнить их лица. Тайлер видел, как он зарисовывает их у себя в голове, делая пометки.

— _Она милая_ , — думал он, смотря на Эшли, девочку, которой понравились его розовые волосы. — _Он выглядит сильным, может, он капитан футбольной команды_ , — он смотрел на Майкла, который действительно был капитаном.

— _А ты выглядишь грустным. Почему?_ — Тайлер вздрагивает. Никто к нему вот так мысленно не обращался. Ну, может, кроме родителей.

Новенький встретился с Джозефом взглядом и вдруг улыбнулся ему. Тайлер удивленно моргнул, думая, что ошибся, но нет. Парень с розовыми волосами и идеальными белыми зубами сейчас улыбается ему, именно ему. Уголки губ сами дрогнули в ответной, еле-заметной улыбке.

— _Так-то лучше!_ — довольно подумал новенький.

Зачем он это сделал? Заметил ли кто-нибудь? Тайлер «подключился» к основному потоку, но ученики уже забыли о парне. Как обычно. Может и ему стоит сделать то же самое?

***

Джошуа Дан. Так зовут парня с розовыми волосами. Он родился здесь, в Колумбусе, Огайо. Любит котов, орео и паззлы. Также Джош долгое время ходил в частную школу, но потом что-то случилось и его перевели сюда.

Всю эту информацию Тайлер узнал непосредственно из головы самого Джоша. Вернемся в момент, когда Джозеф решил забыть о новеньком. Несложно догадаться, что у него ничего не вышло. Во многом из-за самого Дана, он будто преследовал Тайлера. Джош был повсюду: в классе, кафетерии, на парковке, в библиотеке. И его невозможно было не заметить — этому мешал очень заметный цвет волос. Дошло до того, что если Джозеф не видел розовую макушку в поле зрения, то начинал волноваться, что, конечно, было ему не свойственно.

***

— Хей, ты уже начал проект по биологии? — розоволосый парень повернулся к Тайлеру. Он перевелся около трех недель назад, и с тех пор сидел перед Джозефом на всех уроках. Биологу пришлась по душе мысль разделить всех по парам для проекта, и Джоша записали вместе с Тайлером, что очень обрадовало Дана и разозлило Джозефа. Он предпочитал все делать один, по понятным причинам.

Джош выжидающе смотрел на Джозефа. Тот вытащил один наушник из уха.

 _Он меня не расслышал._ Дан открыл рот, чтобы повторить свой вопрос.

— Ты уже...

— Нет, еще нет, — Тайлер покачал головой. Конечно, он расслышал Джоша, когда вы говорите что-нибудь, вы сначала проговариваете это про себя.

— Так ты меня слышал?

— Я... Да. — Дан недоверчиво покосился на наушники, из которых доносилась музыка на максимальной громкости. _Ладно..._

— Хорошо, потому что мы могли бы начать его у меня дома в это воскресенье. Ты не против?

Что? Какой нормальный человек вот так запросто приглашает незнакомцев к себе домой? Ну, Тайлер не был незнакомцем, он был одноклассником, и им надо было сделать школьное задание. Это то, что делают нормальные люди. Общаются. Точно.

_Он долго молчит, я сделал что-то не так?_

Джозеф покачал головой. Почему он так беспокоится?

— Нет, я согласен. — Дан улыбнулся. Он много улыбается.

— Правда? Круто! Могу я взять твой номер?..

***

Тайлер еще раз сверился с адресом у себя в телефоне и остановился у двухцветного дома.

Джозеф никогда не был ни у кого в гостях (бабушки и дедушки не считаются), потому что его никто не звал к себе домой. Никто не хотел путаться со странным мальчиком, который всегда один. Но вот Джош почему-то захотел.

Он открыл дверь почти сразу после того, как Тайлер постучал.

— Хей, ты пришел! — улыбка Джоша это что-то невероятное, серьезно. Он отходит в сторону, пропуская Джозефа внутрь дома. — Проходи.

Тайлер оглядывается по сторонам так, если бы оказался в музее Rolling Stones, хотя дом Данов выглядел вполне обычно.

— Здесь... — какое слово люди говорят, чтобы казаться вежливыми? Мило? Уютно? Тайлеру было не с чем сравнивать.

— Никого нет, если ты об этом. Родители и сестры с братом уехали за город.

Джозеф был рад это услышать, хоть и не собирался спрашивать об этом. Тишина для него — непозволительная роскошь, так что, если рядом будет всего один человек, вместо шести, это уже хорошо. Тайлер сделал удивленное лицо:

— У тебя есть брат? И сестры? — он надеялся, что прозвучало правдоподобно, ему уже давно были известны их имена.

— Да, Джордан, Эбби и Эшли. — _Мы не часто общаемся, хоть и живем в одном доме._  
  
Это было странно, но Джозеф решил на этом не заморачиваться.

— Ладно, ты проходи вниз, там моя комната. — Джош указал на дверь в подвал. — Я захвачу кое-что и приду.

Тайлер кивнул и начал спускаться по ступенькам вниз. Подвал, в котором он оказался, не был похож на подвал-склад семейства Джозеф. Обычная комната подростка, стены синего цвета, серый стол, кровать, кресло, приставка. Плакаты Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple и blink-182 на стенах. На кровати лежал кот. Когда парень подошел ближе, животное потянулось, выгнувшись в спине. Тайлер протянул руку, и кот охотно подставился под ласки. Джозеф улыбнулся. Ему нравились животные. Они были непредсказуемыми и **тихими**.

 _Его зовут Сэм._ Джозеф обернулся. На пороге комнаты стоял Джош, в руках он держал ножницы.

— Сэм. Кота зовут Сэм. И обычно он не любит чужаков. — Дан прошел к письменному столу, положил на него ножницы и открыл ноутбук. — У тебя есть домашнее животное?

— Нет, но я люблю кошек, — ответил Тайлер, почесывая Сэма за ушком. Парень кивнул на стол — Ты за ножницами ходил?

_Ну и что мне ответить? Я же не могу сказать, что мне нельзя хранить их в комнате?_

Что? Почему? По спине Джозефа пробежал едва ощутимый холодок. Вот почему не стоит ходить в гости к незнакомцам. Джош же ничего ему не сделает, правда? Тайлер все равно узнает за секунду до того, как что-нибудь случится, и этой секунды будет достаточно. Он успокоил себя этой мыслью.

— Да, эм... Эбби что-то вырезала для школы и забрала их... — пробормотал Дан, и, прокашлявшись, предложил:

— Может, начнем? Я набросал тут кое-что... — он отвернулся к ноутбуку.

— К-конечно, — споткнувшись, произнес Джозеф и сел в кресло.

Ладно, кажется, он не собирается убивать его, или что-то в этом роде. Но почему ему нельзя хранить ножницы в комнате? Тайлер пообещал себе разобраться с этим позже.

***

Они почти закончили с первой частью доклада, когда в комнате Джоша неожиданно погас свет. Парни оказались в полной темноте.

— Что за?..

— Скоро пройдет, иногда это случается, — послышался голос Дана.

_Переключатель на стене рядом с ним, нужно..._

Тайлер пошарил ладонью по стене и нажал на рычаг. Лампа над его головой вспыхнула, осветив кучу распечаток и пару раскрытых книг, разложенных на кровати Джоша. Сам Дан держал на коленках толстенный том про морских обитателей и хмурился.

— Так ведь лучше? — спросил Джозеф и снова уткнулся в записи.

— Как ты узнал?

— Что узнал?

— Про тот переключатель?

Черт.

— У меня... хорошая память. Я видел его, когда вошел.

Отмазка про хорошую память всегда выручала его на контрольных, когда учителя недоумевали, как он мог получить высший балл, ведь Тайлер бездельничал на уроках. Только вот...

_Переключатель выкрашен в цвет стен, его невозможно увидеть, если только ты не знаешь, что он там есть._

— Ох, ну... ладно.

Дан ему не поверил.

Лампочка на потолке мигнула и снова зажглась.

— Тебе стоит проверить ее, — Джозеф попытался перевести тему в более безопасное русло.

— Да, я постоянно забываю об этом... — пробормотал Джош. Тайлер кашлянул.

— Кстати говоря, у тебя неплохой музыкальный вкус. — Он указал на постеры. Дан моргнул и удивленно взглянул на них, будто в первый раз их увидел.

— Да, я... люблю хорошую музыку. — Он широко раскрыл глаза и посмотрел на Джозефа. — Тебе нравятся blink-182? Один раз я был на их концерте. Чувак, это было круто!

Тайлер поддержал разговор о любимых группах, ему хотелось увести мысли Джоша от недавнего инцидента.

К концу вечера они закончили одну треть проекта и узнали друг о друге много нового. Они говорили обо всем: о музыке, еде, религии, кино и спорте. Джозеф был удивлен тому, как легко Дан разговаривал с ним. Он сразу говорил, что думал, не пытаясь казаться кем-то другим. Мысли Джоша были светлыми (Тайлер заметил это еще в тот день, когда парень перевелся). Они были похожи на мысли тех ребят из начальной школы, к которым Джозеф привык «подключаться» на уроках. Если Дан чего-то не понимал, он честно признавался в этом. Он ни о ком не думал плохо, считая, что на все могут быть свои причины. И никогда не составлял негативное мнение о человеке до знакомства с ним.

Тайлеру нравилось чувство, которое возникало у него рядом с розоволосым парнем.

В голове было тихо, слышно только Джоша и его размышления о том, какую еду заказать домой. Никакой ненависти, неприязни или зависти, которые Джозеф привык слышать каждый день от других людей. От этого в груди появлялось странное тепло.

Кажется, Дан забыл о происшествии с выключателем. Тайлер и сам настолько расслабился, что почти забыл о странном поведении Джоша ранее этим днем. Он почти забыл о том, что Дан почти не общается со своими близкими, и ему также не разрешают держать ножницы (и вообще все колющее и режущее) в комнате. Плюс ко всему он забыл принять какие-то лекарства, о которых вспомнил только когда провожал Тайлера к выходу. Все это немного не вязалось с образом теплого и светлого парня, каким Джош был весь этот вечер.

Что же ты за человек, Джош Дан? Что ты скрываешь?

***

Джош закрыл дверь на замок и тихонько вздохнул. До приезда остальных еще около часа, так что у него есть еще немного времени побыть наедине. Парень начал спускаться по лестнице к себе в комнату и вдруг остановился на последней ступеньке. Он посмотрел прямо на стену, рядом с которой стояло кресло. Так и есть. Переключателя не видно. Джош потряс головой. Он зря себя накручивает, это обычное совпадение.

Парень аккуратно взял ножницы со стола и отнес их на место. После этого он прошел на кухню и налил себе стакан воды. Снова оказавшись в своей комнате, Джош открыл ящик письменного стола и достал практически пустой пузырек с таблетками. Высыпав последние две в ладонь, он проглотил их и запил несколькими глотками воды. Затем он лег на кровать и уставился в потолок.

Может в этот раз все будет по-другому?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: изнасилование несовершеннолетнего без детального описания.

Утром Тайлер "заболел". 

Не совсем заболел, просто утром его матери показалось, что ее сын слишком бледный. Бледность объяснялась тем, что Джозеф не спал всю ночь. Первую половину ночи он думал (нетрудно догадаться, что, а, точнее, кто стал предметом его ночных размышлений), а вторую не мог уснуть. Его снотворное закончилось прошлым вечером, и он забыл купить новую упаковку. Тайлер пьет снотворное каждую ночь, без этого он совершенно не может уснуть, потому что ему мешают сны других людей. Их очень много и все они разные, но добрых снов всегда меньше, и они очень тихие. В основном он слышит чужие кошмары. От них хотелось заткнуть уши, и, честное слово, Джозеф бы так и сделал, если бы голоса не звучали в самой его голове. Тайлер уже не помнит, когда видел свои собственные сны. 

\- Сегодня ты остаешься дома, и без разговоров! – Келли снова пощупала его лоб. С каждым разом ей казалось, что он нагревается все больше и больше. – Я позвоню в школу и скажу, что я в курсе твоего отсутствия, так что никаких проблем быть не должно...

Джозеф вздохнул. В мыслях его мама уже составила список врачей, которых нужно посетить. Келли всегда волнуется за него. Она, наверное, одна из немногих людей, которые любят его просто так. За то, что он есть. Так что Джозеф старался лишний раз ее не расстраивать.

 _Только бы снова не началось_. Тайлер доставил слишком много проблем своим родителям, когда был ребенком. Начиная ночным плачем, заканчивая походами к психиатру. Маленький мальчик, который слышит голоса, прямо сценарий для второсортного ужастика. Ушло много времени на то, чтобы понять, что это за голоса, и чтобы перестать рассказывать об этом кому-либо. Психиатр Джозефа сейчас, наверное, протирает от пыли свою диссертацию на тему чудесного выздоровления маленького пациента Т. Великим притворщиком был не только Фредди Меркьюри.

Тайлер остался дома. После завтрака он снова поднялся к себе в комнату и лег на кровать. Можно попробовать поспать, днем гул мыслей легче игнорировать.

***

\- Ты красивый.

Губы розоволосого парня расплываются в улыбке. 

\- Ты совершенно ничего не знаешь обо мне.

\- Мне все равно. 

Ямочка на щеке.

\- Может, я серийный убийца?

\- Ты не можешь быть серийным убийцей. Ты слишком милый. 

Карие глаза смотрят внимательно. Сильные руки мягко толкают Тайлера на кровать. Он падает, и Джош быстро садится сверху, упираясь ладонями в подушки. Нависнув над парнем, он наклоняется к самому уху Джозефа и шепчет:

\- Я могу показать каким немилым я могу быть.

_Нет, только не снова, пожалуйста! НЕТ!_

Тайлер распахнул глаза. Что за?.. Сон?

Точно, он же всегда спит под действием снотворного, из-за чего не помнит свои сны. Сегодня впервые за долгое время Джозеф уснул без дополнительных лекарств. Надо же, первый сон в этом году и сразу мокрый. Тайлер оглядел свое тело, чтобы убедиться в догадке. Да, он прав. Стояк. 

Джозеф знал, как справляться с подобного рода вещами. Так что это не было проблемой. Проблема даже была не в том, что у него встал на Дана. Джош и правда был красив, с подсознанием не поспоришь. Тайлер не был уверен в том, что он гей. Но также он не был уверен в том, что он натурал. Делает ли его геем то, что у него встал на парня? Джозеф решил вернуться к этому позже. 

Реальной проблемой был крик, разбудивший его. Мысленный крик.

_Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, не!.._

Кричал маленький мальчик. Тайлер прислушался.

_Этоскорозакончитсяэтоскорозакончитсяэтоскорозакончитсяэтоскорозакончитсяэтоскоро..._

Джозеф похолодел. Он узнал голос. Это был сын их соседки миссис Фрост, Джесси. Ему девять. Он очень умный и всегда улыбается. Он один из немногих, кто не считает Тайлера странным. Он всегда здоровается и машет рукой. И прямо сейчас отчим Джесси насилует его.

Джозеф подавил рвотный позыв. Стояка как не бывало.

Помочь. Остановить. Как?

Тайлер вскочил с кровати, подбежал к комоду, схватил домашний телефон, набрал цифры 9, 1 и остановился. Как он объяснит все полиции? Как он мог узнать о том, что происходит в данный момент в доме напротив? Рассказать о телепатии?

Джозеф зажмурил глаза. Думай-думай-думай!

Сделать анонимный звонок? Точно! Тайлер набрал еще одну единицу и нажал «вызов». И сбросил звонок. Что, если в полиции подумают, что это розыгрыш? Что, если Роберт – Джозеф даже не был уверен, что его зовут именно так – настолько запугал Джесси, что тот будет молчать? Кстати о молчании.

Джесси больше не кричал.

Джозеф отбросил телефон, скатился вниз по лестнице, выбежал на улицу и, в чем был, полетел к двери дома напротив. 

Тайлер судорожно обдумывал варианты. Можно сказать, что он ищет Джесси. Да, просто попросить позвать его поговорить. Прямо сейчас.

Дверь трясется от стука. Джозеф барабанит по ней уже около пяти минут, но никто не открывает. В голове царит хаос. Тайлер отступает на несколько шагов и запрокидывает голову.

\- Джесси! – Джозеф кричит громко. Очень громко, но никто не откликается. – Джесси!!!  
По его лицу текут слезы. Тайлер еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным.

***

Вот оно. Вот почему он ненавидит свою телепатию больше всего. Через его голову проходит так много информации, ужасные вещи, планируемые или уже совершенные. Он научился не видеть их. Не слышать, не обращать внимания. Эгоистично? Может быть. Но кому понравится видеть истинное лицо человечества круглые сутки?

Правосудие? Без доказательств слова – лишь слова. Кто поверит на слово тощему подростку, который в детстве на постоянной основе посещал психиатра? Кроме картинок в голове и подслушанных мыслей у Джозефа ничего не было. Анонимные звонки часто расцениваются как розыгрыши, особенно если в трубке звучит детский голос. Неужели Тайлер не пытался? Пытался, конечно, но это никогда ни к чему не приводило. 

Бесполезность. В его руках была огромная сила, но она была бесполезна. Он не понимал, как ее применить. Джозеф никому не мог рассказать об этом. Он был один.

***

\- Хей, ты почему здесь?.. И почему ты на улице в таком виде?

Джош шел вдоль улицы, попутно сверяясь с адресом на бумаге, когда увидел парня в пижаме, сидящего прямо на тротуаре.

Тайлер поднял заплаканное лицо.

\- Джош? Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я тебя ищу. Ты... Что случилось?

 _Почему он плачет? Кто его обидел?_  
  
Дан завертелся на месте, оглядываясь по сторонам, видимо, пытаясь выяснить кто же все-таки обидел парня в пижаме, который заплакал еще сильнее. Что ж, оставлять все так нельзя, поэтому...

\- Давай, я отведу тебя домой. – Джош протянул ему руку.

Джозеф вытер рукавом лицо. Он ухватился за неожиданно теплую ладонь и поднялся на ноги. 

\- Ты замерз? – Тайлер и не заметил, насколько было холодно – конец ноября. На негнущихся ногах он шел к двери, Дан ступал следом. 

\- Ты расскажешь мне, что случилось?

Они сидели на кухне Джозефов. Джош укутал особо не сопротивлявшегося Тайлера в плед, который нашел на диване в гостиной. Брюнет смотрел в одну точку и молчал. 

_Я сейчас с ума сойду. Поговори со мной. Не молчи._

Джозеф посмотрел на парня, сидевшего напротив.

\- Как ты меня нашел?

\- Миссис Локк спросила, есть ли у тебя друзья в классе, и только я поднял руку. Она дала мне твой адрес, чтобы я передал тебе домашнее задание. – Дан потер шею. – Наверное, стоило предупредить, но я подумал, что ты будешь спать...

Верно. Ни одного друга. Все считают Джозефа слишком странным. Все кроме него. Тайлер посмотрел на Джоша, затем на собственные руки, сцепленные в замок.

Может быть, рискнуть? Может, рассказать все? Он так устал справляться с этим в одиночку. А что, если он испугается и сбежит? Или просто не поймет, как другие. Ну а что с того, если все так и будет? Какая разница, одним больше, одним меньше. Но терять его тоже не хочется.

_Все хорошо._

Вдруг его замок из рук накрыла уже знакомая ладонь. Брюнет поднял взгляд и встретился с глазами цвета шоколада. Странно, Тайлер никогда не думал, что карие глаза могут быть красивыми. Его собственные глаза ему казались обычнее некуда, но не глаза Джоша. В кухонное окно пробивалось яркое солнце, его лучи падали на лицо Дана. И его радужки окрасились в янтарный цвет. Секунды хватило на то, чтобы восхититься, доли секунды – на то, чтобы вспомнить сон и покраснеть.

Должно быть, Джозеф все-таки гей.

***

Тайлер решился. Сейчас или никогда. Сделать глубокий вдох и прыгнуть, да? Но сначала...

\- Ты первый, кому я это рассказываю.

\- Окей.

\- Обещай, если я расскажу тебе, ты дослушаешь до конца и не убежишь. 

Джош нахмурился.

\- Хм... Ладно, обещаю.

\- И пообещай держать это в секрете. – Дан сделал очень серьезное лицо.

\- Ты убил кого-нибудь?

\- Джош! – Розоволосый обезоруживающе улыбнулся и посерьезнел окончательно.

\- Хорошо, я обещаю никому ничего не рассказывать.

Брюнет еще раз посмотрел на Дана. Тот больше не выказывал и капли несерьезности. Это было важно. Тайлер зажмурился.

Глубокий вдох.

\- Яумеючитатьмыслидругихлюдей. – Вот и все. Он сказал. 

\- Тайлер, я не понял ни одного слова, повтори, пожалуйста. – Черт.

\- Я. Умею. Читать. Мысли. Других. Людей. – Джозеф распахнул глаза и уставился на Джоша. Тот сидел, нахмурившись, и не спешил говорить. Он ждал, пока Тайлер расскажет все до конца, так что брюнет продолжил.

\- И... это не похоже на то, как показывают это в фильмах. Я слышу все. Всех вокруг. Одновременно. Каждый день... – Он рассказывал и рассказывал. Его будто прорвало, он так долго держал все в секрете. – Ночью хуже всего. Я слышу и вижу чужие сны. В основном – кошмары. Они громкие, я не могу уснуть без снотворного. Вчера оно закончилось, поэтому я не спал всю ночь. – Джозеф сглотнул. – Сегодня днем я все-таки смог уснуть, но... проснулся из-за крика. Кричал мой сосед, Джесси, он ходит в младшую школу Велингтон. – Слезы вновь подступили к его глазам. – И я... Его отчим... Это так ужасно... Я не успел, Джош... Я не могу его найти. Я искал долго, очень долго, но я его больше не слышу... – Он замолчал. Дан тоже молчал, совсем. Он прокручивал в голове все, что только что сказал Тайлер, но собственных мыслей у него пока не было. Они просидели в тишине некоторое время, прежде чем Джозеф заговорил.

\- Знаешь, когда люди молчат даже в мыслях, меня это очень пугает.

Джош вздохнул.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что в это очень трудно поверить?

\- Это правда. Я могу доказать.

\- Докажи.

\- Ну, не знаю, загадай число?

\- От одного до десяти?

\- От одного до миллиарда.

_Ладно, пятьсот двадцать девять тысяч..._

\- Пятьсот двадцать девять тысяч семьсот тридцать один.

\- Два

\- Ты колебался, последней была единица.

_А если три миллиона..._

\- Неважно насколько большое число, я вижу его в твоей голове, Джош... Три миллиона сорок семь тысяч шестьсот восемьдесят три. 

_Это невозможно._

\- Возможно. 

Дан посидел немного молча, мысленно возвращаясь в прошлый вечер. 

\- Значит, выключатель...

\- Да, ты мне про него сказал. Ну, подумал. – Джош вдруг широко улыбнулся.

\- Я знал! Я знал, что ты не мог увидеть его с лестницы... – Он засмеялся. 

Джозеф не ожидал такой реакции. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.

\- Ты... считаешь, что я сумасшедший? – Дан прекратил смеяться. 

\- Нет. Ну, я имею в виду, ты не разговариваешь много и часто смотришь в одну точку. И еще ты иногда смеешься невпопад...

\- Просто иногда Томас придумывает действительно смешные шутки у себя в голове, жаль он не говорит их вслух... – _Томас из класса по истории?_ – Да, именно он.

_Это странно._

\- Я знаю.

\- Но я не думаю, что ты сумасшедший, – медленно проговорил Джош. – И я ценю то, что ты поделился этим со мной. – Джозеф поймал его взгляд.

\- Ты расскажешь кому-нибудь? 

\- Я же дал обещание! - Тайлер улыбнулся от наполнившей его радости, но вопрос Дана вернул его на землю.

\- Погоди, что там с тем мальчиком?

\- Я не... Я не знаю, я слушал пока ты не пришел. Тишина. Я бы мог поискать его отчима, но, к сожалению, я не помню, как звучит его голос...

\- Мальчика зовут Джесси, правильно? - Брюнет кивнул. - Он мог отключиться?

\- Он бы видел сон, - возразил Джозеф.

\- Может, без сновидений? - предположил Дан. - Ему могли чего-нибудь подсыпать.

\- Я очень хочу, чтобы это было правдой, Джош, потому что, если это не так, то это может означать лишь ... - он не договорил.

\- Он не мертв, мы найдем его, - уверенно проговорил Джош.

\- Мы?

\- Да, мы. Или ты собирался просто обрушить мне всю эту информацию на голову, и чтобы я так просто продолжал стоять и ничего не делать, будто ничего не происходит?

\- Я все еще не верю в то, что ты веришь мне.

\- Я сам еще в это не верю.

***

\- Напомни, почему мы не можем обратиться в полицию?

\- Потому что я не могу прийти туда и сказать: "Извините, но, кажется, я прочел мысли своего соседа и услышал, что он подвергает насилию своего пасынка, не могли бы вы заехать вечерком и проверить, все ли у них в порядке?".

\- Да, как-то не подумал...

\- Я знаю.

Джош почти засмеялся. Но вовремя вспомнил, зачем они здесь. Они сидели в засаде. Это было через день после признания Тайлера и после того, как Джесси перестал "думать".

Он "молчал" второй день. Какие наркотики могут ввести тебя в отключку на два дня?

Они наблюдали днем и ночью. Тайлер все еще оставался дома – мама нашла у него признаки простуды, возможно из-за пары часов, проведенных им на улице в одной пижаме. Болезнь брюнета была только на руку. Новое снотворное он так и не купил, поэтому этой ночью он также не сомкнул глаз, прислушиваясь. Джош пришел после школы и заменил его у окна, давая Джозефу возможность поспать.

\- Тайлер!

\- Что?

\- Дверь открылась!

Джозеф распахнул глаза. Он почти уснул, но, видимо, сегодня ему это сделать не удастся.

Он резко вскочил с кровати и, подбежав к окну, прильнул к холодному стеклу. 

Входная дверь дома напротив и вправду открылась, и они увидели высокий силуэт мужчины напротив прямоугольника света двери. Он держал в руках небольшой сверток.

\- Черт, черт, черт, черт, черт!

\- Это он? Это же он?!

\- Что у него в руках?

\- Чувак, только не говори мне что это...

\- Нет, Джесси не настолько маленький. 

_Мама?_

\- Подожди, я его слышу.

\- Что он говорит?

\- Тихо! – _Почему мамы так долго нет?_ – Он думает о своей маме. Кажется, она уехала на несколько дней из-за работы. 

\- Значит, он очнулся?

\- Похоже на то.

Мужчина двинулся к мусорному баку.

\- Если бы я мог вспомнить, как звучит его голос... - простонал Тайлер.

_А что, если..._

\- Нет, ты туда не пойдешь.

\- Но...

\- Это опасно. 

Силуэт тем временем выбросил сверток в бак. Затем вернулся к двери, закрыл ее на замок и, достав ключи, разблокировал машину, стоявшую на подъездной дорожке. Мужчина сел в нее и завел мотор, фары вспыхнули в темноте, ослепив пару подростков, прячущихся за ставнями. Не заметив посторонних глаз, мужчина выехал на дорогу, и развернувшись, уехал в неизвестном направлении.

\- Есть предположения? – прошептал Джош.

\- Ну, не знаю, он два дня из дома не выходил, скорее всего, за едой поехал.

\- Посмотрим, что в мусоре?

Джозеф кивнул. Они спустились с лестницы и подошли к входной двери.

\- Не так быстро, - произнес тихий строгий голос.

Черт.

\- Тайлер, ты болеешь, куда ты собрался? – Отец Тайлера стоял, оперевшись плечом на косяк двери и скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Мы только на пару минут, пап.

\- Позволь спросить, куда? – Тайлер вздохнул.

\- Мои таблетки, пап. Они закончились.

Крис взглянул на Дана, который стоял рядом. 

\- Ты говоришь о **тех самых** таблетках?

\- Да, пап, о тех самых. Джош в курсе, я на пару минут, говорю же. – Мистер Джозеф кивнул.

\- Возвращайся быстрее. Джош, останешься ужинать? 

Розоволосый парень улыбнулся и покачал головой.

\- Нет, спасибо, мистер Джозеф. Мои родители уже ждут меня.

\- Осторожней на пути домой. 

\- Хорошо. До свидания, мистер Джозеф.

\- До свидания. Тайлер, не задерживайся.

\- Не буду. 

Дверь закрылась за ними.

_Черт, это было страшно._

\- Мой отец правда настолько страшный?

\- Нет, он... - _Пугающий_.

\- Ты ему понравился.

\- Правда?

\- Да, но он все еще не уверен насчет цвета твоих волос.

_... А тебе?_

Джозеф уловил эту мысль, но решил, что ему показалось. К тому же, сейчас совсем не время, поэтому он проигнорировал вопрос. Они перешли дорогу. Пока Тайлер смотрел по сторонам, Дан заглянул в бак и вытащил подозрительный сверток. 

\- Отойдем подальше. – Подростки свернули за угол дома Фростов. Там Джош включил вспышку на своем телефоне и посветил ею, как фонариком. Джозеф надорвал коричневую упаковочную бумагу. Внутри оказался старый ремень, пустой пузырек Адвила, запутанный моток лески и джинсовая рубашка большого размера. _Кровь?_

\- Крови нет. – Тайлер указал на пузырек Адвила. – Это обычное обезболивающее. 

_При передозировке можно умереть._

\- Мне не спрашивать, откуда ты это знаешь? – Дан усмехнулся. _Черт_.

\- Я просто читаю инструкции к препаратам, ты - нет? – неуверенно произнес Джош.

Джозеф промолчал. Расскажет, если захочет. 

\- Джесси уснул. – Тайлер закрыл глаза. – Ему снится мама. 

\- Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить с ним. 

\- Я тоже так думаю, но отложим это до завтра. 

\- Мы потеряем время!

\- Мальчик должен отдохнуть!

\- Но...

\- Судя по всему, это уже далеко не первый раз. – Джозеф ужаснулся. – И я не замечал этого. Или не хотел замечать. Черт... – Он сдавил голову руками. 

\- Тайлер...

\- Я бесполезен! Я отвратителен! Мне было важно только мое спокойствие, я закидывался таблетками и спал спокойно, пока этот... этот... ублюдок... - Он сдавливал голову все сильнее. Весь воздух куда-то делся, он начал задыхаться.

_Тайлер, прости меня._

Джозеф почувствовал, как его поцеловали. В лоб. Легко и невесомо, но это помогло Тайлеру перевести дыхание. Он расслабил руки и отцепился от своей головы. Он позволил рукам опуститься на плечи Дана. Джош отстранился.

\- Тайлер...

\- Я в порядке. Спасибо.

\- Тайлер, я...

\- Тихо!

Мимо проехала машина. Им нужно было убираться оттуда. 

Джозеф с великой предосторожностью, стараясь особо не дотрагиваться до предметов, собрал все обратно в пакет. У Джоша был просто вагон мыслей о том, что только что произошло, но он молчал. Сейчас не время. 

Тайлер выглянул из-за угла дома. Никого поблизости не оказалось. Он махнул Дану. Они тихо приблизились к баку. На этот раз по сторонам смотрел Джош. Брюнет быстро вернул сверток на место. Затем они оба перешли дорогу и остановились у дома Джозефов, оглядываясь на темные окна дома напротив. 

\- Я знаю, – тихо произнес Тайлер.

\- Что? – спросил Джош.

\- Я знаю, и ты мне тоже, – повторил парень, заливаясь краской. – Вроде бы. Я еще не понял.

Дан расплылся в улыбке.

\- И этот поцелуй... Я знаю, что ты хотел меня успокоить, тебе это удалось, спасибо.

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, Тайлер. Если бы не ты, мы бы вообще не узнали о том, что происходит с этим ребенком. А этот… продолжал бы это делать, кто знает, сколько времени. 

\- Да, наверное, ты прав...

\- Главное, что мы выяснили – Джесси жив. Мы найдем способ поговорить с ним завтра. А пока, может... Пойдем, прогуляемся?

\- Куда? 

\- За **теми самыми** таблетками. – Джош сделал загадочное лицо. Джозеф пихнул его в плечо.

\- Мой отец имел в виду снотворное. Родители знают про мой беспокойный сон, еще с детства. Но только это.

\- Значит, пойдем и купим их. Ты должен высыпаться.

Забота. Приятно. Тайлер позволил себе улыбнуться.

\- Пойдем.


	3. Chapter 3

_Тайлер, ты меня слышишь?!_

Джозеф только закончил с завтраком и принялся за домашнее задание – нужно было нагонять материал, ведь все равно ему отчитываться за пропущенные занятия. Слышать голос Джоша у себя в голове уже стало привычным. Но не тогда, когда он кричит твое имя в мыслях. Тайлер прислушался.

_Насколько далеко ты можешь слышать?!_

Джозеф вздохнул, взял телефон и напечатал сообщение.

«Довольно далеко, а что?» [Отправить]

_Воу!!! Ты и правда меня слышишь... Эм... Привет?_

«Привет. Ты что-то хотел?» [Отправить]

_Да, я подумал, что есть какие-то новости..._

«Мог бы просто написать.» [Отправить]

_Я хотел проверить, сможешь ли ты меня услышать так далеко. Ты как рация. Нет, как радио!.._

«Я приму это, как комплимент.» [Отправить]

Он почти увидел, как Джош засмеялся.

Стоит ли говорить Джошу, что он может слышать так далеко только тех, кто ему небезразличен? Может, позже.

Джесси проснулся час назад и собирался идти в школу. Он не думал о том, что произошло два дня назад, будто вычеркнул из памяти. Все было как обычно. 

Обычно.

Тайлер пытался сосредоточиться на задании, но то и дело обращал свой взор к окну. В конце концов он отложил учебник и занял свой привычный наблюдательный пункт. Долго ждать не пришлось. Десять минут спустя дверь дома Фростов открылась, и на крыльцо вышел Джесси. На улице было неожиданно тепло для ноября, но мальчик был одет в кофту с длинными рукавами и кепку. И Тайлер бы очень хотел, чтобы ему просто было холодно.

Вслед за ним вышел его отчим. Его лицо ничего не выражало. Джозеф сжал кулаки и снова разжал их. Нужен правильный момент. Если парень просто подойдет и начнет драку, в которой ему, очевидно, не выиграть, Тайлера и близко не подпустят к мальчику. Сначала нужно поговорить с Джесси, а для этого нужно правильное время. 

Мальчик молча залез в машину, его отчим сел за руль. Через минуту машина тронулась с места, и, выехав на дорогу, отправилась в сторону младшей школы Велингтон. Согласно информации в интернете, занятия в школе заканчивались в три часа дня. И ясное дело, что Джесси сразу же заберут домой. Значит, Тайлер должен найти тот промежуток времени, когда им обоим можно будет поговорить. Усугубляло ситуацию то, что посторонним людям нельзя было находиться на территории школы, а Джозеф был посторонним. Он не был родственником ни одного из учеников, также он не обучался в самой школе. Хотя...

Тайлер зашел в ванную и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он потер челюсть. Ему семнадцать, самый разгар пубертатного периода, так что ему приходилось бриться каждые несколько дней. Да, если побриться и замазать прыщи чем-нибудь из маминой косметики, по комплекции он сойдет за ученика младшей школы. Ну, хорошо, на ученика старшего класса младшей школы. Ему нужен рюкзак. 

«Я собираюсь сделать нечто глупое.» [Отправить] 

Джош ответил незамедлительно. 

_Глупое-законное или глупое-незаконное?_

«Второе. Я собираюсь проникнуть в школу Велингтон.» [Отправить]

***

\- А я могу с тобой?

Тайлер и Джош стояли у решетчатого забора младшей школы. Джозеф побрился и теперь выглядел на четырнадцать. Он одолжил желтую толстовку у Дана и нашел свой старый рюкзак синего цвета. 

\- У тебя слишком заметный цвет волос. Так ученики младшей школы не выглядят. 

\- Ладно, ты прав, - кивнул Джош. Тайлер встал на цыпочки и посмотрел во двор школы. Скоро должен быть звонок, и ученики выйдут на улицу пообедать. В толпе проще затеряться и найти Джесси. 

\- Как тебя с уроков отпустили? – спросил Джозеф.

\- Я сделал так, чтобы у меня кровь из носа пошла, и школьная медсестра отпустила меня домой.

\- Ты подрался?! – Тайлер удивился. Дан был неконфликтным по своей натуре и всегда решал споры мирно, но и следов драки на нем не было.

\- Что? Нет! Я... – Его оборвал звонок. Ученики начали выходить из здания школы.

\- Позже обсудим, подожди меня здесь, я постараюсь войти и уйти незамеченным. – Джозеф надел обе лямки рюкзака на плечи и сделал глубокий вдох.

\- Стой. – Джош взлохматил ему волосы. – Вот. Так ты выглядишь на двенадцать. – Тайлер улыбнулся. – Удачи.

\- Спасибо. – Брюнет пригнулся и быстро пролез через дырку в заборе. Теперь он находился на территории школы. Стараясь не оглядываться по сторонам слишком часто, он преодолел расстояние до столов и сел за ближайший. Затем открыл свой рюкзак и достал пакет с сэндвичем, чтобы не выделяться. Вот теперь он позволил себе оглянуться.

Его появление никого не взволновало, никто не обратил на него внимание. Отлично. Все вокруг сидели в маленьких группках, ели и переговаривались. У Джозефа все получилось. Теперь нужно найти Джесси Фроста. Тайлер отыскал его во всеобщем гуле мыслей. Он был в туалете. Джесси решил пообедать там, чтобы избежать ненужных разговоров о его двухдневном отсутствии. Брюнет натянул капюшон на голову и, держа в руке пакет с сэндвичем, направился к школе. Войдя внутрь, он, ориентируясь по указателям, повернул к мужскому туалету. Джесси сидел на подоконнике и вертел в руках подгорелый тост. Скорей бы вернулась мама, без нее плохо. 

\- Джесси? – Мальчик немедленно соскользнул с подоконника – на них было запрещено сидеть – и удивленно уставился на вошедшего.

\- Тайлер?! Что ты тут делаешь? Тебе можно здесь находиться? 

\- Нет, но у меня не было другого выбора, нам с тобой нужно поговорить. – Джозеф посмотрел на тост у Джесси в руках и протянул свой сэндвич. – На, держи.

\- Что это?

\- Здесь арахисовое масло и джем. Возьми, это – он указал на тост – есть совершенно невозможно.

\- Спасибо, – Фрост протянул руку за сэндвичем. – Ты ради этого пришел?

\- Нет. Я пришел ради этого. – Джозеф перехватил руку мальчика и задрал его рукав, обнажив свежие синяки. Джесси вырвал руку и быстро опустил рукав. – Джесси, кто это делает с тобой? – спросил Тайлер, прекрасно зная ответ.

\- Никто, я упал с лестницы, - быстро проговорил Фрост. _Он знает? Откуда?_

\- Джесси, мы оба знаем, что это неправда, - мягко сказал Джозеф. – Я пришел сюда, чтобы никто не помешал нам с тобой поговорить.

\- О чем поговорить? Ничего не происходит, все нормально! 

\- Не нормально, Джесси, послушай...

\- Я упал с лестницы, - четко повторил мальчик. – И все. 

Он смотрел в пол и крутил в руках все тот же обгорелый по краям тост. _Если Роберт узнает, что кто-то знает, он..._

\- Джесси, ты очень умный, - вдруг произнес Тайлер. - Правда. Если бы я был таким же умным, когда мне было девять, я бы, наверное, построил какую-нибудь ракету и запустил бы ее в небо.

\- У меня есть ракета, - тихо сказал Джесси.

\- Правда?

\- Да, миссис Уотерс помогла мне ее построить. Ракета очень простая, но я очень хочу запустить ее. 

\- А что тебе мешает?

\- Мне запрещает завуч, говорит, что это опасно, и что я поврежу не только себе, но и остальным.

\- Но ты все равно хочешь это сделать?

\- Хочу. Но я боюсь.

\- Чего?

\- Навредить. Себе и остальным.

\- Если рядом будет взрослый, все будет в порядке. Тебе нечего бояться. Если соблюсти технику безопасности и не делать этого в одиночку, все будет хорошо. Ракета полетит.

\- Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? 

\- Твои синяки – это ракета. А завуч – Роберт. Если ты расскажешь о своей ракете взрослому, другому взрослому, он поможет тебе от нее избавиться. 

\- А если я наврежу другим? – прошептал Джесси.

\- Ты навредишь себе, если не избавишься от этой ракеты. Тебе помогут. Любой взрослый. Даже я.

\- Ты не взрослый.

\- Может быть. Но я могу помочь запустить эту ракету. 

\- А ты... Ты сам можешь ее запустить?.. – Фрост посмотрел на Тайлера. Тот покачал головой.

\- Только с твоей помощью.

В коридоре раздались шаги. Джозеф услышал, как к туалету приближается один из учителей. 

\- Ты должен подумать над тем, что я сказал. Возьми это, – он положил свой сэндвич на подоконник. – Будь осторожен. И ничего не бойся. 

Шаги очень близко.

\- Тайлер...

\- Мне пора! – Джозеф вылетел из туалета на огромной скорости, чуть не сбив того самого завуча. Точнее, Тайлер врезался в него с разбегу, но не уронил его. 

\- Извините! – Брюнет развернулся и кинулся наутек к выходу.

\- Что?! Охрана! На территорию школы проник посторонний!.. – Джозеф распахнул двери и выбежал во двор. Оглянувшись, он увидел, как два охранника направляются в его сторону. Тайлер что было сил побежал к тому месту, где его ждал Джош.

Дан, увидев, как мчится его друг, схватился за решетку и оттянул сломанный кусок, делая проход в заборе больше. Джозеф влетел в дыру в заборе, и, чуть не порвав одолженную толстовку, пролез через нее наружу. Охрана приближалась.

Джош схватил Тайлера за руку.

\- Бежим! – прокричал розоволосый парень и потянул Джозефа прочь от школы.

Они бежали долго, не оглядываясь назад. Прохожие удивлялись двум бегущим, держась за руки, подросткам. Первым на их пути оказался дом Джоша. Только на заднем дворе они позволили себе остановиться и отдышаться. Дан отпустил руку парня и уперся руками в свои колени, тяжело дыша. Тайлер сел прямо на траву, уперся ладонями в землю и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел в небо. Он немного задыхался, но ничто не могло изменить факта того, что он сейчас сделал. Первым засмеялся Джозеф. От радости и облегчения. Затем, глядя на него, рассмеялся и Джош. Как же это здорово, просто смеяться.

\- Я сделал это, Джош, – отсмеявшись, проговорил Тайлер. – Я поговорил с ним. Надеюсь, ему не влетит от завуча...

\- Что он тебе сказал?

\- Практически ничего, но я понял, что Роберт, так зовут отчима, очень сильно его запугал. Он настаивал, что упал с лестницы. Но я объяснил ему, что есть люди, которые могут помочь ему. Что я могу помочь. И я помогу. Мы поможем. – Он посмотрел на Джоша.

На мгновение у Джозефа в голове пронеслось его собственное изображение: грязная толстовка, растрепанные волосы, смелый взгляд и вздымающаяся грудь от тяжелого дыхания. Ровно на секунду и тут же пропало. Еще через секунду розоволосый парень упал на колени рядом с Тайлером. Одна секунда – и ладонь Дана на щеке брюнета. Она теплая. Уверенная.

Через секунду Джош поцеловал его. Затем еще и еще.

Его губы не были настойчивыми, он был готов уступить сразу же, если почувствует сопротивление. Но он не почувствовал. 

На этот раз Джош не извинился.

***

\- Мое первое впечатление о тебе?

Они были в комнате у Тайлера, заканчивали пресловутый проект по биологии. Это было через три дня после происшествия в школе Велингтон, в субботу. Поцелуи на холодной ноябрьской земле не пошли брюнету на пользу, он все еще болел, но шел на поправку. Джош немного чувствовал себя виноватым, поэтому старался бывать у него дома как можно чаще. Родители Джозефа были рады, что у их сына появился друг, поэтому не препятствовали тому, чтобы Дан приходил к ним, хотя внешность парня вызывала у них некоторые вопросы. Однако он быстро очаровал их. 

Джесси был вне опасности – его мать вернулась в город. Тайлер решил дать ему время. Мальчик обдумывал то, что сказал ему Джозеф. Каждую ночь перед сном брюнет слушал, как он беседует сам с собой, и не мог его судить. Это решение принять очень трудно.

Джош сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и листал учебник по биологии. Тайлер был на кровати, он лежал на животе и печатал в ноутбуке очередной факт о ламантинах. 

\- Да. Я понимаю, что ты сразу прочел мои мысли, но все же.

\- Эм. Ну, я не знаю, – пожал плечами брюнет. – Я не подумал, что ты красивый или что-то в этом роде...

\- Что ж, спасибо, – засмеялся Дан.

\- Нет, я помню, как все вокруг думали о твоих волосах. Я и увидел тебя сначала не по-нормальному, а через мысли Эшли, которая подумала, какие у тебя классные волосы.

\- А что подумал ты?

\- Честно?

\- Честно.

\- Меня взбесило, что голосов в моей голове станет на один больше. – Тайлер улыбнулся. – А потом я услышал, как ты волнуешься. 

\- Ну вот. – Джош закрыл лицо ладонями. – От тебя ведь ничего не скроешь, вот черт!

\- Нет, это было мило. Ты действительно переживал, что подумают о тебе другие люди. А потом ты спросил, почему я такой грустный. 

\- Когда это такое было? – Дан отнял ладони от лица и посмотрел на парня. Джозеф кивнул.

\- Было. Это было твое первое впечатление обо мне. 

\- Не помню такого. 

\- Да, а потом ты мне улыбнулся. 

\- Нет, ты мне улыбнулся.

\- Ты был первым.

\- И почему же ты улыбнулся незнакомцу в ответ?

\- Для меня ты уже не был незнакомцем. – Джош покачал головой. – Я знал о тебе все к концу дня. Как зовут твоего кота, какую музыку любишь и цвет твоих...

\- Тайлер!

\- Носков! – брюнет засмеялся. – И также знал, что тебя исключили из предыдущей школы. Этот слух очень быстро разлетелся по школе, все гадали, почему...

Дан прекратил улыбаться и отвернулся. Тайлер замолчал. 

\- Ты... Ты уже знаешь почему? – тихо проговорил Джош. Джозеф сполз с кровати и сел рядом с ним.

\- Я догадываюсь, – так же тихо ответил он.

\- Я думал для тебя нет секретов.

\- Ты никогда не думал о том, что там случилось. К тому же, по-моему, ты и сам не помнишь деталей. 

В голове у Тайлера пролетело несколько картинок. Изображение белого кафеля и капель крови на нем, затем машина скорой помощи и лицо незнакомого Джозефу парня. Дан сел, обняв колени.

\- Потому что это тяжело. Это был самый тяжелый день в моей жизни... – Он судорожно вздохнул.

Тайлер погладил его по спине.

\- Все в порядке, Джош. Если ты не готов мне рассказать, не нужно. Мне все равно, что именно произошло тогда. Я знаю тебя. Вот такого. И меня вполне устраивает то, что я вижу.

Розоволосый парень посмотрел на него.

\- Я рад, что улыбнулся тебе тогда, – Джозеф притянул его к себе и обнял.

\- А я рад, что благодаря тебе я стал улыбаться чаще, – тихо сказал он.

***

\- Мне всегда было интересно, почему ты везде сидишь один.

Тайлер сидел на кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене. Джош тоже устроился на кровати, положив голову на колени брюнету. Джозеф перебирал розовые пряди пальцами. Хорошо, что у него дома нет правила «открытой двери», иначе пришлось бы многое объяснять. Они закончили проект о ламантинах для биологии и теперь просто ждали ужина.

\- Типа, у всех есть компании, даже у «лузеров» есть какой-то свой клуб. Но не ты. И над тобой не издеваются, тебя будто стороной обходят, словно у тебя свое силовое поле. 

\- Меня считают странным. 

\- Но ты не странный! Они разговаривали с тобой хоть раз?

\- Разговаривали. Давно. Когда я еще не понимал, что я слышу, и разбалтывал всем чужие мысли. Меня боялись и не хотели играть со мной на площадке. А теперь они просто боятся. 

\- И у тебя никогда-никогда не было друзей?

\- Неа. В чем смысл друзей?

\- Ну, благодаря им ты не чувствуешь себя одиноким. Они всегда приходят на помощь и иногда чем-то жертвуют. С ними весело. С ними можно и смеяться, и плакать, и не волноваться о том, как это будет выглядеть. Они не осуждают, они честны и бескорыстны. И делятся едой.

\- Ты сейчас прям моих родителей описал!

\- Прекрати, ты знаешь, о чем я...

\- Мне тебя разочаровать или подождать, пока ты сам убедишься?

\- В чем?

\- Ты описал слишком идеальных людей. Я не встречал ни одного. 

\- Я так делаю. Ну, стараюсь так делать...

\- Ты другой. Ты лучше.

\- Я твой друг.

\- Ты... хочешь быть друзьями?

\- Что? Нет, стой, – Джош выпрямился и сел рядом с брюнетом. – Ты знаешь, чего я хочу.

\- Знаю.

\- То, что ты мой друг не означает, что мы не можем встречаться.

\- Я знаю.

\- Если ты хочешь, конечно. Если нет, я пойму и отстану, и...

Тайлер прервал его поцелуем. Он запустил пальцы в розовые пряди волос и притянул парня ближе. Тот сначала опешил, но мгновенно ответил на поцелуй. 

_Мне считать это положительным ответом?_

Некоторое время спустя Джозеф отстранился. Они оба задыхались. Он прислонился лбом ко лбу Дана и заглянул ему в глаза. 

\- Я пока не знаю, что это, но я хочу этого.

_Это самая горячая вещь, которую я когда-либо слышал._

Тайлер пихнул его в плечо.

\- Мальчики, ужинать! – Дверь распахнулась. Парни резко отскочили друг от друга на разные концы кровати. Миссис Джозеф заглянула в комнату. – Вы закончили проект?

\- Д-да, мам, все... хорошо, – кашлянув, произнес брюнет. Джош ослепительно улыбнулся.

\- Ужин готов, спускайтесь, – сказала Келли и удалилась, конечно же, оставив дверь открытой. Когда родители научатся закрывать ее за собой?

Тайлер прыснул.

\- Это было близко. – Дан кивнул.

\- Да, уж...

_Тебе придется когда-нибудь рассказать им об этом._

\- Когда-нибудь, но не сегодня. Пойдем, – Джозеф поднялся с места. – Нас ждут стейки.

***

\- Кто произнесет молитву?

Огромный прямоугольный стол был заполнен на четверть. Ощущение пустоты, незавершенности никогда не было таким сильным. Семья из трех человек и один гость не занимали много места. Во главе стола сидел Крис Джозеф. Справа от него Келли, слева – Тайлер и рядом с ним Джош. Все они взялись за руки.

\- Давай ты, пап, – сказал брюнет, молясь всем богам, какие только есть, чтобы эти религиозные закосы не напугали Джоша. Однако розоволосого парня больше заботили столовые приборы, он уже несколько минут не отводил взгляд от ножа.

\- Хорошо, – произнес Крис и стал читать молитву. – Спасибо господу за эту еду...

\- Хей, все нормально? – шепотом спросил Тайлер у Дана. Тот медленно кивнул. _Колющие-режущие предметы._

\- Аминь, – закончил мистер Джозеф. 

\- Аминь, – повторили все присутствующие и отпустили руки. Родители Тайлера принялись за еду. Розоволосый все еще не отрывал взгляд от ножа. 

\- Если хочешь, я разрежу его для тебя, – сказал брюнет Джошу. Он потянулся к стейку парня своим ножом. Родители переглянулись, но ничего не сказали.

\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, я сам, – быстро проговорил Дан.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Да, спасибо большое, – Джош улыбнулся. Натянуто. Он взял нож.

В дверь позвонили. 

\- Странно, вы кого-нибудь ждете? – спросила миссис Джозеф. Крис покачал головой.

\- Нет. Мальчики?

\- Я открою, – сказал Тайлер и немедленно поднялся из-за стола. Он уже знал, кто стоит за дверью. 

\- Хорошо. – Кивнула Келли и перевела взгляд на парня, застывшего с ножом в руке. – Джош, чем занимаются твои родители?

Дан будто очнулся ото сна. Он почувствовал себя расслабленнее.

\- Эм, ну, они занимаются недвижимостью. – Парень воткнул вилку в стейк и перехватил нож. 

\- Как интересно!..

Краем уха Джозеф слушал голоса, доносящиеся из столовой, пока направлялся ко входной двери. Он повернул замок, ухватился за ручку и потянул ее на себя. За дверью стоял Джесси. Его лицо светилось решимостью.

\- Я готов запустить ракету. Поможешь мне? – Тайлер счастливо улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, Джесси, все что угодно. – Он открыл рот, чтобы продолжить разговор, но был прерван криком матери.

\- Тайлер! Захвати аптечку, Джош порезался! – Джозеф похолодел. Ужас на его лице отразился на лице Джесси. Тайлер оставил дверь открытой и бросился в столовую. То, что он увидел, повергло его в шок. На указательном пальце левой руки Дана красовался порез. Кровь сочилась из него не переставая, окрашивая тарелку в красный цвет. Джозеф сорвался на крик.

\- Скорая! Вызывайте скорую! СРОЧНО!

\- Что? Зачем? – недоумевала Келли.

\- БОЛЬНИЦА! – Крикнул Тайлер и, схватив телефон, набрал 911. Джесси выглядывал у него из-за спины, не понимая, что происходит.

\- Это просто порез, Тайлер, к чему...

\- У него гемофилия!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гемофилия — это наследственное заболевание, связанное с нарушением функции свертывания крови в результате генетических нарушений. (Кровь не сворачивается, даже незначительный порез может привести к большой кровопотере.) Обычно болезнью страдают мужчины, женщины же выступают как носительницы гемофилии и могут родить как больных сыновей или дочерей-носительниц, так и полностью здоровых детей, не зависимо от пола.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: суицидальные мысли. Если вы тяжело переносите подобное, не читайте.  
> ВНИМАНИЕ: изложенное ниже НЕ является склонением к суициду. Оставайтесь живыми.

_Я в порядке._

Джош сидел на каталке в приемной, придерживая правой рукой перебинтованную левую. Отец Тайлера решил, что доехать на машине самим будет быстрее. Дан объяснил, что делать, Келли приложила к порезу бинт, Джош задрал руку над головой, и они все вместе поехали в больницу. Джесси взяли с собой, за всей суматохой Джозеф не забыл про него. Отпустить домой он его не мог, да и сам мальчик был слишком обеспокоен случившимся. Джоша доставили в одну из приемных, где его лечащий врач быстро наложил ему повязку и вколол необходимые лекарства. Теперь Дан сидел в приемной и ждал родителей. Все это время семья Джозефов и Джесси были рядом с кабинетом. Им не разрешали войти, потому что они не были родственниками пациента. 

Тайлер сидел рядом с дверью на неудобном пластиковом стуле. Он тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Я предложил тебе порезать его, – пробубнил он себе под нос. – Но нет, он сам захотел. Я же знаю, что ты ножом не умеешь пользоваться, потому что тебе их в руки никогда не давали. Первооткрыватель хренов.

_Я знаю, что ты сейчас злишься, мне просто хотелось хоть раз что-то самому сделать. Прости._

\- Тайлер, почему ты нам не сказал? – спросила миссис Джозеф. Брюнет одарил ее коротким взглядом.

\- Джош не любит говорить об этом. Он думал, что все обойдется. 

\- Это серьезное заболевание, нам нужно знать о таком, чтобы впредь избежать подобных ситуаций.

\- Он попросил меня не говорить, – соврал Тайлер. Технически, он никогда не говорил, что болен, Джозеф сам это понял. 

\- Где мой сын?! – В помещение ворвалась женщина с короткими волосами. Тайлер узнал ее. Миссис Дан. Она подлетела к стойке регистрации. Вслед за ней еле поспевал ее муж. Да уж, не так брюнет представлял себе их знакомство.

\- Джошуа Дан, проверьте, пожалуйста, в какой он палате? 

\- Сюда! – позвал ее Крис. Она обернулась. – Джош здесь. 

\- Кто вы? – Лаура приблизилась к кабинету. Мистер Джозеф протянул руку для рукопожатия.

\- Меня зовут Крис, я отец Тайлера, Джош был у нас сегодня вечером. – Миссис Дан проигнорировала руку. 

\- Он здесь? – Она указала на дверь кабинета.

\- Да, – кивнул Крис. Лаура распахнула дверь.

\- Ты! Сколько раз я... - Дверь закрылась.

\- Лаура сильно беспокоится, простите ее. Приятно познакомиться, Крис, я Билл, отец Джоша. – Мистер Дан пожал все еще протянутую руку Криса.

\- Я Келли, мама Тайлера, здравствуйте, - дежурно улыбнулась миссис Джозеф. Билл кивнул. 

\- Спасибо вам за то, что смогли быстро сориентироваться. Джош редко говорит о своем заболевании, из-за этого у него были… проблемы в предыдущей школе. Мы стараемся держать все под контролем, но вы же знаете, подростки...

\- Без проблем, рады, что смогли помочь. 

\- Ты, должно быть, Тайлер? – Билл посмотрел на притихшего брюнета. Тот встрепенулся.

\- Да, здравствуйте, – он тоже протянул руку, но мистер Дан оттолкнул ее и вместо этого неожиданно его обнял.

\- Спасибо.

_Ты выдернул его из глубокой депрессии, я думал, что никогда не увижу, как он улыбается._

Джозеф опешил. Как и его родители.

\- За что? Я же... Ничем не смог помочь... – Билл отстранился и похлопал его по плечу.

\- Ты поймешь. – Он зашел в кабинет. Ступни Тайлера закололи тысячи иголок, как если бы он отсидел обе ноги. Брюнет сел обратно на свой стул. В голове стало мутно. Внезапно все потемнело.

\- Тайлер, тебе плохо, Тайлер?! 

Голос Джесси. Резкий запах. Медсестра подсунула ему под нос вату, смоченную в каком-то спирту. 

\- Тайлер, ты меня слышишь? – Обеспокоенное лицо матери.

\- Д-да... Что... – Вдох, – ...случилось? – выдох.

\- Ты вдруг потерял сознание. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Голова закружилась...

\- Лежи, не вставай. – Тайлер понял, что лежит на кушетке. 

\- Где Джош?

\- Джош только что уехал домой, пришлось чуть ли не силком его от тебя оттаскивать... - произнес отец. 

\- Он в порядке?

\- Да, он с семьей. 

\- Сколько... Сколько я был в отключке?

\- Несколько минут, – ответила мать.

\- Джесси? – В тишине раздался тонкий голос.

\- Я здесь. 

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Я испугался, но сейчас все хорошо. 

\- Джесси ни в коем случае нельзя домой... - прохрипел брюнет. Келли нахмурилась.

\- С какой это стати?.. – Тайлер заглянул ей в глаза.

\- Просто... Доверься мне...

_Я мешаю._

\- Джесси, все в порядке. Все будет хорошо. Я обещаю. Сегодня ты ночуешь у нас. 

\- Тайлер, что случилось? – Джозеф выпрямился на кушетке и обратился к мальчику, сидящему в углу комнаты.

\- Ты сказал, что идешь к нам сегодня? – Джесси кивнул. – Мам, позвони миссис Фрост и скажи, что он останется у нас. Что мы построили форт, и что Джесси уснул или что-то вроде того. И еще позвони в полицию.

\- Тайлер, в чем дело?

\- Тайлер, может, не надо?

\- Джесси. Ракета. 

\- Что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?! – не выдержала Келли. 

_Полиция?_

\- Джесси, не бойся ничего. Я обещал, что буду рядом, и я буду. Мы справимся. Запустим ракету. Просто нам нужна помощь еще нескольких людей. Хорошо?

Мальчик кивнул. Тайлер развернулся к матери.

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

***

Вспышки мигалок полицейских машин осветили улицу. Несколько мгновений спустя они скрылись за углом.

Келли была на кухне, она вытирала вымытую посуду полотенцем. Она проводила взглядом вспышки красного и синего цвета.

Как только Тайлер объяснил ситуацию, его родители в срочном порядке позвонили в полицию. После их попросили подъехать в ближайший участок, чтобы поговорить с Джесси. Была уже глубокая ночь, когда их отпустили домой. Мальчик переночевал в доме Джозефов (Крис уведомил миссис Фрост об этом), а на следующее утро в дом напротив постучалась полиция. 

Было много допросов, психологов и обсуждений. К сожалению, Тайлера не пускали на беседы Джесси с психологом, из-за чего он чувствовал себя предателем. Поначалу мальчик молчал, хоть его голова и разрывалась от невысказанных слов. Он разговаривал только с Джозефом, из-за чего психолог попросила Тайлера записать один из их разговоров, неофициально. Как можно записать мысли? Если бы только они могли слышать то, что слышит он. Парень очень аккуратно расспросил его обо всем, используя метафоры. Эта запись послужила главным доказательством, также учли телесные повреждения. Суд был долгим. Потребовалось очень много времени, чтобы Джесси начал говорить. Но когда он заговорил, слова полились бесконечным потоком. 

Это продолжалось около года. Допрашивали не только подозреваемого (виновного), но и мать, учителей и даже родителей Тайлера. Неожиданно для себя миссис Джозеф подтвердила, что Джесси начал вести себя иначе как раз год назад. Длинный рукав в жаркую погоду, замкнутость, отказ сохранить зрительный контакт. Банальные вещи, значащие очень много. Особенно для девятилетнего.

Миссис Фрост не расставалась с упаковкой салфеток ни на миг, она очень много плакала. Из-за ее новой работы ей приходилось часто ездить в командировки, и Роберт был так добр, что не отказывался присмотреть за ее сыном несколько дней. Так добр... Она во всем винила себя. За то, что не придавала значения деталям, вроде участившихся ночных кошмаров, слишком частого желания принять ванну и отсутствия аппетита. 

В конце концов Роберт Грайм оказался за решеткой, ему дали двадцать лет. Обвинение настаивало на двадцати пяти – высшей мере при совершении изнасилования первой степени, когда жертве менее одиннадцати лет. Однако все понимали, после того, как он окажется в тюрьме, его при первом же удобном случае убьют, и охрана закроет на это глаза. Насильников не любят нигде, тем более, педофилов. 

Джесси нужна была медицинская помощь, психологическая в том числе. Тайлер навещал его практически каждый день, иногда вместе с Джошем. Фрост был очень рад, когда узнал, что с ним было все в порядке, Дан очень испугал его в тот день. Им даже удалось подружиться. Мальчик наконец-то чувствовал себя в безопасности, и это не могло не радовать Джозефа. Джесси предстоял длинный путь.

Все это случится через год. Сейчас же прошло лишь пару дней. 

Келли закончила с посудой и поднялась вверх по лестнице. Она тихо приоткрыла дверь в комнату сына. Тайлер спал. Или делал вид, что спал. На прикроватной тумбочке стоял пузырек со снотворным. Миссис Джозеф подошла к кровати сына и поправила ему одеяло. Затем она погладила его по голове.

_Ты был очень смелым все это время. Я так горжусь тобой._

Келли поцеловала его в висок и тихо ушла, прикрыв за собой дверь. Тайлер распахнул глаза.

Естественно, он делал вид.

***

После происшествия в больнице им с Джошем так и не удалось нормально поговорить. Джозеф все два дня был занят разговорами с полицией. Его даже отпросили с уроков ради этого. Хоть Дан и сообщил ему, что он в порядке, Тайлеру хотелось поговорить не только об этом. Поэтому сегодня он решил кое-что сделать.

Около часа ночи, когда его родители уже смотрели свои сны, Тайлер открыл окно своей комнаты и посмотрел наружу. Он выбрался на козырек входной двери и спрыгнул на траву. Родители не проснулись. Натянув капюшон куртки, парень засунул руки в карманы и зашагал в сторону уже знакомого двухцветного дома. 

Дом Данов был погружен во тьму. Свет пробивался только из окна подвала – Джош не спал.

Тайлер присел около окна и постучал по стеклу.

Послышались шаги, штора поднялась и на Джозефа с недоумением воззрились карие глаза.

_Ты что здесь..._

\- Открой окно. – Дан покачал головой.

_Ты не пролезешь, я открою дверь._

Штора вновь опустилась. Джозеф поднялся на ноги и прошел к крыльцу, где Джош уже ждал его с открытой дверью.

Он пропустил Тайлера внутрь и щелкнул замком входной двери. 

_Только тихо. За мной._

Они прокрались в комнату Дана, никого не разбудив, что можно считать успехом. Джош закрыл дверь и обернулся к парню. Тайлер стоял и смотрел на свои руки, не зная, как начать разговор.

\- Я знал, что ты придешь, – вдруг сказал Дан.

\- Да? – он кивнул и сел на кровать.

\- Для этого не обязательно читать мысли, – криво усмехнулся Джош. Он помолчал.

\- Ты готов рассказать мне все? – спросил Джозеф и сел рядом с ним.

\- Я думаю, да. Я... расскажу, что помню сам, ладно? – Тайлер кивнул. – Ты уже знаешь, что у меня гемофилия. Джордану повезло больше, чем мне. Из-за этого родители носятся со мной с самого детства. Еда уже нарезана, ножницы не трогай, циркули тоже. Больница второй дом. Друзей почти нет. Однажды, уже в старшей школе, я решил перекрасить волосы в красный. Да, не удивляйся, было много цветов. Это помогло... Выделиться. Меня стали замечать. Появились проблемы c учителями, но мои оценки не стали хуже, так что это быстро перестало их волновать. И... кроме учителей... меня заметил один парень. Я тогда искал себя, я уже понял, что девушки меня не интересуют. Парни тоже не интересовали, так что я уже планировал доживать свою жизнь в одиночестве. Он был... великолепен, по крайней мере, мне так казалось. Я потерял голову. – Он стал водить пальцем вдоль узора на покрывале. – В общем, мы были под трибунами, эмм... И я спросил, что дальше? Он не понял, о чем я. Я спросил, собирается ли он рассказать своим родителям о нас. Он оттолкнул меня и рассмеялся. «Я не гей, просто развлекаюсь. Ты правда думал, что это серьезно?» 

Джош тяжело вздохнул и грустно улыбнулся.

\- Моя первая любовь была неудачной. И после... я не помню, как и когда именно это началось... Депрессия. Это... состояние было очень... неправильным. Со мной было что-то не так, и я долго не понимал, что именно. Мне ничего не хотелось, ни веселиться, ни улыбаться, ни есть, ни даже принимать душ. Из дома я выходил только в школу, где все становилось только хуже. Повсюду... были лица, глаза, за мною попятам следовал шелест слухов, и это только увеличивало... чувство неправильности. Я был в толпе, но я был один. Даже родители... У них есть и другие дети, и я всегда чувствовал, что из-за моей болезни, я перетягиваю все внимание на себя. Мне казалось, что я мешаю... Эта мысль прочно засела в моей голове, я думал об этом каждый день. И потом... Я помню, как думал, заметит ли кто-нибудь?

Он замолчал. Надолго. 

\- Заметит что? – осторожно произнес Тайлер. 

\- Если бы я... Если бы я умер, кто-нибудь заметил бы?

\- Конечно, Джош! Почему ты вообще?..

\- Потому что не было никого. Ни рядом, ни вообще. Я фон. Массовка. Человек, который стоит сзади и делает вид, что разговаривает, пока главные герои проговаривают свой текст. И мне еще очень повезет, если мое лицо не будет размыто. Запомнил ли кто-нибудь мое лицо? Оказал ли я влияние на чью-нибудь жизнь? Зацепил кого-нибудь? Построят ли мне тупой мемориал с кучей фотографий или забудут через минуту? Будут ли тыкать моей смертью в лицо другим, чтобы остальным повадно не было? А ведь правда в том, что всем все равно. Абсолютно. У всех свои жизни, проблемы и люди. У меня своих людей не было. Будет ли кто-нибудь переживать? Нет, не будет. Вселенная не замедлит свой ход. Солнце будет подниматься и садиться, звезды все также ярко светить. Ветер дуть, облака плыть, а меня не будет. И никто не заметит этого. Может, вспомнят за каким-нибудь обедом, что был такой мальчишка с цветными волосами. А теперь его нет. И продолжат есть. 

\- Ты хотел... убить себя?

\- Я хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил. Пока я все еще здесь, я хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил. 

Он помолчал еще немного, собираясь с мыслями.

\- В тот день... Я не знаю, что мною двигало. В мужском туалете на третьем этаже кто-то разбил зеркало. На тот момент уже все убрали, но... Там валялся один осколок. Маленький осколок... Одного надреза хватило... Я все думал, закрыл ли я дверь? Дверь... Дальше все отрывками – белый кафель и моя кровь. Затем скорая. Дальше темнота. Очнулся в больнице, мать в слезах, отец... Отец молчал. Лучше бы накричал, но он молчал. Брат и сестры долго не разговаривали со мной. Наверное, они были обижены из-за того, что я решил оставить их. Я не знаю, обижены ли они все еще, но теперь мы хотя бы разговариваем. Потом… Больше больниц, врачей и таблеток. Мне назначили антидепрессанты. Гребаные антидепрессанты! И, конечно, меня исключили. Вот настоящая причина. Меня исключили из-за того, что я пытался покончить с собой в школе, а этого они допустить не могли. Точнее, они не могли допустить не мой суицид, а то, что я захотел сделать это именно в школе...

Он встретился взглядом с Тайлером. Дан понял, что не он один плакал сейчас.

\- Это все.

***

Джозеф молчал.

 _Презираешь меня?_ Он нахмурился и покачал головой.

\- Нет. Нет, нет, вовсе нет. 

_Тогда, о чем ты думаешь?_

\- Я думал о том, что сказал мне твой отец в больнице. 

\- Мой отец?

\- Да, он сказал, что я очень помог тебе. Теперь я понял, чем именно. 

\- Ты помог. О чем вы еще говорили?

\- Эмм... Он обнял меня...

\- Мой отец? Ты ничего не путаешь?

\- Да, он сказал, что не против видеть меня его зятем.

Джош рассмеялся и тут же зажал себе рот рукой, спохватившись. 

\- Не беспокойся, Джордан сейчас слушает музыку в наушниках двумя этажами выше, а все остальные спят. Эшли снится снегопад, и я готов поспорить, что она шевелит ногами и руками наяву, делая снежного ангела. Эбби какая-то бессмыслица, абстракции, такое обычно у маленьких детей… Твоему папе снится как он ест пончик, а он все никак не кончается. А вот твоей маме снишься ты.

\- И что там?

\- Твое детство. Ты был очень забавным, знаешь?

\- Я все еще такой! – Тайлер улыбнулся. 

\- Да, точно. - Он посмотрел на Дана.

Тот сидел и улыбался, но теперь Джозеф знал об огромной печали, скрываемой за этой улыбкой. И сейчас ему очень хотелось сделать что-то, чтобы забрать хотя бы часть боли. Поэтому он сел за Джошем и обнял его за плечи, прижав к груди. 

\- Хей, ты чего?

\- Ничего. – Тайлер обнял крепче и потерся носом о плечо парня. От него пахло каким-то гелем для душа, но его запах был смешан с запахом самого Дана, который был растворен в воздухе этой комнаты. Он поцеловал его в плечо. 

_Я бы очень хотел прочесть твои мысли сейчас._

\- Лучше не надо – пробормотал Джозеф куда-то в левый рукав его футболки.

\- Тайлер? – Джош чуть повернул голову влево.

\- Что?

_Спасибо._

***

Они проговорили практически всю ночь, уснув под утро. Ну, Дан задремал, Джозеф все также обнимал его, не желая уходить раньше рассвета. Ему не хотелось оставлять Джоша, ни теперь, ни вообще. Свет снова выключился сам по себе, поэтому перед тем, как лечь спать, Дан щелкнул выключателем, чтобы он опять не вспыхнул среди ночи. Они остались в темноте. На улице начался дождь.

Джошу снилось море. Он лежал на песке, раскинув руки. Скалы защищали его от разбушевавшихся волн, которые разбивались о них. Дан практически чувствовал, как брызги щекочут его лицо и плечи.

Тайлер улыбнулся. Чудесный сон. Надеюсь, он запомнит его.

***

Сквозь сон Джош почувствовал, как часть кровати рядом с ним опустела. Как рука, обнимающая его всю ночь, исчезла. Легкий поцелуй на губах, который почти разбудил его. И тихий шепот.

\- Джош? 

\- Ммм? 

\- Уже почти рассвело, мне нужно идти. – Это разбудило парня окончательно. Он распахнул глаза. Темнота комнаты уже начала рассеиваться. Тайлер стоял рядом с кроватью, склонившись над Даном. Тот нахмурился, что вкупе с прикрытыми сонными глазами смотрелось просто очаровательно.

\- Останься еще на немного, пожалуйста. – Джозеф протянул руку и указательным пальцем разгладил линию между бровями Джоша.

\- Как бы мне этого ни хотелось, я не могу. Мы еще увидимся сегодня.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Обещаю. И Джош?

\- Да?

\- Хочешь узнать одну вещь?

\- Ммм?

\- Они не обиделись. Твои брат и сестры. Они просто так и не получили ответ – почему. Ты ведь никогда не разговаривал с ними об этом, верно?

\- Да, но я...

\- Тебе тяжело. Но людям, которые окружают тебя, тоже тяжело. Они думают, что виноваты в том, что случилось.

\- Что? Глупости...

\- Но они не знают об этом. Просто поговори с ними. Я уверен, что все наладится. Пообещаешь мне?

\- Обещаю.

Снова поцелуи, но на этот раз более продолжительные. Дан почувствовал тяжесть внизу живота. 

\- Знаешь... если я... не открою... тебе дверь... ты не уйдешь... - произнес он между поцелуями.

Тайлер поцеловал его еще раз и отстранился. Он обошел кровать Дана.

\- Я пролезу через окно. – Джош перевернулся на другой бок.

\- Ты не сможешь... - прохладный ветер ворвался в комнату. Джозеф действительно смог пролезть в маленькое подвальное окно. 

_Ты удивляешь меня, Тайлер Джозеф._

Сигнал входящего сообщения.

[Открыть] 

«И я никогда не перестану этого делать.»


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: снова затрагивается тема суицида.   
> И снова, изложенное ниже НЕ является склонением к суициду. Оставайтесь живыми.

_Тайлер Роберт Джозеф?_

«Да, Джошуа Уильям Дан?»

_Не соблаговолите ли вы, Тайлер Роберт Джозеф, сегодня, как стемнеет, прогуляться по набережной порта Клинтон?_

«С ума сошел? Это в другой стороне штата, туда ехать часа четыре и обратно столько же.»

_А я думал, мы все еще разговариваем, как те чуваки из толстой русской книжки..._

«Мы вообще-то переписываемся.»

_Ну, переписываемся._

«Ты вообще-то не переписываешься.»

_Так удобнее._

«Тебе?» 

_Да!_

«Интересно, как выглядит твой диалог со мной?»

_Никак не выглядит, я все удаляю. Я же умный мальчик._

«А вот парня умного мальчика скоро лишат телефона за переписки на уроках.»

_Это так мило, когда ты называешь меня своим парнем, Тайлер. Тайлер? Походу, у тебя все-таки отобрали телефон. Предложение все еще в силе, кстати, там всего пару часов езды, я за рулем. Давай, сегодня же пятница. Отказ не принимается. Жду тебя у себя в пять. Зимой рано темнеет, я хочу успеть до заката._

***

\- Чтобы ты знал, это был первый раз, когда у меня отобрали телефон.

Джозеф с грохотом опустил свой поднос с едой на стол рядом с Джошем. Тот улыбнулся, хрумкая морковкой. 

\- Все когда-то бывает в первый раз. Насовсем отобрали?

\- Нет, отдали после урока, из-за того, что это впервые и ранее за мной такого замечено не было. – Брюнет взял пластмассовую вилку и вонзил ее в кусок индейки. Дан покачал головой.

\- Я плохо на тебя влияю. 

\- Ты, типа, совсем не раскаиваешься? 

\- Неа.

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Неправда, – улыбнулся Джош.

\- Неправда, – вздохнул Тайлер. 

В кафетерии, как и у него в голове, было шумно. Но теперь это было намного легче переносить, теперь, когда в этом беспорядочном шуме был Джош, думающий о морковках.

\- Это ты Тайлер Джозеф?

Тайлер по привычке вздрогнул. К нему подошел Тони из команды по баскетболу. Джозеф почувствовал, как Джош напрягся.

\- Ну да, - ответил Тайлер, он уже понял к чему идет разговор.

\- Это ты помог полиции засадить того пидора за решетку? 

Вокруг начали останавливаться школьники, в кафетерии вдруг все прекратили разговаривать. Тони - один из тех, кто развязывает драки, поэтому все затаились в ожидании зрелища. Ох, какой же облом их ждет.

\- Следствие все еще идет, его еще не посадили. 

\- Но посадят? - спросил Тони, тыкнув пальцем в поверхность стола.

\- Скорее всего, - пожал плечами Тайлер. 

\- Круто. Ты хороший парень, Джозеф, - сказал Тони, хлопнул его по плечу и ретировался. Тайлер посмотрел ему вслед.

\- Спасибо?

Вокруг снова включился звук. 

_\- Он серьезно заговорил с ним?_

_\- Тони, я же надеялся на хорошее шоу, не разочаровывай меня..._

_\- Джозеф умеет разговаривать? Вот это новость!_

_\- Все пидоры должны сидеть за решеткой..._

Тайлер поморщился от последней мысли. Гомофобия - все еще большая проблема в Америке, не принимая во внимание легализацию однополых браков. 

Он посмотрел на Джоша. Тот немного расслабился, когда понял, что Тайлеру ничего не угрожает. Он закончил с морковками и теперь уплетал маффин - баланс здоровой и вредной пищи соблюден.

\- Что ж, это было странно, - произнес Джозеф и открыл карамельный пудинг. 

\- Я говорил, что теперь все изменится. 

\- Да не изменилось ничего, все точно так же, как было до этого.

\- Да, но теперь мы с тобой... - _вместе_ \- ...так что кое-что все-таки изменилось. – Тайлер улыбнулся.

Ложка тонет в пудинге Джозефа также, как и его разум в мыслях людей вокруг. Он трясет головой и понимает, что ему необходимо на воздух. 

\- Джош, у нас следующий урок совместный?

\- Да, химия, а что?

\- Я не пойду.

\- У тебя и так много пропущенных часов. Будешь писать кучу тестов.

\- Я не готовлюсь к тестам.

\- Как это?

Тайлер многозначительно посмотрел на Дана. Тот воззрился на него непонимающим взором. Через несколько секунд его лицо озарилось.

\- Долго же до тебя доходит, - улыбнулся Джозеф.

\- Черт, это удобно... Но это же... нечестно?

\- Я ничем не отличаюсь от людей со шпаргалками, просто мои на другом уровне. – Джош покачал головой.

\- А я думал, что плохо на тебя влияю...

Парень засмеялся и продолжил есть. 

\- Так куда ты собрался? - Дан уже заканчивал со своим ланчем, он пил молоко.

\- Хотел прогуляться.

_Голова болит?_

Джозеф кивнул. 

\- Я могу с тобой, если хочешь. 

\- Нет, нет, тебе потом тоже писать тесты...

\- Я могу сделать так, чтобы у меня пошла кровь из носа!

\- Джош, нет...

\- Джош, да!

\- Это опасно, ты же знаешь. – Джош надул губы. – Все нормально, я хочу немного побыть один.

В тишине.

\- Ладно, если что-то случится, напиши мне. Хорошо?

Тайлер улыбается. Он все никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что о нем заботится кто-то кроме родителей. 

\- Хорошо.

Они оба закончили с едой и, убрав подносы, подошли к выходу из кафетерия, готовясь разойтись в разные стороны. 

_Я бы поцеловал тебя сейчас, если бы мог._

\- Я думаю, сегодня вечером мы сможем этим заниматься сколько угодно, – низким голосом произнес Джозеф. Джош прищурился.

\- Ты правда не понимаешь, насколько двусмысленно звучишь, да? – Тайлер пожал плечами и наклонился к самому уху парня.

\- Не понимаю, о чем ты... - Щеки Дана окрасились в тон его волос.

Джозеф отстранился, широко улыбнувшись. Затем повернул направо. Он сделал несколько шагов, прежде чем в его голове раздалось:

_Ты и правда стал чаще улыбаться._

Ухмыльнувшись, Тайлер развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и крикнул, сложив руки рупором:

\- Твоя заслуга!

Все, кто был в пределах слышимости, вздрогнули и уставились на него. Но Джозефу было плевать. Его волновал взгляд только одного человека. Который сейчас смотрел на него с восхищением, смешанным с испугом.

_Чувак, нельзя же так!_

Тайлер сделал два шага назад, не разрывая зрительный контакт. Он потянул за обе лямки рюкзака и, развернувшись на месте, пошел к лестнице прочь от Джоша, который замер в школьном коридоре с назревающим стояком в штанах. 

_Что ж, я думаю, тебе будет полезно узнать, что я сейчас пойду в туалет разбираться с **твоей** заслугой._

Дан уже заходил в кабинку мужского туалета, когда завибрировавший телефон оповестил его о входящем сообщении.

«Жду не дождусь картинок в твоей голове.»

_Тайлер Роберт Джозеф!_

***

Тише. Дыши.

Воздух проникает в легкие и высвобождается паром. Ладони онемели от холода. Нос и щеки покалывает от снежинок, несущихся прямо в лицо. В Японии крыши школ оборудованы таким образом, чтобы избежать самоубийств или несчастных случаев – по периметру установлен высокий забор. Здесь его нет, поэтому ей никто не помешает. Украсть ключ у уборщика и сделать свой не сложно. 

Светлые волосы развеваются на ветру. Слезы уже давно замерзли на ресницах и превратились в льдинки. 

Страшно. Не прыгать, а **не решиться**. Снег из-под подошв отрывается и хлопьями падает на землю. Следы скоро заметет. Девушка часто дышит и зажмуривает глаза. Льдинки на ресницах покалывают веки. Она не слышит, как дверь на крышу медленно открывается.

***

Тайлер вышел из здания и сразу натянул капюшон на голову. Снегопад – не редкое явление для января. Он закрыл глаза и втянул носом воздух. Прозвенел звонок. Джозеф искренне сочувствовал Джошу, которому **пришлось** опоздать на урок. Но также он внутренне торжествовал, потому что именно Дан был тем, кто в большинстве случаев заставлял краснеть Тайлера. Как например в день рождения Джозефа, первого декабря, когда он устроил ему односторонний мысленный секстинг с достаточно красочным описанием, в то время как брюнет принимал поздравления от своей милейшей бабули. Тайлер опустил голову, вспомнив, как она трепала его раскрасневшиеся щеки, а сам он ерзал на стуле, пытаясь скрыть результат фантазий Джоша. Или, например, когда Тайлер пришел поздравить семью Данов с Рождеством, и Лаура с Биллом настояли на том, чтобы брюнет остался на ужин. Джош вел себя прилично практически весь вечер, пока Джозеф не извинился и не отпросился в туалет. Дан проследовал за ним, и, может быть, они провели в туалете чуть больше времени, чем планировали. И, может быть, Тайлер забыл, зачем вообще пошел в этот туалет.

Джозеф улыбнулся своей маленькой мести. Шум в ушах утихал по мере отдаления парня от здания школы. 

_Четвертый этаж. Этого достаточно?_

Стоп. 

_Холодно._

Стоп. Стоп. Стоп.

_Просто сделай шаг. Сделай. Сделай шаг. Давай._

Тайлер завертел головой. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, как к краю крыши учебного корпуса школы подходит девушка. 

Черт.

***

Джозеф бежит. Он буквально врезается во входные двери, наверняка наделав много шума, но сейчас это было уже не важно. Важно было то, что на крыше сейчас была девочка, и если он не поторопится, девочки уже не будет. Восемь пролетов лестницы меньше, чем за минуту. Сердце бьется где-то в горле. В глазах темнеет. Дверь на крышу тяжелая, но открывается она бесшумно.

***

Девушка заносит ногу над пропастью. Ее всю трясет.

Крепкие руки хватают девушку за талию и резко дергают назад. Она падает на что-то мягкое.

Тайлер падает и ударяется плечом о кирпичную трубу. Он тяжело дышит, прижимая к себе дрожащее тело. Успел.

\- Какого черта?!

Девушка отпихивает его руки. Джозеф удивленно моргает, но рук не расцепил.

\- Я, вообще-то, тебя спас!

\- Я тебя просила об этом?! – Голубые глаза кидали бы молнии, если бы могли. – Герой нашелся... Пусти!

Он размыкает руки. Девушка поднимается на ноги и отряхивается. Тайлер все еще сидит на снегу и пытается понять, что происходит.

\- Сколько людей знает? – вдруг спрашивает она. 

\- Что?

\- Кто еще знает, что я здесь? – повторяет блондинка и трет онемевшие от холода щеки.

Только он.

\- Много людей, они уже поднимаются сюда, – врет Джозеф. Он начинает понимать, что происходит.

\- Вот черт. Я даже этого сделать не могу!

Девушка снова садится в снег и начинает плакать. Снежинки падают ей на волосы, создавая временную красоту, которая растает, стоит зайти в тепло.

Тайлер незаметно достает телефон и быстро печатает сообщение. 

\- Тшш, не плачь, – брюнет отправляет сообщение Джошу. Затем он осторожно придвигается ближе к девушке и притягивает ее к себе. Она утыкается носом в его плечо. Тайлер обнимает ее. Крупные слезы скатываются по щекам и падают в мех куртки. 

Вот и прогулял химию.

***

Джош получил сообщение от Тайлера, когда подходил к кабинету. С улыбкой нажимая на уведомление, он ожидал увидеть что-то вроде «Что ж, теперь мне стоит освежиться.», ведь Дан **очень старался** как можно **ярче** думать о том, что делал в туалете. Однако прочитав сообщение, Джош помрачнел. Он вбежал в класс химии, не обращая внимание на учителя, раздраженного его опозданием, и сказал о попытке суицида на крыше. Конечно, урок отменили, вызвали полицию, скорую и, конечно, несколько учителей поднялись на крышу, находя там плачущую девушку и Тайлера Джозефа, успокаивающего ее.

Когда все спустились вниз, брюнету пожали руку и хлопнули по плечу. Девушку оттащили от него, посадили в скорую и захлопнули за ней дверь. Машина отъехала от здания школы. Сигнальные огни осветили толпу собравшихся зевак. В общей сложности, всем было все равно, что случилось, просто им хотелось прогулять занятия. Девушка прижалась носом к мутному стеклу окна машины, и не отрывала взгляда от Тайлера все то время, пока она могла видеть его. 

\- Мистер Джозеф, Вам придется прийти в участок, чтобы занести Ваши показания в протокол, мы с Вами свяжемся, – полицейский снова похлопал его по плечу. Тайлер кивнул.

\- Хорошо. 

\- Парень, ты сегодня спас человека. Ты герой. Помни об этом.

\- Я... Да...

Джозеф рвано улыбнулся. Полицейский сел в машину. 

\- Никого я не спас, – горько прошептал Тайлер, провожая взглядом отъезжающую машину.

***

\- Хей, ты в порядке? – Джош следил за дорогой, время от времени поворачиваясь в сторону задумчивого брюнета. Они все-таки поехали в порт Клинтон, который находился в другой стороне штата.

\- Да, – Джозеф пожал плечами. 

_Ты не в порядке. У тебя на глазах чуть человек не умер._

\- Я в порядке, Джош. – Тайлер потер переносицу. – Это же не я стоял там, на краю.

\- Ты выдернул ее с края. Ты ее спас, Тайлер.

\- Я не... – Джозеф покачал головой. – У нее в голове столько всего. И все эти мысли, они все еще там. Так что, никого я не спас. Боюсь, что я всего лишь отсрочил еще одну попытку. 

\- Теперь с нее глаз не спустят, поверь мне. – Дан сжал руль. Тайлер посмотрел на его белые костяшки. 

\- Джош, а ты в порядке?

\- Я?

\- Ты. 

\- Причем тут я? Я всего лишь сказал учителю о том, что случилось...

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

\- Тайлер, я... Я объяснял, что у меня это был минутный порыв. К тому же, я все еще принимаю антидепрессанты. Все нормально.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Я уверен. – Джош все еще сжимал руль. Джозеф тяжело вздохнул.

\- Хорошо.

Они ехали еще полчаса, после чего повернули направо и выехали на смотровую площадку. Дан подвел машину к ограждению и заглушил мотор.

\- Приехали, – буркнул розоволосый.

\- Это... Это не порт Клинтон, – пробормотал Тайлер.

\- Ты был прав, туда ехать очень долго, поэтому я вспомнил об этом месте. Какая разница, откуда смотреть закат. – Джош натянул на голову шапку и застегнул воротник. – На заднем сидении есть пледы. – Он открыл дверь и вышел из машины. Джозеф перегнулся через коробку передач и вытянул с заднего сидения сначала один плед, затем второй. 

Дан тем временем открыл багажник и достал небольшую корзину для пикника. 

\- Я не предвидел снегопад, но я предвидел то, что нам будет холодно, поэтому я взял кофе. – Парень захлопнул багажник. Тайлер тоже вышел из машины, прижимая пледы к груди. 

\- А я-то думал, зачем ты почти всю поездку напеваешь про себя рождественские песенки. 

Джош засмеялся.

\- Это было глупо.

\- Нет, совсем нет, – брюнет расстелил один из пледов на капоте машины. Дан поставил корзину на крышу и забрался на капот, Тайлер сел рядом. Он развернул второй плед и укрыл им их обоих. Джош потянулся к парню и надел ему на голову капюшон. С площадки открывался прекрасный вид на простилающийся внизу город. Солнце уже садилось, поэтому в темных окнах зданий, тут и там, зажигались огоньки. Джозеф никогда здесь не был, поэтому смотрел во все глаза.

\- Это, наверное, мой первый сюрприз, так что... - Дан улыбнулся. – Спасибо. 

\- Закат будет через двадцать минут, - Джош сверился с часами на телефоне. 

\- Ты и это предвидел? – Тайлер взял его за руку. Теплая. Они еще не успели замерзнуть.

\- Нет, я посмотрел в интернете. 

\- Так чем же нам убить эти двадцать минут? 

\- Ну, я даже не знаю...

\- Я знаю. 

Тайлер впечатался в его губы поцелуем. Он отпустил руку Джоша и прикоснулся к его шее обеими ладонями, очерчивая большими пальцами челюсть. Дан толкнулся языком в рот брюнета, и тот покорно впустил его. Их языки столкнулись, по спине Джозефа пробежали мурашки. Сердце стучит, как бешеное. Джош провел ладонями по бедрам брюнета вверх, переходя на задницу и притягивая его к себе ближе. Тайлер оседлал парня, перекинув ногу через его бедро. Дан все еще исследовал его задницу и почему-то волновался не слишком холодные ли у него руки. А еще не увидит ли их кто. А еще...

\- Руки теплые, здесь никого нет, и да, я тоже мечтал об этом с самого ланча, – оторвавшись от изучения рта Джоша, прошептал Джозеф. Он припал губами к кадыку парня. Тот тяжело дышал.

_Ты видел, как я дрочил?_

\- Милый, я видел это много раз, – произнес Тайлер, оставляя дорожку из поцелуев на его шее. Он почувствовал член Дана, упирающийся в его бедро.

\- Хочешь посмотреть еще раз?

Брюнет отстранился и посмотрел в затуманенные глаза Джоша.

\- К черту закат?

\- К черту закат. Завтра же еще один будет.

\- Да, ты прав.

После этого вечера Тайлер выяснил несколько вещей. 

Первое – в машине очень неудобно заниматься чем-либо, особенно дрочить друг другу. Второе – если забыть что-либо на крыше машины, оно упадет, как только машина сдвинется с места. И, наконец, третье. 

У него появилось любимое место в городе.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Желтый или зеленый?

\- И тебе доброе утро.

\- Ну так? Желтый или зеленый?

\- Желтый?

\- Прекрасно, спасибо, пока.

\- Пока?

Джош разбудил его в **девять утра** в **субботу** только ради этого? Серьезно? Твой мозг может воспроизводить хоть что-то кроме вопросов, Джозеф? Нет?

Тайлер засунул телефон обратно под подушку и перевернулся на левый бок. Спина немного болела из-за вчерашних действий в машине. Брюнет улыбается в наволочку. То ли эффект от снотворного еще не прошел, то ли весь остальной мир решил отключиться, в его голове было тихо, как если бы кто-нибудь убавил звук у телевизора. Ему было слишком лень искать и «читать» Джоша прямо сейчас, к тому же, теперь он знает, что нужно делать, чтобы сохранять Джозефа в неведении. Наверняка сейчас он напевает последний альбом Paramore, о котором твердил уже несколько дней. Ладно, пусть будет еще один сюрприз. 

Родители Тайлера уже проснулись и завтракали на кухне. 

\- Мне опять звонили из полиции вчера.

\- Что на этот раз?

\- Он спас девушку.

\- Это же хорошо?

\- Она стояла на крыше и хотела покончить с собой, но Тайлер стащил ее с края в последний момент. 

\- Наш сын, оказывается, герой.

\- Не спеши, теперь они будут выяснять, не он ли ее туда потащил.

\- Что? Серьезно, что ли? 

\- Я не шучу. Якобы, он не мог увидеть ее, стоя на земле. 

\- А ее спросили?

\- Она молчит. Врачи говорят, что она все еще в шоке. 

\- И поэтому в полиции решили, что Тайлер мог быть инициатором этого дерьма?

\- Пап, не выражайся. – Джозеф младший входит, зевая, на кухню. Он полежал чуть-чуть в кровати, пытаясь снова уснуть, но ничего не вышло. Поэтому Тайлер умылся и решил спуститься на кухню. И, конечно, он слышал весь разговор.

\- Так ты был инициатором? – Крис проигнорировал замечание сына. Келли поставила тарелку с блинчиками на стол. Тайлер закатил глаза.

\- Нет. Я увидел ее, когда стоял внизу, прибежал на крышу и сдернул ее оттуда. – Он отодвинул стул и сел за стол. Миссис Джозеф прищурившись посмотрела на сына.

\- Что ты делал на улице? – _Ты прогуливал?_

Серьезно, женщина? Девушка могла умереть, и все, что тебя волнует – прогуливал ли твой сын уроки?

\- Только не ругайтесь... – медленно произнес брюнет.

\- Ты курил? – прервала его мать.

Что?!

\- Я знала, что так будет, только не это! – Келли всплеснула руками. Тайлер поморщился.

\- Нет, мам! Фу! Я не...

\- Тогда что ты там делал? – Отец помалкивал, шурша субботней газетой, предоставив разговор жене. Миссис Джозеф сверлила сына взглядом.

\- Ничего! Я просто... дышал воздухом...

\- Так ты прогуливал? – Тайлер вздохнул. Какая теперь разница...

\- Да, я прогуливал.

\- Очень приятно слышать! Каких еще сюрпризов нам ждать?!

\- Келли, он спас девчонку, это важнее, – примирительно сказал мистер Джозеф. Однако мать Тайлера уже было не остановить.

\- Меня волнует мой сын больше, чем какая-то идиотка, жаждущая внимания!

\- Мам, ты не права...

\- Тайлер, ты изменился. Ты часто отвлекаешься на уроках, учителя это заметили. Если ты завалишь выпускные экзамены, то...

\- Мои оценки не снизились. 

\- А вдруг снизятся? И еще эти прогулы...

\- Это был первый раз, когда я прогулял, мам. 

\- Я будто не знаю тебя больше!

\- Мам...

\- Это все из-за Джоша?

\- Причем здесь Джош?

\- Ты вел себя иначе до появления Джоша. Это он заставил тебя прогулять?

\- Я... Нет. Он меня отговаривал, но я его не послушал.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что сейчас та девушка была бы мертва, мам! – крикнул Тайлер. Его мать осеклась и замолчала. – И так уж вышло, что моя голова чуть не взорвалась от гребаной мигрени, поэтому я вышел на воздух. ДА, я не пошел к медсестре, и это, возможно, не самое мое лучшее решение, но если бы я пошел, она бы умерла! Та девушка! Это все стечение гребаных обстоятельств, вот что это!

\- Не выражайся, – машинально произнес его отец. Джозеф упирается руками в столешницу, его стул со скрипом отъезжает от стола.

\- Да к черту все... – Он взлетает вверх по лестнице к себе в комнату и быстро переодевается из пижамы в черные джинсы и в такого же цвета худи. Тайлер очень зол. Он возвращается снова на первый этаж, но только для того, чтобы взять куртку и нацепить ботинки. 

\- Ты куда собрался, мы еще не договорили! – Джозеф завязывает шнурки, когда его мать подходит и становится рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди. Весь ее вид не предвещает ничего хорошего. 

\- Я поем в другом месте, – бросает брюнет и открывает тяжелую входную дверь.

\- Тайлер, я тебя никуда не отпускала! – Дверь с грохотом захлопывается. – Тайлер!

***

\- Я могу прийти к тебе, скажем, прямо сейчас? – Тайлер идет по улице, ему прохладно без шапки, поэтому он ежится. Голос Джоша из динамика телефона звучит немного приглушенно, будто он находится в месте, где нельзя шуметь.

\- Ну, я бы с радостью, но я не дома. – Он напевает Hard times, прямое попадание. – Что-то срочное?

\- Эм... Нет, не думаю. Во сколько освободишься?

\- Думаю, через пару часов. Встретимся у меня около полудня, хорошо? 

\- Да, конечно.

\- У меня для тебя сюрприз.

\- Я уже понял. Мне тоже нравится эта песня Paramore. – Дан смеется в трубку.

\- Это, скорее, для меня, но я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже понравилось. Потому что мне нравится, даже очень.

\- Я заинтригован.

\- Хорошо.

Джозеф прощается с Джошем и вешает трубку. Итак, теперь у него есть пара часов. 

Тайлер идет вдоль улицы, попутно роясь в карманах собственной одежды. Наконец, он находит то, что искал – помятая двадцатка. Что ж, теперь можно позавтракать. Он сворачивает к Taco Bell.

***

\- Черт.

Тайлеру в глаза било гребаное солнце. Только оно было не в небе. Оно приземлилось на голову к гребаному Джошу Дану. 

Гребаный Джош Дан сейчас стоял на пороге собственного дома, и его гребаные волосы были желтого цвета.

Парень нахмурился.

\- Тебе не нравится? – _Ты сам выбрал желтый._

\- Я знаю, я... – Джозеф заморгал. – Я... Стоп. – Он отвернулся. – Дай мне минуту. 

_Тебе не нравится._

\- Мне нравится. – Тайлер вновь посмотрел на волосы Джоша. – Очень.

_У тебя реакция странная._

Джозеф быстрыми шагами приблизился к парню. Он протянул руку и дотронулся к **солнцу**. 

\- Я просто... Я просто привык к розовому цвету. 

\- Ну, он практически смылся, надо было обновлять цвет. А потом я подумал, почему не перекраситься? И позвонил тебе, когда выбирал между двумя красками. – Дан пожал плечами, позволяя брюнету запустить пальцы себе в волосы. – Тебе не нравится? – повторил он.

Тайлер притянул его ближе и поцеловал. Затем он отстранился, улыбнувшись.

\- Мне нужно привыкнуть, хоть мои глаза теперь будут часто болеть. 

_Почему?_

\- Я ведь буду смотреть на гребаное солнце.

Джош выдохнул и засмеялся.

\- Избавь меня от каламбуров, будь добр. – Джозеф поклонился, сложив ладони вместе.

\- Слушаюсь, Джош-сан. – Дан пихнул его в плечо. – Тебе идет, правда. Больше подходит твоей индивидуальности. Но если ты захочешь вернуться в розовый цвет, я не буду против. Или любой другой цвет. Это твои волосы, чувак. Ты будешь нравиться мне даже лысым. 

Джош снова засмеялся и отступил в сторону, пропуская брюнета в дом.

\- Заткнись... 

\- Я серьезно! Мне все равно, что в твоих волосах, гораздо важнее, что в твоей голове. Дошло? – Тайлер подвигал бровями. 

_А, типа ты телепат._

\- Точно. Только что придумал! – гордо произнес Джозеф и направился в комнату Джоша.

Дан закрыл входную дверь и улыбнулся. Его переполняло тепло к этому непонятному парню, который сейчас вприпрыжку спускался по лестнице в подвал. Сегодня будет хороший день.

***

\- Это было ужасно, я накричал на нее, а потом ушел, хлопнув дверью...

Джош сидел в кресле, обняв Тайлера, который расположился у него на коленях. Дан положил подбородок брюнету на плечо, наблюдая за тем, как тот размахивает руками, рассказывая, что произошло. Семейство Дан вновь уехало в поход на выходные, оставив Джоша дома из-за его болезни. Все-таки, лес хранит в себе немало опасностей, особенно зимой.

\- Но она же... – начал Дан, Тайлер перебил его.

\- Я знаю. Она беспокоится. Я знаю, что она меня любит, и что хочет, как лучше, но это не меняет того факта, что она обесценила человеческую жизнь, поставив ее рядом с моей успеваемостью. Мои оценки были первым, о чем она подумала. Это правда. Она не подумала, мог ли я упасть, она не подумала, почему та девочка там оказалась, она не подумала, почему не заметили учителя. Она подумала о моих оценках. – Джозеф покачал головой. – Вот почему, я думаю, наш мир стал таким.

\- Каким? 

\- Равнодушным. Это неправильно. 

\- Он стал таким не поэтому, просто у людей изменились ценности. И эти ценности у каждого разные, и не значит, что-то, что отличается от твоей правды – неправда. 

\- Ты хоть себя слышишь, Джош?! – Тайлер вскочил с места, вырвавшись из объятий. – Человек. Мог. Умереть. Из всех людей, Джош, я думал... Я думал, что ты сможешь понять...

\- Она сделала все, чтобы ее остановили, разве нет? – спокойно спросил Дан. Брюнет опешил.

\- Что?!

\- Она ведь долго планировала все, не так ли? Ты знаешь это, ты ведь телепат. Она выбрала школу, крышу школы. Шансов, что ее никто не увидит и не остановит не так много, правда? Спорю, она еще и увидела фото где-нибудь на тамблере, типа, эстетика, кровь на снегу, и все такое. Украла ключ, сделала дубликат. И не закрыла дверь. Если ты хочешь покончить со всем, тебе не захочется, чтобы кто-то тебе помешал. Что первое она сделала у тебя после того, как ты ее спас?

\- Джош...

\- Что она сделала, Тайлер? – Джозеф замолчал, вспоминая. Его глаза расширились.

\- Она... она разозлилась. Она разозлилась и отпихнула меня.

\- Так, что было потом?

\- Она спросила, сколько людей еще знает. Я подумал... Я подумал, что она все еще хочет сброситься, поэтому соврал. – Тайлер заходил кругами по комнате. 

\- Это бы не остановило ее, если бы она действительно решилась. 

\- Нет. – Джозеф остановился и замотал головой из стороны в сторону. – Нет, нет, нет, ты ошибаешься!

\- Тайлер... – Джош поднимается из кресла и подходит к парню. Тайлер отскакивает от него.

\- Нет! Не трогай меня! 

\- Тайлер... – повторяет Дан, брюнет перебивает его.

\- Я ухожу. – Он взлетает вверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. 

\- Подожди, Тайлер, стой! – Джош бежит следом. На пороге Джозеф останавливается. 

\- Я докажу тебе. – Он разворачивается на месте и смотрит Дану в глаза. – Я докажу, что ты не прав.

***

Девушка молчала. С ней пытались разговаривать психологи, лечащий врач, полицейский, родители, братья и сестры, но она молчала.

\- Это нормально, – говорили психологи. – Это шок. Пройдет через несколько часов.

Шел уже второй день, девушка продолжала молчать. 

Полиция начала обрабатывать версию того, что ее мог привести на крышу один из учеников и запугать до такой степени, чтобы та перестала говорить. Выбор пал на Тайлера Джозефа, ученика, который якобы нашел ее. По его показаниям, девушка разговаривала с ним, но потом перестала. Джозеф не мог привести ее на крышу, так как его видело много людей на перемене ранее. И позже дежурный по коридору видел, как он бежит по лестнице вверх. Подросток вне подозрений. Но только этот подросток. Кроме него здесь обучается еще несколько сотен учеников, устраивать допрос каждому? 

\- Дайте мне поговорить с ней.

\- Что, прости?

С Тайлером связались тем же вечером, после того, как он поссорился с Джошем. Это была ссора? Да, наверное, это была ссора. Джозеф шел по улице, пиная какой-то камешек, без какой-либо цели. Просто боль в носке ботинка напоминала ему, какой он мудак. Джош не хотел его обидеть, ровно, как и мать. А Тайлер просто взял и оттолкнул его. И теперь Тайлер чувствовал себя мудаком. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы позвонить Джошу и извиниться, как его собственный телефон завибрировал, отобразив на экране незнакомый номер. Голос из трубки оказался голосом детектива Дэвиса, который уже час сидел и допрашивал Джозефа, задавая ему одни и те же вопросы. Тайлеру уже исполнилось восемнадцать, поэтому на допросе не присутствовал психолог.

\- Дайте мне поговорить с ней, – повторил брюнет.

\- Парень, ты, вроде как, заинтересованное лицо. Ты же знаешь такую статью, как «Склонение к самоубийству»? 

\- Я не склонял ее ни к чему, я вообще ее не знал до вчерашнего дня. Просто... дайте мне поговорить с ней, я же уже разговаривал.

\- А потом она замолчала, кто знает, что ты там ей сказал.

\- Послушайте, мистер Дэвис...

\- Детектив Дэвис.

\- Детектив Дэвис, Вы же сами знаете, что я ни в чем не виноват. Я... Я спас ее... – выдавил он из себя. – И потом успокаивал до прихода остальных. Что вы теряете? Простой разговор. Можно хоть в этой самой комнате, будете наблюдать вон из-за того зеркала. Ничего я не сделаю, обещаю.

\- Парень, если бы я верил всем, кто мне обещает что-либо в этой комнате, наша страна была бы в глубокой... Не важно... 

Тайлер уже знал, что он согласен. 

\- В допросную мы ее не потащим, лишний стресс, да и врачи будут против. Но при разговоре будут присутствовать психолог и я собственной персоной. Что-то вроде очной ставки. 

\- Ладно.

\- И ваш разговор будет записываться. 

\- Без вопросов.

\- Тогда поехали.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- А чего время терять?

Действительно. Тайлер надевал куртку, когда услышал последнюю мысль детектива Дэвиса.

_Как же осточертели подростки с их «нерешаемыми» проблемами..._

***

Девушка с небесного цвета глазами сидит в кровати. Ее спина прямая, руки на одеяле. Светлые волосы рассыпаны по плечам. Взгляд устремлен в пустоту.

Ей шестнадцать, поэтому она в педиатрическом отделении и ее больничная рубашка с рисунком из маленьких звездочек. 

\- Она устала, дайте ей отдохнуть. – Врач качает головой. – Вы только и делаете, что допрашиваете ее уже второй день.

\- Еще один человек. – умоляет Дэвис. Тайлер смотрит через окно в палату. – Всего один! Дайте ему шанс!

\- … Ладно. Ее состояние стабильно, но это не значит, что оно таковым останется. 

Они заходят в палату. Вдруг здесь становится слишком многолюдно, пространство маленькое. 

\- Милая, с тобой хотят поговорить, – мягко произносит доктор. – Снова.

Девушка смотрит пустым взглядом на детектива, затем на психолога. 

\- Не с нами, – поправляет доктора Дэвис. Он поворачивается к двери и машет рукой. – Заходи.

Джозеф заходит в палату. Становится еще теснее. Доктор выходит. Остаются полицейский, психолог, девушка и...

\- Это Тайлер, ты его помнишь? – тихо произносит Дэвис и включает диктофон. – Тайлер Джозеф. Он хочет поговорить с тобой. 

_Что ты здесь делаешь?!_

Она боится. Почему она боится?

\- Ты можешь начинать, Тайлер. – детектив кивает ему и отступает к окну, не спуская глаз с подростка. Брюнет кивает и садится на стул. 

Пустой взгляд перестает быть пустым. Карие глаза встречаются с голубыми. 

\- Привет, Дженна.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дженна Блэк, дамы и господа.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Привет, Дженна. 

Блондинка воззрилась на него, нахмурившись.

\- Я хотел поговорить, поэтому я пришел. 

_Зачем? Ты помешал мне сделать то, что я планировала очень давно, пришел позлорадствовать?_

\- Ну, они думают, что я заставил тебя это сделать...

_Что за?.._

\- И мне бы очень помогло, если бы ты сказала, что это не так.

\- Джозеф, тебе нельзя воздействовать на нее таким образом.

_То есть, ты хочешь спасти свою шкуру? Черта с два..._

\- Вообще бы очень помогло, если бы ты сказала хоть что-нибудь.

_А смысл? Они все равно не слушают._

\- Ты же знаешь, что они говорят? Что ты стерва, жаждущая внимания. 

_И?_

\- И ты его получила сполна, так ведь?

\- Джозеф!

\- Отдельная палата, психолог, родственники, одноклассники. Даже в новостях упомянули.

_Серьезно? На каком канале?_

\- И они все повторяют, что я спас тебя. Что я герой. Знаешь, что я думаю? Что это все хрень полная. 

_А как же почести герою?_

\- Когда ты там рыдала на крыше, я думаю, любой бы тебя пожалел. Я думал, нет, я ее не спас, у нее еще полно демонов, с которыми бороться и бороться. Я думал, что знаю людей. 

_Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне!_

\- Я знаю, что ты уговаривала себя там, наверху.

_Что?_

\- Сделай шаг, говорила ты себе, сделай, и все проблемы решатся. Один шаг и все. Так почему же ты не закрыла дверь на крышу, Дженна? У тебя же был ключ и все время мира. 

_Заткнись._

\- Почему ты оттолкнула меня? Почему спросила про людей? Почему молчишь сейчас, когда люди пытаются помочь тебе, после всей тишины и отказа выслушать?

Девушка заткнула уши.

_Заткнись-заткнись-заткнись!_

\- Джозеф, аккуратнее выбирай выражения!

\- Знаешь, почему, Дженна? Потому что ты стерва, жаждущая внимания. И я не собираюсь давать тебе его еще больше.

Тайлер поднялся со стула и направился к двери. 

\- Пошел ты! – выплюнула блондинка ему вслед и тут же зажала обеими руками рот. Джозеф снова повернулся к ней. 

\- Я знаю, каково это, когда в голове слишком много мыслей, – тихо сказал он. – И когда этот голос говорит, что ты ничего не можешь. Этот голос не решает ничего, абсолютно. Решаешь ты. Хорошее или плохое. Бороться или сдаться. Жить или умереть. Если ты выберешь бороться, будет трудно, даже просто продолжать идти. Но в конце концов борьба нас освободит. 

Его слова повисли в комнате, как тучи. Еще немного и пойдет дождь. И он идет, из глаз Дженны Блэк. Детектив выключает диктофон. Тайлер выходит из палаты. 

\- Джозеф, стой! – Дэвис выскочил за ним. Брюнет подождал, пока детектив его догонит. – Что это было?

\- К сожалению, детектив Дэвис, иногда люди не могут признаться в чем-либо даже самим себе. Что они любят другого человека, или что они ненавидят нынешнюю работу. Или что им необходима помощь. Или что они одиноки.

\- Как ты это понял?

\- Не знаю, детектив. – Тайлер пожал плечами. – Мы же подростки. У нас у всех одни и те же «нерешаемые» проблемы. – Он улыбнулся. Дэвис побледнел.

***

Тайлер толкает стеклянную дверь и выходит из больницы. Его продержали там еще час, пришлось разговаривать с психологом Дженны о случившемся. Когда парня, наконец, отпустили, на улице уже стемнело. Он проверил телефон. Всего два пропущенных от матери и одно сообщение.

«Тайлер, пожалуйста, позвони мне, когда выйдешь из полицейского участка.»

Должно быть, ей позвонили оттуда. Тайлер нажал кнопку вызова. Ответили сразу же.

\- Алло, Тайлер? Ты в порядке?

\- Да, я только что вышел из больницы.

\- Что ты там делал? 

\- Я... Я расскажу, когда приду домой, хорошо? Я в порядке, обещаю.

\- ... Ладно. 

Прежде чем отключиться, Тайлер услышал еще кое-что, что заставило его зажмуриться и ощутить неприятный укол в районе сердца.

_Я люблю тебя._

***

Джозеф поворачивает ключ в замке и медленно открывает дверь. Дома тихо. Тайлер слышит, как отец наверху пытается разобраться с работой, которую он взял на дом. Мать спит, кажется. Джозеф заходит в дом, разувается и снимает куртку. Затем он идет на кухню, чтобы налить себе немного воды. То, что он видит там, привело за собой еще несколько болезненных уколов в груди. Миссис Джозеф сидела за кухонным столом, склонив голову на сложенные руки, и дремала.

Она его ждала. 

Глаза защипало. Пить расхотелось. Тайлер протягивает ладонь и гладит Келли по плечу.

\- Мам, я дома.

Она распахивает глаза. 

\- Тайлер? Это ты?

\- Мам, прости меня.

\- Тайлер... – Она притягивает его к себе и крепко обнимает. _Зачем я накричала на него?_

\- Прости меня, – шепчет Тайлер. – Прости, прости, прости, прости, прости, прости...

\- Тшш. Все хорошо. – Келли покачивает его в своих объятиях, совсем как в детстве, утирая со смуглых щек слезы.

***

\- И все-таки, что же случилось с той девочкой?

Они сидят на кухне. Тайлер дует в кружку с чаем, который заварила ему мама. Он немного успокоился и рассказал ей все о том, что произошло вчера и сегодня, в полицейском участке и больнице. На этот раз Келли внимательно слушала его. Действительно **слушала**.

\- Она хотела умереть красиво. – Джозеф сделал глоток горячего напитка, ощущая, как он согревает его изнутри. Келли нахмурилась.

\- В каком смысле?

\- В прямом. Оставила записку, положила ее в карман джинсов, чтобы нашли уже потом, в морге. Из всех возможных способов выбрала один из наиболее зрелищных. За пару дней до этого сдала задержанные книги в библиотеку, раздала долги своим друзьям, даже если это были всего пара центов, сделала стрижку. Она подготовилась, хотела уйти так, чтобы о ней помнили. 

\- Что с ней могло произойти такого, чтобы решиться на подобное?

\- Я не знаю точно, – естественно, он знал. – Но это всегда складывается из маленьких вещей. Один косой взгляд, грубое слово, насмешки. Иногда вещи не такие маленькие. И когда они происходят, они – все, о чем ты только можешь думать. Когда остаешься наедине со своими мыслями и тебе просто некуда деться. Ты засыпаешь, думаешь о них, просыпаешься – они обрушиваются тебе на голову. Можно пытаться «заглушить» их. Музыка, интернет, общение. Но избавиться от них очень трудно, практически невозможно. И в один момент все просто становится... слишком... слишком много. Этот момент самый страшный. В этот момент человеку необходимо, просто необходимо признать, что ему нужна помощь. Но, к сожалению, очень часто люди находят помощь не там. Или не находят ее вовсе, хотя она совсем рядышком, только руку протяни. Им кажется, что их никто не слушает. Что никому нет дела. Что их жизнь не имеет смысла. И тогда... – Тайлер тяжело вздохнул. – Тогда происходит непоправимое.

Келли покачала головой и потерла виски пальцами.

\- Это правда происходит? Со всеми вами?

\- Не со всеми, но со многими. – _С тобой?_ – Не со мной, – поспешно добавил он.

\- Так, ты думаешь, у той девочки было слишком много мыслей?

\- Ее зовут Дженна. И да, я так думаю. Так много, что она решила, что ей проще молчать, чем их озвучивать.

\- Но ты ее разговорил, как?

\- Я просто сказал то, что ни один человек, прошедший через подобное, не захочет услышать.

_Что все ради привлечения внимания?_

\- Что все ради привлечения внимания, – озвучил мамины мысли Джозеф. Она кивнула. 

Они недолго помолчали. Первой заговорила Келли.

\- Современные дети... они ходят в школу, словно на войну, – произнесла она. – Им приходится справляться с множеством вещей, о которых взрослые порой даже не подозревают... Ведь все что нужно – это просто поговорить...

\- Начать разговор очень трудно, – возразил Тайлер.

\- Но порой это все, что нужно. Просто говори. Не молчи. Не обязательно сражаться со всем в одиночку. Лишить себя жизни – немного неверная формулировка. Не себя, кого-то. Жалеть о ней будет не человек, который это сделал. Это испытание для других людей. Это то, о чем многие забывают. 

_Надеюсь, что ты не забываешь. Если тебя не станет..._

\- Мам, – прервал ее мысли брюнет. – Я тебя люблю. 

Келли печально улыбнулась.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю, милый. 

Она поцеловала сына в щеку и потрепала его по голове.

\- Пообещай мне, что расскажешь, если у тебя будет слишком много мыслей в голове, ладно?

Джозеф криво усмехнулся.

\- Хорошо, – легко соврал он.

***

\- Кстати, мам, всего два пропущенных? Серьезно?

Тайлер выглянул из ванной комнаты с зубной щеткой в зубах. Келли заканчивала менять простыни на его постели. Не то, чтобы Тайлер не мог этого сделать сам, просто ей очень хотелось это сделать. Мамы странные. 

\- Я позвонила домой Джошу и спросила, не у него ли ты. Он ответил, что ты только что ушел. У него был печальный голос, я спросила все ли нормально. Он сказал что-то вроде «Все путем, миссис Джозеф!» и повесил трубку. А потом через несколько минут мне позвонил детектив Даллас или Дэллис, не помню, и сказал, что тебя вызывают к ним в участок. Я сказала ему перезвонить тебе на мобильный и перестала переживать. 

Тайлер прополоскал рот от зубной пасты и выключил воду. 

\- Повтори часть про Джоша? – крикнул он, вытирая лицо полотенцем.

\- Я говорю, что он был очень грустный! – крикнула Келли в ответ, взбивая подушку. – Вы повздорили?! Что-то серьезное?!

Джозеф медленно вышел из ванной. 

\- Мам?

\- Да?

\- Кажется, я облажался.

***

Тайлер снова бежит. Кажется, за последние несколько дней он выполнил план забегов по физкультуре за целый месяц.

Он слышит его, но ему **нужно** удостовериться **лично**. 

Двухцветный дом совсем рядом, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

***

\- Куда он на этот раз? – Мистер Джозеф оторвался от ноутбука и потер шею, разминая ее. Келли поправила очки для чтения и перевернула страницу.

\- Я отпустила его к Данам.

\- Ночь на дворе.

\- С ним все будет в порядке.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я ему верю.

***

Тайлер стоит на крыльце двухцветного дома, пытается отдышаться. Он слышит заставку двадцатого века фокс. Еще немного и Джозеф начнет хохотать, как безумный. Джош смотрит Звездные войны. А он уже наворотил там себе невесть что.

\- Тайлер? – Дан открывает дверь. В уголке его губ крошки от попкорна. Тайлер счастливо улыбается.

\- Ты в порядке.

\- Ну, а почему, собственно, я не должен быть в порядке? – нахмурился парень. – Уже половина двенадцатого, ты чего здесь делаешь? 

\- Джош, я был в больнице.

_Ну, и?_

Тайлер почувствовал, как глаза снова защипало.

\- Я разговаривал с ней, с Дженной. – Дан вздохнул.

_Ты пришел, чтобы рассказать мне, что был прав?_

\- Я пришел сказать тебе, что люблю тебя. 

_Что?_

\- Я люблю тебя. 

\- Я тебя слышал, но...

\- И я был прав. Но речь не об этом. Может, это слишком рано или слишком глупо. Мне плевать, я хочу, чтобы ты это знал.

\- Погоди, что такого случилось в больнице? – Тайлер вдохнул побольше воздуха.

\- Знаешь, это нечестно, что я могу слышать твои мысли, а ты мои – нет, было бы намного проще. И я думаю, что мне стоит больше говорить вслух то, о чем я думаю на самом деле. Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. Выслушай меня, пожалуйста. 

_Ты меня пугаешь._

\- Помнишь, той ночью, когда ты рассказал мне, что случилось в прошлой школе? Ты хотел узнать, о чем я думаю. А я сказал, что лучше не нужно. 

\- Помню.

\- Ты спросил, презираю ли я тебя. И я ответил нет. Это было правдой. Я просто подумал, что было бы, если у тебя получилось. Точнее, чего не было бы. – Тайлер покачал головой. – Столько вещей случилось с нами за этот короткий период времени. Если бы не ты, я бы не помог Джесси. Если бы не ты, я бы не сделал тот проклятый проект о ламантинах. Ты первый, кому я рассказал свой секрет, Джош. Ты не подумал, что я странный в первый же день знакомства. Ты поверил мне. Не оттолкнул. – Брюнет на секунду зажмурился, перед тем, как произнести следующие слова. – Я понял, что я гей. Из-за тебя. Ты мой первый друг, Джош. Как бы, за всю жизнь.

По лицу Джозефа потекли слезы. 

\- И сегодня я захотел тебе доказать, что ты ошибаешься насчет той девушки. Я был в больнице, мне разрешили с ней поговорить. Точнее, разговаривал только я, она молчала. Но я «слышал» ее. Боже, Джош, если твои мысли тогда, в старой школе, хотя бы частично были похожи на те, которые я слышал сегодня от нее... 

\- Тайлер...

\- Я оттолкнул тебя сегодня. 

_Это не так важно._

\- Это важно. Тот парень, он оттолкнул тебя тоже. Я не хочу быть таким, как он.

_Ты никогда не будешь._

\- Поэтому, я пришел сказать тебе, что я... Я люблю тебя, Джош. И все что я могу сделать сейчас, это пообещать, что я не позволю тебе чувствовать себя так, как тогда. Ясно? Я сделаю все для этого.

Джош преодолел расстояние между ними одним шагом и сжал брюнета в объятиях. Тайлер почувствовал, как бьется сердце Дана напротив его собственного. Ему хотелось раствориться в этом чувстве. Он уткнулся носом в плечо Джоша.

\- Я не планировал сегодня плакать больше одного раза, - пробормотал он в рукав его толстовки.

\- Я тоже, – отозвался Дан.

\- Ты плачешь? Не плачь, Джош.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю. 

Тайлер втянул его в поцелуй.

\- Ты на вкус, как попкорн, – прошептал он, отстранившись.

\- Да, и ты сделал его соленым, – все еще прижимая к себе Джозефа правой рукой, Джош вытер его слезы левой, очерчивая пальцами острые скулы. Дан поцеловал брюнета еще раз.

\- У меня есть еще, будешь?

\- Буду. – Еще поцелуй. – Ты смотришь третий эпизод?

\- Да, как ты?..

\- Я услышал, когда подошел. – Джош улыбается. Тайлер тоже.

_Ты удивительный._

\- Как и ты.

\- Идем. – Джош взял Тайлера за руку и потянул в дом. Входная дверь закрылась.

***

Джош просыпается от того, что у него затекла рука. Он уснул, положив левую руку себе под голову, а правой... Правой он обнимал парня, который сейчас посапывает у него на груди. Тайлер обнимает его обеими руками. Диван, на котором они лежат, короткий, они еле уместились на нем вдвоем, когда смотрели третий эпизод Звездных войн. Тайлер уснул под четвертый, когда уже весь попкорн был съеден, чай – выпит, а принцесса Лея – спасена.

Джош поднимает левую руку вверх и осторожно разминает ее. Кости немного хрустят. Тайлер трется щекой о толстовку Дана, но не просыпается. Он обнимает Джоша крепче. 

Джош думает. Он смотрит на брюнета, который сейчас хватается за него, как за спасательный круг, и думает. Думает о том, как он был счастлив, перекрашивая волосы в желтый цвет, потому что Тайлер сонно пробормотал в телефон: «Желтый». Как Джозеф осторожно дотронулся до его волос, как он улыбался. Он думает об этой глупой недо-ссоре, и как Тайлер хлопнул дверью перед его носом. Как Джош ходил из угла в угол, сверля взглядом телефон, не находя в себе силы позвонить. Он успел пожалеть тысячу раз о том, что сказал о той девушке. Кто он такой, чтобы судить? Желая разгрузить голову, он сел за домашнее задание, но загрузил ее еще больше. После двух часов терзаний Джош принял решение остановиться и начать марафон Звездных войн, все эпизоды которых он знал практически наизусть. Просто старый добрый попкорн, «Давным-давно в далекой-далекой галактике...» и... звонок в дверь?

Джош думает о дрожащем Тайлере, который опять не надел шапку, говорящем главные слова.

_Я люблю тебя._

Джош так много думал об этом. Тайлер все, несомненно, слышал, но решил произнести это вслух первым, чему Дан был очень благодарен. Он думает, что достал брюнета тем, что совсем не был сосредоточен на том, что происходило на экране, ведь в его голове, словно заевшей бегущей строкой, пробегало _Он меня любит. Меня. Любит. Он. Меня. Он. Любит._ Однако, тот ничего ему не сказал, лишь усмехался, поглощая попкорн и следя за двигающимися картинками. 

Джош думает, что он ведет себя, как влюбленная школьница.

Джош думает, что ему плевать.

Он обнимает спящего парня обеими руками. 

Он не видит, что парень, лежащий на его груди, давно не спит.

Он не видит, как парень с пушистыми ресницами улыбается в мягкую ткань толстовки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Я люблю Дженну.  
> 2\. Постоянно напоминаю себе, что в жанрах стоит даркфик, потому что мозг и пальцы упорно выдают флафф.


	8. Chapter 8

Утро было ленивым. 

Тайлер проснулся около одиннадцати, он действительно **выспался** , после того как проспал практически **всю ночь без снотворного** на груди у **Джоша**. Это было настолько естественным, будто было всегда. 

Джозеф и сам не понимал, как так вышло, просто вчера вечером он «подключился» к Джошу, и тот убаюкал его своими размышлениями. Или – Тайлер усмехнулся – биением своего сердца. А может, и тем, и другим.

Его обладатель куда-то исчез, но, судя по его мыслям, кажется, находился на кухне. Тайлер откинул **непонятно откуда** взявшийся плед, спустил ноги с дивана, сел и потер ладонями лицо. Потянулся к своему телефону – ни одного пропущенного. 

_Твоя мама звонила, сказала, чтобы ты домой шел, как только проснешься._

Джош стоял в дверях гостиной с мисками хлопьев в обеих руках и с пакетом молока в зубах. 

\- Несколько раз сходить не судьба, да? – Джозеф отложил телефон.

_Нет, конечно, ты за кого меня принимаешь?_

\- Ты все равно забыл ложки, – с улыбкой произнес Тайлер, когда Джош поставил на стол все, что принес. 

\- Нет, они здесь.

Дан повернулся к Тайлеру спиной. Из заднего кармана джинсов торчали ложки.

\- Если ты хотел, чтобы я попялился на твою задницу лишний раз, твой план сработал, – пробормотал Джозеф, доставая ложки.

\- Ты любишь мою задницу. – Джош плюхнулся рядом с Тайлером на диван и стал разливать молоко по мискам. Джозеф нахмурился.

\- Я тебя всего люблю, не только задницу.

_Ну вот, сказал._

Дан ослепительно улыбнулся. Тайлер зачерпнул ложкой хлопья.

\- Подловил, да?

\- Тебе стоит чаще говорить это вслух. 

\- Что именно? Часть про задницу? Или про тебя?

\- Про меня, пожалуйста. Но про задницу тоже не забывай.

\- Меня дома родители ждут, а ты меня тут провоцируешь своей задницей, – улыбаясь, проворчал Джозеф.

_Не делай вид, будто тебе не нравится._

Джош захрустел хлопьями. Тайлер вздохнул (Дан был прав) и тоже принялся есть. 

\- Ты выспался? – спросил он Джоша с набитым ртом. Тот отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Не особенно.

\- Извини.

\- Я не жалуюсь. Зато ты уснул. Ты же без снотворного сегодня, верно?

\- Я просто чувствовал себя... защищенно? Не знаю, наверное, это правильное слово. – у Тайлера в голове промелькнула картинка его самого, обнимающего Джоша обеими руками. 

_Может, рядом со мной тебе оно не нужно._

Джозеф улыбнулся. 

\- Может быть.

***

Тайлер делает домашнее задание у себя в комнате.

Он пришел домой после завтрака, за который благодарил Джоша еще около часа, поэтому вернулся Джозеф только к обеду. Мама ничего не сказала, зато отец как-то подозрительно посмотрел на него. Ничто из того, о чем он подумал, не было близко к правде, поэтому брюнет поднялся к себе и сел за учебники.

Мама была права, выпускные экзамены совсем скоро. Совсем скоро нужно будет выбирать вуз, факультет, собирать портфолио, чтобы отослать его в различные университеты. Совсем скоро нужно будет выбрать то, чем ты будешь заниматься всю свою жизнь. Ну, или часть жизни. 

И Тайлер понятия не имеет, чем будет заниматься дальше.

Его ни к чему не тянуло. Спорт? Не смешите меня. Искусство? Не думаю. Программирование? Его знаний недостаточно. Недостаточно. Это слово он будет произносить очень часто за эти несколько месяцев подготовки к экзаменам и после них, когда результаты уже появятся. 

Они говорят: «Просто найди то, в чем ты хорош».

А если Тайлер хорош во всем понемногу? Тогда что? Что, если у него получаются и естественные науки, и социальные? Он неплохо рисует, играет в баскетбол, неплохо решает физику. Неплохо. Еще одно слово, которое будет звучать очень часто в следующие несколько месяцев. 

Неплохо, **но** недостаточно.

Джозеф закончил с заданиями на понедельник, но он совсем забыл про проект по социологии, который нужно было сдать во вторник. Осталось два дня, не так уж плохо. Составить опрос и попросить пройти его от десяти до двадцати человек. 

Тайлер простонал в голос. Нужно было разговаривать с людьми.

Он погуглил примеры. Ладно, не очень сложно. Тему можно было брать любую. Джозеф задумался. Его одноклассники, скорее всего, выберут либо что-то очень безопасное, вроде «Как вы относитесь к еде в школьном кафетерии?», либо очень дерзкое, вроде «Считаете ли вы обязательным введение сексуального образования в школах?». Тайлер проверил почту. Несколько сообщений от Дана и одно от Эшли, его одноклассницы, с ссылкой на опрос. 

«пройди, пожалуйста! с:»

Все остальные, видимо, решили обойтись без Джозефа. У Джоша не было социологии, он скинул Тайлеру несколько фотографий себя с желтыми волосами и знак вопроса. Джозеф улыбнулся. Он отметил четвертое фото и переслал его парню.

«Эта.» [Отправить]

«❤»

Через несколько секунд Джош опубликовал ее на своей странице, собирая ворох самых разных комментариев. Девушки в основном восхищались, парни в основном обзывались. Тайлер поставил «лайк» на фото и вернулся к опросу Эшли. 

« _ **Дискриминация ЛГБТ+ среди молодежи**._» гласило наверху страницы. 

Интересно. Он пробежался взглядом по вопросам.

_**Относите ли вы себя к ЛГБТ+?** _

_**Изменится ли ваше отношение к знакомому/другу в негативную сторону, если он признается в принадлежности к ЛГБТ+?** _

_**Как вы считаете, нарушаются ли права представителей ЛГБТ+?** _

«Ты скинула мне это, потому что...?» [Отправить]

Через несколько минут Эшли ответила. Она прислала одно сообщение. 

«потому что ты мой десятый.»

И через пару секунд еще одно.

«не переживай, опрос анонимный.»

Тайлер усмехнулся. 

Эшли выбрала не «безопасную» тему. Наверное, надеется на дополнительные баллы. Или... прощупывает почву, прежде чем ступить на нее?

Джозеф знает, что Эшли – бисексуалка. Она еще не совершала каминг-аут, Тайлер просто услышал, как Эшли размышляет о губах Мелани, девушки из их общего класса по математике. Все бы ничего, если бы она при этом не покраснела и не одернула себя. 

_Мне вообще можно на нее так смотреть?_

А после, через несколько секунд, она подумала:

_Может, это неправильно, но на нее приятно смотреть._

Джозеф часто становился невольным свидетелем ее мыслей. 

_Я никогда ей не расскажу, ни за что. Как же больно... Но, странно, это приятная боль. Я буду в порядке, просто посмотрю издалека. Черт, она так близко и так далеко одновременно..._

Тайлер с теплом вспоминает, когда чувство Эшли вспыхнуло на одном из школьных собраний в актовом зале, где Мелани выступала с каким-то докладом.

_Она значит так много для меня._

Это так отличалось от огромного количества отвратительных мыслей возбужденных парней, находившихся в зале на тот момент. Это было так невинно, нежно. Поэтому Джозеф запомнил это. 

И сейчас он удивленно понимает, что чувство, которое переполняло в тот день Эшли по отношению к Мелани, очень похоже на то, что Тайлер чувствует по отношению к Джошу. И на то, что Джош почувствовал к нему пару недель назад.

Любовь.

Этот опрос был важен для Эшли. 

Тайлер хотел выбрать безопасную тему, но он передумал. Он открывает текстовый документ и набирает «Важность ментального здоровья среди молодежи». Затем он задумывается и стирает два последних слова. 

«Я пройду твой опрос, если ты пройдешь мой.» [Отправить]

«конечно, какая у тебя тема?»

«Ментальное здоровье.»

«это связано с попыткой суицида в прошлую пятницу?»

Эшли проницательна. Джозеф улыбается. **Недостаточно** проницательна, чтобы заметить, что ее чувства к Мелани взаимны.

***

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что тебе она этот опрос не присылала?

Они с Джошем шли по школьному коридору. Все те, кто не подписан на Дана в соцсетях, шарахались от нового цвета его волос. Некоторые буквально, некоторые только в мыслях, скрывая все за безразличными масками.

Когда Джош только перевелся, его розовые волосы наделали много шума, но высказывать свое мнение в лицо парню никто не рискнул. Все просто – Дан выглядел «опасно». Крепкое телосложение (младшая сестра часто таскала его с собой в спортзал), неряшливый стиль в одежде (одежда все еще является признаком того, какой человек на самом деле, что?) и цветные волосы. Образу даже не помогал нежно-розовый цвет волос и обаятельная улыбка, люди все равно обходили его стороной. Тайлер часто говорил, добавь Джош к своему стилю какую-нибудь тату, может быть, даже целый рукав, и пару туннелей в ушах, парень бы стал выглядеть еще ~~устрашающе~~ лучше. Джош недавно признался, что ему бы очень хотелось проколоть нос и сделать тату, но из-за болезни он не мог себе этого позволить. Поэтому за все отдувались его бедные волосы. 

Желтый цвет резко выделялся на фоне серого школьного коридора и прекрасно контрастировал с красными шкафчиками, расставленными вдоль стен. 

\- Ну да, – качнул головой Джош. – Я же не в вашем классе по социологии.

\- Ты думаешь, она по этому принципу выбирала людей? Но в классе двадцать три человека, она сказала мне, что я десятый. Все остальные отказались? Почему она вдруг написала мне? Я не...

\- Тайлер, успокойся, это всего лишь общение. – Они остановились у шкафчика Джоша. Он набрал комбинацию цифр на кодовом замке и открыл дверцу. Тайлер оглянулся по сторонам.

\- Просто она не то что со мной не разговаривала до этого, она даже не **думала** в мою сторону, – прошептал он.

\- Значит, у тебя больше друзей в школе, чем ты думаешь, – пожал плечами Джош.

\- Ты мой друг. Мне достаточно.

\- Это мило, но очень грустно, на самом деле. 

\- Что насчет твоих друзей? – Тайлер прислонился спиной к шкафчикам. Мимо сновали школьники. – Когда ты в последний раз говорил хоть с одним из них?

\- Недавно, – уклончиво ответил парень, укладывая учебники в рюкзак. Джозеф прищурился.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что мне бесполезно врать?

\- Ладно, – закатил глаза Джош. – Почти все перестали общаться после того, что случилось. 

\- Вот **это** грустно, на самом деле. – Дан кивнул. _Справедливо. Но..._

\- Мне не грустно.

\- Конечно, ведь у тебя есть самый лучший друг на свете. – Джозеф ткнул в себя указательным пальцем. Джош улыбнулся. – По правде говоря, они идиоты. 

\- Это то, чем я утешал себя первые несколько недель.

\- Они просто не были твоими настоящими друзьями, вот и все. 

\- А вот этим я утешал себя после того, как перевелся сюда, – засмеялся Джош и захлопнул дверцу шкафчика. Тайлер потянул свой рюкзак за обе лямки.

\- Ты сказал почти. Есть кто-то, кто остался? – Они двинулись дальше по коридору. Дан кивнул.

\- Да, Майкл, он уехал в другой штат год назад, но, по иронии, он оказался мне ближе всех, в то время как находился дальше всех. Он меня очень поддержал, мы созваниваемся в скайпе периодически.

\- Это хорошо. – Тайлер почувствовал маленький укол ревности. Совсем маленький.

\- Да, Майкл хороший друг. – Брюнет кивнул и отвернулся. – И натурал. – Джозеф повернулся обратно. 

\- Теперь он нравится мне больше, – он улыбнулся. Джош покачал головой. 

Они дошли до фонтанчика с питьевой водой, Тайлер склонился над ним, чтобы попить. Дан остановился рядом. Брюнет выпрямился и вытер рот рукавом.

\- Все равно, зачем она прислала этот опрос именно мне? Это странно, – возвратился он к предыдущей теме.

\- Это не странно, пару месяцев назад ты свидетельствовал против педофила в суде, а пару дней назад ты предотвратил попытку самоубийства, о которой даже в новостях упомянули. Люди, наконец, увидели то, что я разглядел уже давно. 

\- И что же?

\- Что ты неплохой парень, Тайлер Джозеф. И что тебя не нужно бояться. – Джош посмотрел ему за спину. – И что тебе нужно обернуться прямо сейчас.

\- Зачем? – нахмурился Тайлер.

\- Эм, извини, можно тебя?.. – раздался мелодичный женский голос у него за спиной.

\- Я пойду, у меня факультатив по органической химии сейчас, мне нельзя опаздывать. – Джош отступил на пару шагов и помахал ему рукой. – Увидимся, Тай. 

_Будь милым._

«Я и есть милый!» – хотел сказать Тайлер, но вовремя вспомнил, что рядом находится еще один человек. Он обернулся. За его спиной стояла Эшли Франжипани, девушка из его класса по социологии.

\- Привет. – Она смущается, но этого не видно. – Спасибо, что прошел мой опрос вчера. 

\- Привет. – Будь милым. Легко сказать, когда ты не социально неловкий. – Эм. Не за что.

\- Ты еще не проверял статистику своего опроса?

\- Нет, хотел это вечером сделать, а что? 

Тайлер хотел сам выбрать людей, может быть, попросить родителей. С ними и Джошем будет уже четверо. Интересно, у него получится набрать десять человек? Кто вообще захочет проходить его опрос? Джозеф уже предвкушал бессонную ночь за ноутбуком.

\- Я взяла на себя смелость и разослала твой опрос ребятам, – быстро произнесла Эшли. Брови Тайлера взмыли вверх.

\- Что, прости? – Он вытащил телефон и открыл почту. Двадцать семь новых сообщений. Двадцать семь человек. Это даже больше, чем нужно для задания.

\- Надеюсь, ты не против? – поспешно добавила она.

\- Это немного... неожиданно, можно было и предупредить... – Эшли провела рукой по своим коротким белым волосам. 

\- Прости, - поморщилась она, – но многие откликнулись и думают, что это важная тема, о которой нужно говорить. Особенно учитывая то, что случилось в пятницу. Ты злишься?

\- Я... Нет, я просто не знаю, как реагировать. То вы со мной, ребята, не разговариваете, то вдруг это...

\- Что касается меня, то я просто захотела прислать тебе опрос, потому что мне показалось, что ты не будешь смеяться? Потому что многие, кому я прислала его, начали критиковать манеру написания вопросов, тему и все подряд. А ты просто спросил: «Зачем?». Не вдаваясь в вопросы о теме, не высмеивая ее, и прочее... И когда ты сказал, что пройдешь его, я была очень рада... Эм. Извини, слишком много информации... – Эшли засмущалась.

\- Нет, все в порядке, – успокоил ее Тайлер. – В любом случае, спасибо, теперь мне будет проще сдать это задание, – усмехнулся он.

\- Не за что, – просияла девушка. – Увидимся позже?

\- Да, конечно. – Она кивнула. – Эшли?

\- Да?

\- Ты присылала свой опрос Мелани?

Джозеф, какого хрена? До Дня Святого Валентина еще долго, с чего это ты вдруг заделался купидоном?

Ее улыбка немного померкла. 

\- Нет, а что?

\- Попробуй. Я думаю, она не будет против. – Он попытался вложить в последнее предложение все смыслы, какие только могут быть. Пожалуйста, пойми меня.

\- Ммм, ладно...

_Он понял? Он же тихий, такие всегда все замечают. А вдруг он заметил, что Мелани?.. Нет, такого быть не может. А что если..._

\- Эшли, у тебя все получится. – Тайлер улыбнулся ей и развернулся, чтобы уйти. 

Два шага, пять, десять. Девушка все еще стоит в коридоре и смотрит ему в след. Ее щеки постепенно заливает пятнистый румянец.

Двенадцать шагов. Он сворачивает за угол. И, наконец, слышит его, едва слышное:

_Спасибо._

***

Вторник прошел быстро. Тайлер получил пять по социологии, его даже похвалили перед всем классом. Эшли тоже получила высокий балл, но только за тему. Ее опрос и правда прошли только десять человек. Опрос Джозефа же прошло около тридцати пяти человек, что очень выделило его на фоне остальных с максимальным числом пятнадцать. Чем шире круг опрошенных, тем точнее статистика. Франжипани, кажется, совсем не расстроилась, она показала брюнету два больших пальца и улыбнулась.

\- Хорошая работа, – произнесла она одними губами. Тайлер кивнул. 

\- Спасибо, – ответил он также одними губами.

Среда прошла еще быстрее. 

\- У меня есть сюрприз для тебя, – сказал Тайлер Джошу после физкультуры. Они переодевались в мужской раздевалке. Физкультура была общей для всего третьего года старшей школы, но мальчики занимались отдельно от девочек. 

\- Что за сюрприз? – откликнулся Дан, зашнуровывая конверсы. Тайлер просунул руки в рукава своей худи. Вокруг переговаривались остальные парни, но взгляд Джоша был сосредоточен на Джозефе. Тот поднял руки вверх, отчего его футболка задралась и стали видны косые мышцы живота. Дан сглотнул.

\- Не этот сюрприз, – пробубнил Тайлер в воротник худи и поправил футболку. Он наклонился к своему рюкзаку, порылся в карманах и выудил маленькое тонкое кольцо.

\- Вот, это тебе, – он протянул кольцо Джошу. 

_Ты делаешь мне предложение? Я не готов, все так внезапно... Может, устроим свадьбу в июне? Это же не из-за ребенка?_

Джозеф, ты влюбился в идиота...

\- Это фальшивый пирсинг. Ты же хотел проколоть нос, но тебе нельзя, поэтому я подумал, что...

\- Это идеально, спасибо большое, Тай, – быстро проговорил Джош и взял кольцо в руки. Затем он схватил свой рюкзак и стремительно вышел из раздевалки. 

_Я в туалет в левом крыле второго этажа. Там никого не должно быть сейчас. Если ты все еще заинтересован насчет сюрприза, о котором подумал я, поторопись. Я буду ждать тебя там. Я **очень постараюсь** дождаться._

Среда была интересной. И познавательной.

Четверг был длинным и нудным. Джозеф сдавал дополнительные тесты по математике, химии и истории из-за пропущенных часов. Почему все в один день? Задайте этот вопрос системе образования страны. 

Джош слал ему милые мысленные послания, из-за которых этот день казался не таким паршивым.

_Эбби сказала, что хочет быть, как я. Я спросил почему. Она сказала, что, когда подрастет, обязательно покрасит волосы в рыжий цвет. Я никогда не ощущал себя более гордящимся старшим братом, чем сейчас._

_ТАЙЛЕР, у нас есть клубника. Ты понимаешь?! Январь и клубника! Ты хочешь клубнику? Я принесу тебе немного._

_Я люблю твои губы. Они вкусные. Вкуснее клубники. Я люблю проводить по ним языком и чувствовать, как ты улыбаешься. А когда я целую их на морозе, они становятся красными, совсем, как клубника. Ты будешь клубнику? Я принес тебе клубнику._

И он действительно был там, ждал, когда Тайлер закончит последний тест, с целым контейнером клубники в рюкзаке. Фальшивый пирсинг в левом крыле носа невероятно ему шел.

Пятница должна была быть короткой из-за количества уроков, но она длилась почти столько же, сколько четверг. Джош был занят на факультативах, которые были необходимы для поступления в университет. Вечером они сходили проведать Джесси. Он понемногу справлялся, но все еще не мог спокойно спать по ночам, поэтому все, что мог сделать Тайлер – посоветовать хорошее снотворное. 

Затем они пришли домой к Джозефам, и Джош умудрился уснуть на кровати Тайлера. Тот укрыл его пледом и позвонил маме-Дан. Та с теплотой разрешила Джошу остаться. Она предупредила, что на этих выходных они вновь уезжают в лес. Джозеф пообещал проследить, чтобы Джош поужинал.

Семья Дан любит кемпинг. Они часто ходят в походы, родители Джоша считают, что они помогают всей их семье оставаться вместе. Тайлер спрашивал Джоша, не чувствует ли он себя одиноко по выходным, на что парень ответил таким взглядом, будто Джозеф спросил почему в холодильнике загорается свет. 

\- Тайлер, нас в доме живет шесть человек, единственные дни, когда я могу побыть наедине с собой – это выходные.

\- То есть, все нормально?

\- Конечно, я обожаю выходные! Это целых два дня, когда мне не нужно стоять в очереди в ванную. К тому же, родители только недавно стали брать с собой Эбби, до этого она оставалась со мной. И Джордан тоже. 

Джош проспал несколько часов, проснувшись около десяти вечера. Тайлер мог его разбудить раньше, чтобы вместе поужинать, но Дану снился слишком хороший сон. Он был в мире Гарри Поттера, прерывать такой сон было бы преступлением. 

\- Сколько я проспал?

Тайлер сидел на полу, уткнувшись в ноутбук. 

\- Совсем немного, – пробормотал он.

\- Сколько времени?

\- Десять вечера.

\- Десять?! Прекрасно, теперь мне влетит...

\- Не влетит. Я позвонил твоей маме, сегодня ты ночуешь здесь.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ну да, я сказал, что ты устал в школе, ничего страшного. – Джозеф закрыл ноутбук и поднялся на ноги. – Пойдем, я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь поесть.

Суббота была тихой. Точнее, родители спали у себя в спальне, когда Тайлер пробрался в гостевую комнату. Джош проснулся от приятного чувства внизу живота.

_Тайлер? Что за?.._

Лохматая макушка вынырнула из-под одеяла. 

\- Тшш, я должен тебе за тот потрясающий минет в среду...

\- Твои родители буквально в соседней комнате! – громко прошептал Дан, когда почувствовал руку на своем уже вставшем члене.

\- Тогда будь тише, – ухмыльнулся брюнет и вновь нырнул в царство простыней, оставляя Джоша задыхаться на поверхности. 

_Вот здесь. Да, здесь, прямо здесь... Следи за зубами. Да... Ты отличн... Тв... Яз... Вот так, да, Тай..._

Джош кусал костяшки пальцев, пытаясь заглушить стоны. Получалось из рук вон плохо, но он очень старался. 

Тайлер тоже очень старался, но **мысли** Джоша, которые он, в отличие от стонов, не сдерживал совсем, заставили его кончить прямо в боксеры. 

Хоть они никого и не разбудили, за завтраком все равно пришлось объяснять, почему работает стиральная машинка.

Перед тем, как уйти домой, Джош украл еще несколько поцелуев клубничных губ на крыльце.

Остаток субботы прошел за домашним заданием и их особой «перепиской» с Тайлером. 

В воскресенье его разбудил звонок. 

Джош наощупь нашел трезвонящий телефон и нехотя разлепил один глаз. Звонил отец. Зевая, он нажал на кнопку принятия вызова.

\- Да, пап?..

\- Джош, Джордан не возвращался?

\- С чего ему?.. Он же должен быть с вами...

\- Возвращался или нет?! – Джош разлепил второй глаз и сел на кровати, обеспокоенный тоном отца.

\- Нет, я один дома. Что-то случилось?

\- Его нет в палатке. Вещи все на месте, нет только верхней одежды. Мы не можем до него дозвониться, его телефон не отвечает.

Джош проснулся окончательно. 

Лес таит в себе немало опасностей, особенно зимой.

Джордану двенадцать. У него нет гемофилии, депрессии и попытки самоубийства за плечами, как у Джоша. Но сейчас не Джош, а Джордан находится посреди леса совсем один с разрядившимся телефоном в кармане. Мозг любезно предоставил самые худшие варианты развития событий. С Джорданом могло случиться все, что угодно – он мог провалиться под лед на озере, он мог неудачно упасть и сломать ногу, и теперь сидеть где-нибудь в сугробе и плакать, пытаясь оживить умерший телефон, чтобы сделать хотя бы один звонок. Его могли украсть. Его могли загрызть волки. В Огайо есть волки?

\- Джош? Ты меня слышишь? Джош! – Дан очнулся от размышлений.

\- Да? – рассеянно проговорил он.

\- Сиди дома! – приказал отец. – Никуда не уходи, жди, может, он появится!

\- Да... 

Щелчок. Короткие гудки. 

Если бы Джош знал, что случится в воскресенье, он забрал бы назад все слова про очередь в ванную и возможность побыть наедине. Если бы Джош знал, он бы отдал Джордану все свои диски, которые младший выпрашивал уже не первый год. Если бы Джош знал, он бы пришел в пятницу домой.

Если бы Джош знал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На историю Холзи и Мелани меня вдохновила прекрасная Доди Кларк и ее песня "She".  
> Опрос на тему ЛГБТ+ реально существовал пару лет назад, оттолкнулась от этой идеи.  
> Немного поэкспериментировала с описанием дней недели. Как вам?


	9. Chapter 9

Тайлер проснулся в приподнятом настроении. Ладонь сама нашла телефон. Проведя пару раз пальцем по экрану, Джозеф приложил телефон к уху. Длинные гудки быстро прервались коротким «Алло».

\- Доброе утро, как дела у самого ми... 

\- Тай, у меня небольшие проблемы сейчас, извини. Могу я перезвонить тебе позже?

Тайлер сел на кровати. Он сжал телефон в руке и прислушался.

\- Хей, у тебя все в порядке?

\- Да, я в порядке.

Джозеф молчит. Джош хочет повесить трубку перед тем, как слышит тихое:

\- Он вернется, Джош. 

Дан глубоко вздыхает и трет переносицу. 

\- Тай, пожалуйста. Я сейчас просто... не могу воспринимать это... Ты можешь не... «читать» меня? По крайней мере, сейчас?

\- ...Хорошо. – Он помолчал еще немного. – Есть что-нибудь, что я могу сделать?

\- Ничего. Родители вызвали полицию, Джордана уже ищут. Мне сказали оставаться дома. Я... Мое бессилие очень бесит, понимаешь?

\- Еще как понимаю. Мне прийти к тебе?

\- Нет. – Слово ударило сильно, под ребра, так, что дыхание сбилось. – Прости, мне пора. 

Он отключился. Тайлер завершил вызов, чтобы не слушать противные короткие гудки.

Джош винил себя. Что за черт? 

Тайлер поднялся с кровати. Если Джош думает, что это «Нет» его остановит, то он сильно ошибается.

Он быстро оделся и спустился по лестнице. Родители уехали за продуктами, поэтому Джозефу не нужно было ни у кого отпрашиваться. Он надел ботинки. Немного подумав, Тайлер все-таки отправил сообщение отцу о том, куда направляется. Не дождавшись ответа, он взял черную шапку, застегнул куртку и вышел из дома, закрыв за собой дверь на ключ.

***

\- Я же сказал тебе, чтобы ты не приходил.

Джош хмуро смотрит на брюнета. Не прошло и часа, как Тайлер стоял на пороге дома семьи Дан с квадратной плоской коробкой в руках.

\- Я не пришел, я приехал. И я привез пиццу. 

Джош втянул носом воздух. Желудок предательски заурчал. Он совершенно ничего не ел с утра.

\- Она еще горячая. – Джозеф легко похлопал ладонью по крышке коробки.

_А что, если я заберу только пиццу?_

Тайлер сделал серьезное лицо. 

\- Если бы я «читал» тебя сейчас, я бы точно обиделся. – Губы Джоша тронула слабая улыбка. – Но ты попросил меня не делать этого, и я выполняю обещание. 

\- Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что я хочу есть?

\- Я не знаю. Я догадываюсь. – Тайлер вздохнул. – Ладно, если ты этого действительно хочешь, я уйду. – Он протянул парню пиццу. – Но пообещай, что ты поешь.

_Я люблю тебя так сильно._

Тайлер отвел взгляд и стал внимательно разглядывать потрескавшуюся краску на двери, все еще протягивая коробку с пиццей Джошу. На его щеках выступил румянец.

_И я знаю, что ты меня «читаешь» сейчас._

Джозеф дернул плечом, быстро делая вид, что у него зачесалась щека. Джош принял пиццу из рук Тайлера, накрыв его ладони своими, и потянул в дом вместе с коробкой.

***

\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты видел меня таким.

Джош сидит в кресле в гостиной, укутанный в плед. Он все еще в пижаме, на щеках щетина, волосы желтого цвета спутались и кричали о расческе. Перед ним на журнальном столике лежат открытая коробка с пиццей – Тайлер уговорил его съесть один кусок, – домашний телефон и два мобильных. 

_Я выгляжу ужасно, да?_

\- Ты выглядишь как человек, который ждет, вот и все, – говорит Джозеф. Он сидит рядом, на том самом диване, на котором они проснулись ровно неделю назад. 

\- В том-то и дело, я даже не знаю, чего я жду. Он просто пропал. И его все еще не нашли, мне бы позвонили, если бы нашли, так ведь? Должен ли я подготовить себя к плохим новостям?

\- Джош, в Огайо нет волков.

\- А как же история, которая случилась шесть лет назад? Когда из заповедника сбежали тигры, волки и медведи?

\- Спасибо гуглу за твою панику. Еще раз повтори эту информацию про себя. Это было. Шесть лет назад. Их всех. Отловили. 

\- Он не умеет плавать.

\- Значит, он не пойдет на озеро. К тому же, морозы держатся уже несколько недель, даже если...

\- А если он сломал что-нибудь?

\- Твои родители проводили с вами беседу о том, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях? 

\- Да, но...

\- Значит, он знает, что нужно делать. 

\- А если...

\- Так, стоп. – Тайлер поднялся с дивана и сел на корточки около Дана. Он положил ладони туда, где предположительно находились его колени, под пледом было не очень понятно. – Не накручивай себя. И не лезь в интернет, будь добр. 

\- Я не знаю, что мне делать, – вздохнул Джош.

\- Я знаю, – успокаивающим тоном произнес Джозеф. – Сейчас тебе нужно принять душ и съесть еще пару кусочков пиццы. 

\- А что, если они позвонят?

\- Я буду здесь.

***

Джош становится под душ и включает холодную воду. Ледяные брызги разбиваются о кафель и кожу Дана, но он не чувствует холода. Наоборот, ему хочется, чтобы вода стала еще холоднее. Он подставляет голову под струи и с удовлетворением ощущает, как разгоряченная кожа остывает, принося вместе с собой иллюзию облегчения.

В голове хаос. 

Вы когда-нибудь были в ситуации, когда вы абсолютно ничего не можете сделать? Когда вы никак не можете повлиять на происходящее? Когда все, что вы можете – ждать, гипнотизируя почти не двигающиеся стрелки часов? И я не говорю об ожидании чего-то радостного и волнующего. Я говорю о неизвестности, пугающей и темной неизвестности, когда может случиться все, что угодно.

Если не были, поздравляю, вы счастливчики. 

Джош стоит под ледяными струями, пока его кожа не онемевает от холода. Тогда он разрешает себе добавить горячей воды, которая тут же обжигает его.

Хорошо, думает Дан, так и должно быть. Он заслужил это.

***

Джош выходит из душа, обернув бедра полотенцем. На его спине, груди и плечах остались капли воды, он ненавидит вытираться полностью. Дан идет в свою комнату, по пути заглядывая в гостиную, где на диване сидит Тайлер. Он разговаривает по телефону.

По телефону Джоша.

\- Тайлер?

\- Да, хорошо, я передам ему. Да, конечно, не за что. – Джозеф завершает разговор. 

\- Кто?..

\- Твоя сестра Эшли. Новостей нет, но они с Эбби направляются сюда. Твои родители сказали, что им лучше вернуться домой.

\- Эбби, должно быть, очень напугана...

\- Да, но Эшли остается сильной для нее и делает вид, что все в порядке.

\- Но ничего не в порядке!

\- Джош, слушай. – Тайлер подходит к нему в плотную и дотрагивается до щетинистой щеки. Дан не отважился бриться, у него слишком дрожали руки. – Все будет в порядке.

Брюнет втягивает его в поцелуй, пресекая дальнейшие возражения. Джош позволяет себе отключиться на несколько секунд, забывая на несколько мгновений о Джордане, о сестрах, которые могли вернуться в любую минуту и застать их за провокационным занятием, о том, что кроме полотенца на нем ничего нет, а пальцы Тайлера уже скользят по краю белого полотна... Но мгновения длятся недолго, на то они и мгновения. Дан одергивает себя и отстраняется.

_Неправильно._

\- Почему?

\- Я опять это делаю.

\- Что? То, чего тебе хочется сейчас?

_Что если я его больше не увижу?_

\- Джош...

\- Я мог прийти домой в пятницу. Но я этого не сделал, я предпочел провести время с тобой. А я мог провести это время с ним. Вдруг я его больше не увижу? Совсем? А последние слова, которые я ему сказал, были «Джордан, пошевеливайся, мне еще к себе в школу успеть надо!». Я худший старший брат на свете...

\- Так. – Тайлер развернул Джоша за плечи и подтолкнул его в сторону подвала. – Во-первых, иди оденься. Почему ты весь мокрый? Простудишься же. Давай-давай.

Дан покорно спустился к себе в комнату и, достав из комода одежду, переоделся в чистое. Тайлер стоял на верхней ступеньке, давая парню немного личного пространства. 

\- Во-вторых, – строго произнес он, увидев, как переодевшийся Джош поднимается по лестнице вверх. – Мы сейчас едим. Без возражений. 

И они едят. Эту гребаную полу-остывшую пиццу. И Дану кусок в горло не лезет, отчего он матерится у себя в голове, но ничего не говорит вслух и продолжает есть, потому что так **нужно**.

\- В-третьих, – говорит Джозеф, когда они закончили с пиццей, – я хочу, чтобы ты честно ответил мне на один вопрос. – Он прочистил горло. – Тебе понравилась прошедшая неделя?

\- Какое это имеет отношение?..

\- Да или нет?

Джош вздохнул, возвращаясь в воспоминания.

\- Это была, наверное, самая счастливая неделя в моей жизни, – тихо произнес он.

\- Тогда я задам еще один вопрос. – Тайлер потер подбородок. – С какой стати, ты должен винить **себя** за то, что ты был **счастлив**?

\- Я...

\- Ты видел его не в последний раз, Джош. Все будет в порядке, – в миллионный раз за день повторил он. 

И отчего-то Джош ему поверил. Верить в лучшее. Так говорят, кажется? Почему бы ему не поверить в лучшее, хотя бы немного, для разнообразия? 

\- У меня идея, – вдруг произносит брюнет. Он удивленно смотрит в пространство, будто недоумевает, как не додумался до этого раньше. Тайлер встречается взглядом с Джошем. – Воспроизведи голос Джордана в голове.

***

Тайлер сидит на полу, его глаза закрыты. Он обеими ладонями закрывает уши, пытаясь заглушить весь остальной мир. Он **ищет**. Уже на протяжении получаса он пытается найти **одного** человека в **море** людей, а это сделать очень непросто. Эшли и Эбби немного задерживаются, но это только на руку парням, иначе пришлось бы объяснять, что за спиритический сеанс они здесь устроили.

\- Джош, тише, пожалуйста. – Дан елозил на диване, то и дело вставая с него, вглядываясь брюнету в лицо и снова присаживаясь. 

\- Извини, – виновато произносит он и пытается сидеть спокойно. 

\- Куда они направились, еще раз? – Джозеф открывает глаза и смотрит на Джоша.

\- Нортвудс.

\- Там есть овраги?

\- Я не... Я там не был, они не берут меня с собой. К тому же, родители каждый раз выбирают новый маршрут. – Джош вновь вскочил со своего места. – Ты... нашел его?

Тайлер отнял ладони от ушей.

\- Единственное, в чем я уверен, это то, что он жив.

\- Боже мой... – Джош запустил пальцы обеих рук в волосы и заходил кругами по комнате.

\- Он не кричит. Вроде бы видит какой-то сон. Кажется, он без сознания, поэтому я его так долго искал. Знаешь, что странно?

\- Что? – Дан остановился и опустил руки, приготовившись к худшему.

\- Он будто сквозь сон слышит лай собаки, – Тайлер снова закрыл глаза. – Но просыпаться ему не хочется. 

\- Собаки? – нахмурился Джош. – Может, он рядом с какой-то фермой?

\- Возможно, – пожал плечами брюнет. – Но это могут быть и поисковые собаки. Знаешь, таких полиция использует в аэропортах, ну, или, собственно, для поиска.

\- Такие собаки быстро бы отыскали его по запаху, – возразил Дан, – а они не могут этого сделать целое утро.

\- Да, возможно, ты прав. – Тайлер распахнул глаза. – Стой, запах? Запах. Там пахнет чем-то неприятным, но опять же, ему не хочется просыпаться. 

\- Ферма, – часто закивал Джош. – Это точно должна быть ферма!

\- Ты знаешь, кто из детективов полиции там присутствует? – спросил Джозеф парня. Тот нахмурился, вспоминая.

\- Мама назвала его как-то... Сейчас, вспомню... Даллас? Дэнис?

\- Дэвис?

\- Точно, Дэвис. Откуда?..

\- Он вел дело Дженны. У меня остался его номер. – Тайлер тянется к своему телефону. Джош удивленно следит за тем, как парень ищет нужный контакт.

\- Ты собираешься позвонить ему?

\- Ага.

\- Ты уверен, что он тебя послушает? – Джозеф, наконец, находит номер Дэвиса и нажимает на вызов.

\- Уверен. – _Почему_? Тайлер улыбнулся. – Он меня боится.

***

\- Он был в гребаном овраге! Рядом с гребаной фермой! – Дэвис не сдерживал себя в выражениях, даже когда разговаривал со школьниками по телефону. – Все, как по сценарию: шел ночью по лесу, поскользнулся, упал, ударился головой, отключился. С собаками, возможно, было бы быстрее, но сегодня гребаные учения и в участке не оставили ни одной. – Он пнул какую-то корягу. – Проклятье! Джозеф, какого хрена?! – Вдруг он снизил тон до шепота. – Ты это... может, в секте какой?..

\- Я просто школьник, детектив Дэвис.

\- Я тебе не верю, Джозеф! И не звони мне больше. Я помолюсь за тебя в церкви сегодня же. – Дэвис споткнулся о ту же самую корягу. – Проклятье! – снова выругался он и отключился.

\- Вот. – Тайлер завершает вызов. – И. – Он убирает телефон в карман. – Все. – Он поворачивается к Джошу. 

Парень с желтыми волосами, до этого мерявший шагами комнату, замирает на другом конце комнаты. _В каком смысле «Все»?_

\- Я имею в виду, его нашли, – поспешно поправился Джозеф.

\- Серьезно?!

\- Да. – Тайлер буквально кожей чувствует, как напряжение Джоша покидает его и эту комнату. Дан облегченно вздохнул. – Сейчас твои родители позвонят тебе и скажут, что все в порядке. 

\- Тай... – выдыхает Джош.

\- Не плачь, все же хорошо. – Брюнет улыбается. Дан подлетает к нему и сжимает в объятиях.

\- Ты его нашел... – Тайлер гладит Джоша по спине.

\- Это не я, это ты. Ты догадался про ферму, – парень отстранился.

\- Он был рядом с фермой?

\- Ага. Хозяин фермы захотел вырыть что-то вроде пруда еще осенью, но строительство заморозилось, котлован покрылся льдом и засыпался снегом. Джордан пошел прогуляться ночью, на звезды посмотреть, поскользнулся, провалился под лед, а ну и, конечно, зачем вешать предупреждающие знаки, никому же они не нужны... В общем, фермер влетел на огромный штраф. А Джордана повезли в больницу, он головой ударился, отчего и потерял сознание. Вот и...

Джош поцеловал его.

Вот и **все**.

***

Девочки вернулись домой как раз в тот момент, когда родители звонили Джошу. Тайлер был на кухне, почесывал кота за ухом и с удовольствием слушал **радость**. Он думал о том, что уже давно не затыкал уши наушниками. Хотелось ли ему заткнуть их сейчас? Нет. Ни одна песня на свете не будет лучше тех чувств, рядом с которыми он находился. **Был частью** которых.

Джозеф почувствовал, как его обнимают за пояс. Маленькие ручки обхватили его настолько крепко, насколько могли. Он обернулся. Эбби обнимала его, закрыв глаза.

_Я рассказал им, что ты позвонил Дэвису и предположил, где искать. Я не вдавался в подробности, сказал, что у тебя просто хорошая интуиция._

Джош стоял в дверях кухни и тепло улыбался. 

\- Ты мне нравишься, – сказала Эбби и посмотрела на Тайлера. Отпускать его она не спешила.

\- Хей, кхм... – Дан прочистил горло. – Эбби, ты же знаешь, что...

\- Тот мне не нравился. Ты лучше, – девочка кивнула несколько раз, словно в подтверждение своих слов.

\- Спасибо, малышка. – Джозеф погладил ее по голове. Она довольно зажмурилась. 

_Тебе спасибо._

Эбби расцепила руки, схватила громко мяукающего Сэма, и побежала обратно в гостиную. Там Эшли разговаривала по телефону с родителями, докладывая, что они с младшей сестрой благополучно вернулись домой.

\- Меня впервые обнял ребенок, – тихо произнес Тайлер. – Это... приятно.

Джош сел рядом с ним на стул. 

\- Я вел себя отвратительно сегодня, – начал он.

\- Джош, прекрати...

\- Я тебе нагрубил, запретил себя «читать» и запретил приходить, а ты все сделал наоборот и помог найти моего брата. Чем я тебя заслужил?

\- Джош, не каждому понравится, что ему в голову лезут двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Это я должен извиниться, впредь буду более чутким.

\- Да куда уж более чутко, ты купил мне пиццу! – засмеялся Джош. 

\- Кстати, я правда не знал, что ты был голоден, просто предположил, что это не будет лишним.

\- Эбби увидела пустую коробку и теперь хочет тоже.

\- Черт, надо было две купить, вот же... – Тайлер легко стукнул себя по лбу ладонью.

\- Она бы уже остыла, – Эшли вошла на кухню, она закончила телефонный разговор и теперь все, чего ей хотелось – это горячий чай и принять ванну. Она поставила греться чайник. – И мы можем заказать прямо сейчас, почему нет?

\- Что там с Джорданом? – спросил Джош.

\- Родители с ним, в больнице. Ему должны сделать снимок головы, проверить, все ли в порядке, он же неслабо приложился – все-таки был без сознания несколько часов. Сегодня его вряд ли отпустят. И родители останутся в больнице, поэтому можно устроить вечер пиццы.

\- Вечер пиццы?! – прокричала Эбби. Видимо, это все, что она услышала из того, что сказала старшая сестра.

\- Милая леди, сначала душ! – Эшли вновь скрылась в гостиной. 

\- Останешься на вечер пиццы? – спросил Джош Тайлера. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Я буду лишним.

\- Ты нравишься Эбби. Это уже делает тебя выше Эшли. 

\- Серьезно? – Джош кивнул и приложил палец к губам. Из гостиной послышалась возня, потом звуки борьбы и приглушенные крики «Не пойду!», «Зачем вообще этот душ!», «Мне и так хорошо!». 

\- Сегодня снова будет очередь в ванную, – пробормотал Дан.

\- Расстроен? – Джош покачал головой.

\- Счастлив.

***

Вечер пиццы прошел отменно. Они все порядком изнервничались за сегодня, поэтому им было необходимо выпустить пар. Было много шуток, просмотра семейных фотографий и интересных историй детства. Джош смеялся, как ненормальный, вспоминая, как Эшли надевала мамины туфли на высоком каблуке, чтобы ее пустили на аттракционы в шестом классе. Эшли не осталась в долгу, припоминая брату его нездоровое увлечение Дашей-путешественницей, когда тому было тринадцать: «Ты же типа гей, какого хрена Джош?! Или у тебя какие-то странные кинки, о которых мы не знаем?!». Эбби просто уплетала пиццу и таскала кота за уши, ей до кинков брата и маминых туфель было как до лампочки. Тайлер тихо посмеивался и пил чай. У него не было ни братьев, ни сестер, поэтому все, что происходило сегодня, он хотел запомнить. Ему было весело и тепло.

Через некоторое время он получил сообщение от матери, мол, гости гостями, но пора и меру знать. Извиняясь перед крепко обнимающей и не желающей его отпускать Эбби, Тайлер направился в прихожую. Там Джош взял с него обещание, что он напишет, как только доберется домой. Джозеф застегнул куртку и надел на голову черную шапку. 

_Ты все-таки надел ее._

\- Не из-за тебя, просто там холодно, – пробормотал Тайлер. Джош кивнул с серьезным лицом.

\- Ну да, конечно, холодно.

Оглянувшись, он удостоверился, что сестры не смотрят и притянул парня к себе, медленно целуя мягкие губы. 

\- Я люблю тебя, – тихо прошептал Джош, отстранившись. – Спасибо за сегодня.

\- Я тебя тоже люблю. Но не благодари меня, мы сделали это вместе.

\- Ну, мы же из одной команды*, да? – рассмеялся Дан. Тайлер улыбнулся.

\- Точно.

***

Джош вышел из ванной. Было уже поздно. Он оказался последним в очереди в ванную, вежливо пропустив вперед себя младших сестер.

Джордану сделали снимок головы, все было в порядке, внутренних повреждений не было, но пришлось наложить швы. Мама позвонила домой и сказала, что сегодня они домой не приедут и Джош за старшего. Тот пообещал развезти завтра всех по школам и попросил поговорить с братом по телефону. Джордан поприветствовал его. Джош чуть не разревелся в трубку от осознания, что действительно слышит сейчас его голос. Он извинился перед младшим и пообещал привезти ему диски Led Zeppelin в больницу завтра. 

\- Зачем, Джош, здесь даже слушать не на чем. К тому же, меня завтра домой уже отпустят.

\- Это здорово, приятель... – Нет, Джош, ты же пообещал себе не реветь.

\- Зато я теперь понимаю, каково тебе было все это время, больницы – это хреново, чувак...

\- Мама сейчас по губам тебе надает за такие слова, – Дан услышал шлепок в трубке.

\- Уже! – Джордан засмеялся, Джош тоже. 

\- Отдыхай, чувак. Люблю тебя. 

\- И я тебя, чувак. Передай Эбби, чтобы оставила мне пиццы.

\- Она же остынет.

\- Микроволновка, чувак, микроволновка.

Джош спустился к себе в комнату, закрыл дверь и отбросил полотенце. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Интересно, Тайлер спит сейчас? Дан ухмыльнулся и провел ладонями по груди, задевая пальцами соски. Джош работает над своим телом, и ему нравится, как оно выглядит сейчас. Затем он спустился ниже, поглаживая левой ладонью пресс, и провел правой по своему члену. Мастурбировать перед зеркалом, что за извращение? Однако сейчас глаза сами закрываются, оставляя место воображению и ощущениям. Он лежит на кровати, представляя, что его рука – это рука Тайлера и дело идет намного быстрее, чем он предполагал. Джош не удивляется, когда слышит сигналы о входящих сообщениях. Он знает от кого они. Ему не хочется отвлекаться. Но навязчивая мысль витает в его голове, поэтому он, не отрываясь от своих действий, тянется левой рукой к телефону и делает снимок. Затем, смотря прикрытыми глазами на экран телефона, он отправляет снимок Тайлеру, проигнорировав все предыдущие сообщения от парня. Через некоторое время приходит ответ, это тоже снимок. Джош проводит пальцем по экрану и видит то, чего он совершенно не ожидал и что заставляет его обильно кончить в свою руку. 

Они с Тайлером еще не обсуждали это, им было и так хорошо. Но они оба понимали, что рано или поздно они займутся сексом. И от этого сразу возникало много вытекающих вопросов: кто будет сверху, смазка, презервативы, поза, как сделать так, чтобы партнеру не было больно, или было больно как можно меньше, и прочее. Это будет первый раз для них обоих, но Джош был опытнее в этих делах, спасибо интернету и порно. Поэтому он собирался мужественно сообщить Тайлеру, что в их первый раз он будет снизу. Но то, чего он ну никак не ожидал, это то, что брюнет скинет ему фото, как он растягивает самого себя пальцами. Фото было сделано в зеркало, Джозеф находился в ванной и тоже был полностью обнажен. 

_Черт. Хотел бы я быть там, с тобой. Я бы хотел, чтобы это была моя рука. Я бы хотел заставить тебя быть таким громким, чтобы твои родители застукали нас._

Джош приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Секундная мысль и вот он уже проводит языком по своей правой ладони, смотря в глаза самому себе и тщательно проецируя картинку в своих мыслях. Через минуту на телефон пришло сообщение.

«Я тут все запачкал. Убираться теперь полночи. Это все ты виноват.»

_Я тут причем?_

«А кто мастурбирует напротив зеркала?»

Джош ухмыляется, понимая, что его последнее послание достигло адресата. Он лениво вытирается полотенцем, когда получает еще одно сообщение.

«Я тебя ненавижу, Джошуа Уильям Дан.»

_Ты сделал несколько ошибок в слове «люблю»._

Позже этим вечером, уже проваливаясь в сон, Джош удивленно осознал, что забыл выпить антидепрессанты вчера. Может, его сегодняшнее поведение было связано с этим? Тайлер, скорее всего, это понял, но ничего не сказал. Он не стал связывать происходящее с таблетками, точнее, их отсутствием. Джозеф просто выдержал все его «сумасшествие», терпеливо и рассудительно. Джош простонал в подушку. Он и раньше влюблялся, но в этот раз все было по-другому. Живот не скручивало от одного взгляда или слова брюнета. Он не забывал дышать, когда Тайлер разговаривал с ним. Будто раньше его любовь помещалась лишь в одном сердце, а сейчас она вышла за пределы тела и наполнила собой все пространство. Стало так легко. Джош чувствовал себя лучше просто находясь рядом с ним. Спокойнее. И эти его глаза на половину лица... 

_Кажется, я только что влюбился в тебя еще сильнее._

Эта мысль ускользнула в пустоту ночи без надежды быть услышанной. Джош засыпает. Его телефон вибрирует от сообщения, которое он увидит только утром, сразу после того, как прозвенит будильник. Это сообщение он никогда не удалит, в отличие от всей остальной их «односторонней» переписки (и, может, той самой фотографии).

«У тебя все равно не получится влюбиться в меня сильнее, чем я уже влюблен в тебя.»

______________________________  
*team gay |капитан очевидность|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава будет последней, я думаю. Пора заканчивать с этой историей.


	10. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак. Вот оно. Последняя глава, ребята.   
> Она почти вдвое больше остальных, поэтому я писала ее так долго.  
> Прошу обратить внимание, что глава является немного экспериментальной. Я надеюсь, что вы не слишком запутаетесь, когда будете читать ее.   
> Маленькое пояснение - курсивом выделены мысли нескольких разных пациентов, не одного.  
> У меня желудок прилип к ребрам, так я волнуюсь.

\- Привет, любимый, хочешь куда-нибудь сходить сегодня? Я освободился сегодня раньше. Помнишь, Брендон советовал тот итальянский ресторан на третьей авеню? Спорю, ты проголодался. Обещаю не говорить о работе! 

Тишина в трубке настораживает. Джош поворачивает ключ в замке кабинета и кивает секретарю. Та дружелюбно улыбается и произносит «До завтра, мистер Дан». Джош хмыкает. Он никогда не привыкнет. Мистер Дан выходит из офиса и спускается по лестнице, все еще прижимая телефон плечом к уху. 

\- Тай? Что-то не так?

\- Джош, извини, давай перенесем?

\- Что случилось? 

\- У меня умерла пациентка.

Джош замирает на верхней ступеньке. 

\- Мне так жаль, Тайлер.

\- Она... Я пытался ей помочь. Честное слово.

***

_Я будто сгораю изнутри. У меня **горит** душа. И я чувствую, как она мечется внутри меня, как в клетке. Она хочет спастись, но ей будто некуда идти. Ну, ей, в общем, и правда некуда идти. И я стала задумываться. Есть ли способ – спасти ее? Спасти из клетки. Из огня. Знаете, когда вы подыхаете от тлеющего костра внутри в половине четвертого утра? Можно попробовать открыть окно, и просто дышать – как Вы же мне и говорили, вдох на четыре секунды, задержать на семь, выдох на восемь секунд. Можно выпить стакан воды, затушить пожар в прямом смысле, только вот, вода вряд ли дойдет до нужного места. Или алкоголь. Он лишь отвлекает на время, зато позже все становится много, много хуже. Руки становятся тяжелыми. Все твое тело чувствует себя так, будто ты сейчас лежишь на дне какого-нибудь бассейна, или озера, или вообще океана. Вся эта толща воды давит на твое тело равномерно. И ты не можешь вдохнуть. Точнее, можешь, но не чувствуешь, будто легкие заполняются лишь на немного и сразу высвобождаются. И заполняются снова. А рядом с ними горит душа. И гореть она может только если есть кислород. А «кислородом» может быть что угодно. Все, что происходит в жизни. Плохое, разумеется. _

***

Обычно Тайлер общался с теми, кто предпочитал молчать.

Помогать людям. То, чем он решил заниматься. Точнее, то, к чему его подтолкнули его новые знакомые, родители и Джош. 

Сам Джош хотел связать свою жизнь с генетикой. Он просто жил в классе по химии те несколько месяцев перед выпуском. Обязательные факультативы, участие в олимпиадах, дипломы о достижениях из предыдущей школы. Запись о попытке суицида так и не появилась в его личном деле, частная школа боялась запятнать свою честь, поэтому было решено перевести Джоша в государственную школу без лишнего шума. А отсутствие на уроках легко списывалось на его болезнь. Его личное дело было безупречным (насколько может быть безупречным личное дело подростка с гемофилией). 

Джош был настроен оптимистично. Переехать в Нью-Йорк, поступить в Рокфеллеровский университет, чтобы изучать генетику, жить в кампусе, или снять квартиру, устроиться подрабатывать куда-нибудь официантом на первое время. У него был план. Безупречный план.

Экзамены были сложными, но выполнимыми. И Джош сдал их. Его баллы были высокими. Безупречно высокими.

Дан провалился на поступлении в Рокфеллеровский университет. Ему не хватило связей или денег, или еще чего-нибудь, нужное подчеркнуть. Практически первый пункт его плана был провален, из-за чего остальные пункты повисли в воздухе. 

Где-то за полгода до этого Тайлер ломал голову над тем, куда поступить. Он знал о Великом плане Джоша переехать в Нью-Йорк, поэтому, сам того не ожидая, провел несколько ночей в поиске программ университетов Нью-Йорка, неподалеку от Рокфеллерского. Туда, брюнет был уверен, ему уж точно не поступить. 

Он искал то, за что зацепится взгляд, то, что покажется ему интересным. И не находил. 

Отчаявшись, Джозеф решил, как и многие выпускники их школы, пойти на экономиста или юриста. Или все-таки на инженера? В один из тихих вечеров, таких, которые проводят за чашкой чая и какой-нибудь книгой или сериалом (Секретные материалы, очевидно же), Тайлер поделился своими сомнениями с Джошем.

\- Чувак, я думал, что ты уже давно все решил, – Дан запустил пятерню в миску с попкорном. 

\- В смысле? – нахмурился Тайлер и, оторвавшись от наблюдения за словесной перепалкой Малдера и Скалли, посмотрел на парня.

\- Ты помогаешь людям, – сказал Джош как самую очевидную вещь в мире. 

\- Я не собираюсь становиться полицейским...

\- Я имею в виду другую помощь. Психологическую. Ты, наверное, сам не замечаешь, но очень часто ты говоришь... не знаю... правильные вещи? Ты убедил Джесси тогда пойти в полицию, понял, что именно сказать Дженне, чтобы та заговорила. Ты даже свел тех девчонок из параллели. – Джош протянул ему попкорн. – Ты помогаешь людям, сделай это своей работой. И твоя телепатия очень даже на руку. 

\- Значит, психология? – Тайлер взял горсть попкорна. Джош кивнул. – Как думаешь, в Нью-Йорке есть подходящие направления? – Дан посмотрел на него.

\- Ты едешь со мной в Нью-Йорк?

\- Не делай такое удивленное лицо.

\- Но я удивлен! 

\- Я люблю тебя, как думаешь, я бы смог находиться далеко от тебя?

\- Там же... Там намного больше людей, чем в Колумбусе. Ты уверен, что справишься с этим?

\- Справлюсь, если буду с тобой, я думаю. Ты не рад? – Джош поцеловал его.

\- Я рад, – прошептал он, отстранившись. – Я очень рад. 

\- Я тебе верю, – улыбнулся Тайлер.

\- Я просто не думал об этом. Мы будем учиться рядом. Это получается, что мы сможем жить вместе? 

\- Ну, я не уверен, получится ли у меня поступить, ведь у меня не так много достижений во внешкольной деятельности и все такое... 

\- Хей, у нас все получится. У меня хорошее предчувствие.

***

Тайлер завершает разговор и откладывает телефон. Мужчина упирается локтями в стол и запускает пальцы в волосы, окончательно портя аккуратно уложенную утром прическу. Трудно дышать. Окно, нужно открыть окно. Воздух. Вдох-выдох. Вдох на четыре секунды, задержать на семь, выдох на восемь секунд. Не помогает.

Не помогает.

Не помогает.

Не помогает.

Не...

***

_Никто не понимает. Всем некогда. Ты пытаешься поговорить, ты даешь сигналы о помощи, что-то не так, показываешь ты. Но никто не видит ничего. Никто, абсолютно._

_\- Я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе._

_Не смешите меня. Вы здесь из-за денег, которые я вам плачу. Если бы не было денег, вас бы здесь не было._

***

\- Я не поступил в Рокфеллеровский университет. – Джош кидает в стену первое, что попадается под руку – стеклянный стакан – и тяжело вздыхает, когда он разбивается вдребезги. – Я уберу!

Они дома у Данов, в комнате Джоша. Май. До выпускного пара недель. 

\- Это же не единственный университет, куда ты послал документы? – спокойно спрашивает Тайлер.

\- Нет. Я не настолько самонадеянный. Хотя я очень хотел учиться именно там. – Джош запинается за ножку своей кровати. – Черт! 

\- Как насчет Нью-Йоркского университета?

\- Оттуда еще не пришли результаты. 

\- Мне пришли.

\- Что?

Тайлер улыбается.

\- Я хотел сказать тебе позже, но я поступил. 

\- Тайлер, это же замечательно! – Джош набросился на него с объятиями. Он был так рад за друга, что даже немного забыл о собственной неудаче. – Погоди, ты же переживал насчет внешкольной деятельности...

\- Вот тут я сам удивлен, но учитель по социологии написала мне очень хорошую рекомендацию. И психолог Дженны Блэк тоже. 

\- Я знал, что у тебя все получится. – _В отличие от меня._

\- Так. Раз меня взяли, тебя точно возьмут. В Рокфеллере одни снобы сидят, они идиоты – упустили классного специалиста. 

\- В том-то и дело, что они не идиоты...

\- Что тебе мешает закончить Нью-Йоркский университет, а потом идти работать в Рокфеллеровский институт исследований?

\- Наверное, то, что меня еще не зачислили туда?

\- Просто поверь мне, они прямо сейчас печатают тебе «Уважаемый мистер Дан, поздравляем, Вы зачислены». – Тайлер протянул руки и обнял ладонями лицо Джоша. – Представь, – прошептал он, – мы будем учиться в одном университете. Будем снимать квартиру где-нибудь в Бушвике или ближе. Или вообще жить в кампусе. У нас все получится. У тебя все получится.

Той же ночью Джош получил письмо от Нью-Йоркского университета. Его зачислили.

***

Сигареты. Где-то здесь были сигареты. Джош ненавидит запах дыма, поэтому Тайлер не носит их с собой, а оставляет на работе. Они должны быть здесь... Где же они?! Где?! Первый ящик стола, второй, тр... вот они. Они всегда здесь лежат, Джозеф, ты что забыл?

Бред, какой же это бред...

Дрожащие пальцы открывают прямоугольную пачку. Она почти полная. Тайлер зажимает сигарету между зубами и хлопает себя по карманам. Зажигалка. У него нет зажигалки. Спички. Есть спички. Для свечей, пациенты любят, когда горят свечи. Это помогает им расслабиться. 

Какой же это бред...

Тайлер оглядывается в поисках спичек и находит их на полке у противоположной стены. Джозеф, наконец, закуривает. Он смотрит на огромное количество дипломов, вывешенных заботливыми руками его секретаря. Затем отворачивается к окну, затягивается и выдыхает дым на улицу.

Какой же это бред, боже правый!

***

_Мне надоело быть сильной. Я хочу хоть раз побыть слабой. Хочу, чтобы меня отнесли в мою кровать, если я усну на диване в гостиной. Хочу, чтобы ради меня кто-то сорвался домой с работы или среди ночи. Хочу, чтобы кто-то мог по одной моей интонации понять, что что-то не так. Потому что это то, что делаю я. Я срываюсь, я отменяю планы, я отдаю все. И не получаю в ответ ничего. Совершенно. Знаете, эту вещь про «Поступай с другими так, как хочешь, чтобы другие поступали с тобой»? Так вот, это херня. Добро не возвращается._

***

\- Ты же пойдешь со мной на выпускной? – спросил Джош в четверг, выпускной был в пятницу. Тайлер лежит на кровати, телефон покоится у него на груди. Парень зависает на тамблере, включив громкую связь. Дома никого – родители ушли на свидание. Джозеф хмурится.

\- Я думал, что это очевидно. 

\- Я все равно решил уточнить.

\- Ты бы еще завтра решил уточнить. 

\- Меня, кстати, приглашали несколько раз, но я всем отказал.

\- Я знаю. 

\- Кстати, насчет выпускного...

\- Нет, Джош, мы не будем заниматься сексом на выпускном. Ты даже не представляешь сколько людей хочет это сделать, и я не собираюсь завтра полночи проводить в поисках свободного угла.

\- Но... почему?.. 

\- Джош, мы же уже занимались сексом. Несколько раз. Больше, чем несколько раз.

\- Но на выпускном ни разу.

\- В том, чтобы сделать это на выпускном, нет никакой магии. Честное слово. – Джош вздохнул в трубку.

\- Хорошо, что мы не стали ждать до выпускного.

\- С тобой дождешься.

\- Как будто я был инициатором тогда, я тебя умоляю, Джозеф...

\- Ты и был. Ты слишком горячий. И никогда не вытираешься после душа. Я уже говорил, что ты простудишься когда-нибудь?

\- Можешь повторять мне это каждый день, когда мы станем жить вместе. – Тайлер улыбается, закусив губу, и смотрит в потолок. 

Их первый раз был сумбурным. Он был дома у Джоша, они доделывали еще один проект по биологии. Закончили за полночь, поэтому Дан, конечно же, никуда его не пустил. Сначала Тайлер планировал спать в гостиной, но, когда Джош принял душ и заглянул к нему пожелать спокойной ночи в одном полотенце, у Джозефа сорвало крышу. Поэтому через несколько секунд он впечатал Дана в стену, сминая его губы в требовательном поцелуе. Как же удачно, что в ту субботнюю ночь семейство Дан уехало в очередной поход, первый с того случая. (Джордан был в порядке, ведь он заполучил почти все диски брата. На его лбу красовался аккуратный шрам, которым Джордан позже будет хвастаться в средней школе. Теперь на каждый Хеллоуин он будет Гарри Поттером.) Сам Джош совершенно не ожидал такого напора, но, быстро перехватив инициативу, отнес брюнета к себе в комнату. Они этого **не** планировали.

Мы этого не планировали – повторял Джош, доставая все необходимое из ящика прикроватной тумбочки. Его полотенце потерялось где-то на лестнице в подвал.

Мы этого не планировали – повторял Тайлер, помогая парню снять с себя его старую футболку с логотипом Секретных материалов и боксеры. 

Губы Джоша были **везде**. Он был везде, в воздухе был растворен его запах, смешанный с запахом смазки. Тайлер цеплялся за его плечи, пока Джош, отвлекая парня поцелуями и ласками, растягивал его. Он смаргивал слезы, желая вцепиться зубами в кожу напротив, но краем сознания он помнил, что ему **нельзя**. Джош действовал медленно. Он практически не разговаривал, зная, как на Тайлера действуют его мысли. _Слушай только меня_ – повторял Джош про себя, смотря Джозефу в глаза, целуя все, до чего мог дотянуться. И Тайлер слушал. Он пробовал растягивать себя самостоятельно, но даже он сам не делал этого с таким трепетом и предосторожностью, как делал это Дан. Когда он попросил о большем, Джош надел презерватив и медленно вошел в него, сцеловывая стоны Джозефа и добавляя к ним свои. Дав Джошу разрешение двигаться, Тайлер, не удержавшись, все-таки укусил его в плечо. Зубы опасно сомкнулись на гладкой коже, не прокусывая, но достаточно для того, чтобы на утро у Дана появились небольшие следы. Джош не обратил на это никакого внимания, он постепенно наращивал темп, и вскоре боль притупилась. Тайлер почувствовал кое-что другое, волнами разливающееся по его телу, начиная от низа живота, заканчивая кончиками пальцев. Он запутался пальцами в мокрых волосах желтого цвета, его стоны стали громче. Джош просунул руку между ними и провел ладонью по члену брюнета. Тайлер кончил в его руку, издав громкий стон и содрогаясь всем телом. Джош излился в презерватив несколько толчков спустя, матерясь вслух и задыхаясь. Первое, о чем он подумал после, было « _Ты в порядке, Тай?_ » и брюнет зажмурился, улыбаясь и глубоко дыша носом. Он почувствовал, как Дан нежно целует его улыбку.

Я тебя люблю – повторял Тайлер между ленивыми поцелуями. Джош аккуратно вышел из него, выкинул использованный презерватив и лег рядом, притягивая парня к себе. 

\- Нам стоит принять душ снова, - произнес Дан, кончиками пальцев выводя на спине брюнета одному ему известные узоры. 

\- Тогда тебе придется нести меня, – хрипло отозвался Тайлер в изгиб его шеи.

\- Без проблем.

\- Это нормально, что я ног не чувствую? 

\- Завтра ты почувствуешь **все** , – виноватым, но удовлетворенным тоном прошептал Джош.

\- Тайлер? ТАЙЛЕР! – Джош больше не шепчет в воспоминаниях Тайлера. Он кричит его имя в трубку.

\- Да, я здесь, что такое?

\- Я думал, ты уснул там. Я спросил про галстук. У меня есть обычный черный, классика там, все дела, и, внимание, черная бабочка. Как думаешь...

\- Бабочка. Да. Определенно.

\- Ладно... Ты чем там занимаешься? – подозрительно спрашивает Дан.

\- Ничем, – произносит Тайлер, улыбаясь в потолок комнаты.

На следующий день Джош заехал за ним. Тайлер что-то наплел родителям про то, что их с Джошем никто не пригласил на выпускной, поэтому они идут вместе. И да, желтый платок в нагрудном кармане просто для красоты. Мать сделала вид, что поверила. Отец сделал вид, что ему все равно, и посоветовал сильно не напиваться. 

\- Мы же не будем единственной однополой парой здесь? – спросил Джош, когда они припарковались у школы и вышли из машины. Входные двери открывались и закрывались, когда кто-то входил в здание, из-за чего периодически была слышна музыка, играющая внутри.

\- Эшли и Мелани еще. И несколько девушек, имена которых я сейчас вряд ли вспомню. И, по-моему, несколько ребят приведут своих парней из других школ. Но все равно нас будет мало. 

\- Предупредишь, если начнутся проблемы? – Джош намекнул на возможные придирки гомофобных подвыпивших баскетболистов. 

\- Конечно, будем избегать драк сегодня, ладно? – Тайлер поправил ему бабочку. – Ты слишком хорошо выглядишь.

\- Зато в больницу поедем при полном параде, – усмехнулся Дан.

\- Не смешно. – Они двинулись к школе.

\- Я потанцую с тобой сегодня под гребаную Dancing Queen, даже если потом мне придется вкачивать галлон второй положительной.

\- Я знаю, что ты шутишь, но я не стою таких жертв. 

\- Ты стоишь еще больших жертв. – Тайлер потянул себя за длинный узкий галстук черного цвета. – Ты выглядишь прекрасно. И мы сочетаемся. – Джош провел рукой по своим желтым волосам.

Тайлер улыбнулся и поправил уголок платка в кармане. 

\- Я подумал, что бутоньерка не подойдет. Так что...

\- Это идеально, – улыбнулся Джош.

Они подошли к школе. Джозеф толкнул дверь. Он усмехнулся, возвращаясь к предыдущей теме.

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, – с улыбкой произнес брюнет, – что они включат Dancing Queen?

\- Это классика! Хочешь поспорить?

\- На что?.. О, черт, мог бы и не спрашивать.

\- Ты сам сказал никакого секса. Ну так что? – Тайлер сделал вид, что он размышляет. 

\- Я согласен. Но только потому что ты в этих брюках сегодня.

Открою секрет – на выпускном всем плевать, как вы танцуете, с кем вы танцуете и присутствуете ли вы на этом выпускном вообще. Тем более, если в пунш подлили водку. Тем более, если твой парень подговорил парня за пультом поставить заветную песню, и вы уже ищите свободное помещение, чтобы... Ну... 

\- Я так не могу, – Дан отлип от шеи брюнета. Они заперлись в каком-то туалете, предварительно поставив около дверей табличку «Закрыт по техническим причинам», удачно валявшуюся в какой-то кладовке. 

\- Три дня назад у тебя все прекрасно получалось, – простонал Тайлер и потерся о его стояк своим. 

\- Я сжульничал. – Джозеф засмеялся, отклонив голову назад. Его пиджак уже был где-то на полу, рубашка прилипла к спине от пота. Кафель приятно холодил спину.

\- Я знаю, глупый. – Джош непонимающе воззрился на парня. 

\- Тогда почему ты... – Тайлер заткнул его поцелуем. Он запустил обе ладони под полы пиджака Дана и выдернул рубашку из-за пояса тех самых брюк. Джозеф развернул их, и теперь Джош упирался спиной в прохладный кафель. 

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, – брюнет посмотрел ему в глаза. Длинные пальцы расстегнули чужой ремень. – И. – Звук расстегиваемой молнии. – Он все равно хотел ее поставить, так что...

\- Тай... – Джозеф встал на колени. Какая разница, пиджак все равно отдавать в химчистку, пусть будет весь костюм целиком. 

\- Не разговаривай. Дай мне отработать спор.

***

Начался дождь.

Рабочий день закончен. На улицах уже выстроились бесконечные вереницы машин, в метро, наверняка, столпотворение. Может, пройтись? У него нет зонта, он испортит костюм. Тайлер усмехается. Что же с тобой стало, Джозеф... Какой, нахрен, костюм?!

***

_Они говорят: «Выбирай быть хорошим.» Что вообще значит, быть хорошим человеком? Платить налоги? Переводить бабушек через дорогу? Оставлять чаевые? Хороший... Кто вообще придумал понятия «хороший» и «плохой»? В какой момент истории эти слова приобрели именно такой смысл? Ты не можешь быть недостаточно плохим, но можешь быть недостаточно хорошим. Как можно выбрать хороший ты, или плохой? В чем измеряется степень «хорошего»? Я часто думаю об этом перед сном. Я будто хожу по спирали кругами, снова и снова, и прихожу в никуда. Точнее, я просто иду. Только вот я не взбираюсь вверх, я спускаюсь в темноту. А там, наверное, проще быть плохим._

***

Джош роется в карманах кожаной куртки. Его волосы фиолетового цвета. Наконец, он находит то, что искал.

\- Та-да! – Дан крутит на пальце кольцо с ключами от их квартиры. Их с Тайлером квартиры. Дан кидает ему ключи.

\- Это правда происходит? – Джозеф ловит связку. 

\- Я сам в это не верю – Джош подходит к нему сзади и обнимает его за пояс, упираясь подбородком в плечо. 

\- Я в последний раз так себя чувствовал, когда делал каминг-аут перед родителями. – Дан смеется.

\- Ну и? Помнишь, что в итоге получилось?

\- Хоть я и знал, что они уже догадываются, я все равно нервничал. Но когда моя мама молча протянула отцу двадцатку... И он также молча ее взял... Они даже не удивились. Вообще.

\- Вот именно, – говорит Джош и целует брюнета в плечо. – Первое правило живого человека - делай то, чего боишься больше всего. 

\- Ты только что процитировал Дневники вампира?

\- Ты рушишь момент.

\- Ты сам его разрушил. Дневники вампира, Джош?

\- А ты как понял, что фраза оттуда? А, Джозеф?

\- Ты... Подумал о них...

\- Я знаю, о чем я подумал, Тайлер. Ты тоже смотрел их.

\- Я? Нет. Неа. Нет.

\- Тайлер?

\- Джош?

\- Сумерки ты тоже смотрел? Я тут подумал, у тебя в роду никаких Эдвардов не было? А то, ну, знаешь, это бы объяснило...

\- Ох, а я все ждал, когда ты пошутишь про это.

\- Я рад оправдать ожидания.

\- Ну, вы идете или нет, сколько вас ждать? – В дверь комнаты просунулась темная макушка. Попялившись пару секунд на стоящих в объятиях друг друга Тайлера и Джоша, обладатель шикарной черной шевелюры закатил глаза и скрылся за дверью. – Нет, ну нормально, – раздалось из коридора. – Мы, значит, их тут ждем с тобой, а они там обжимаются. Вот угораздило же подружиться с этими пидорами...

\- Так ты тоже, Брендон.

\- Я пидор на пятьдесят процентов.

\- Пидор же.

\- Заткнись, Даллон.

\- Так, пойдем, а то он там взорвется, – Джош потянул Тайлера за руку к выходу. Джозеф потянул его обратно.

\- Ты уже сказал им?

\- О том, что мы переезжаем из общежития? Знаешь, я не рискнул...

\- Брен просто устраивает нам прощальную вечеринку.

\- Да откуда он все вечно узнает...

\- Знаешь, сейчас главная проблема в том, что он собирается ее устроить не здесь, а в нашей квартире.

\- О, нет.

\- О, да.

\- Тайлер, чтобы мы могли оплачивать эту квартиру, мне пришлось два месяца драить уборные в Domino’s, прежде чем мне позволили встать за кассу. А ты до сих пор спишь по четыре часа в сутки из-за ночных смен в Найтхоуке. Я не позволю Брендону за одну ночь разрушить то, для чего мы трудились полтора года!

\- Ты поговоришь с ним?

\- ...Нет, лучше ты.

\- А как же «Делай то, чего боишься больше всего»?

\- Нет, ну вы скоро? – главное действующее лицо данного разговора вновь просунулось в дверь.

\- Брендон, Джош хотел с тобой поговорить.

\- Я не...

\- В чем дело, Джош? 

_Предатель._

***

Тайлер запирает офис и спускается по лестнице. Он все-таки решил пройтись. И проветрить голову заодно. Крупные капли приземляются на мостовую, окрашивая асфальт в мокрый цвет. Все мокрое – лицо, волосы, костюм. Вокруг сигналят машины, повсюду бегут люди. Вперед и назад. Назад и вперед. Прикрывая головы, чем попало – газетой, сумкой, просто руками. Джозефу кажется, что все вокруг в замедленной съемке, она становится все медленнее и медленнее. Что еще чуть-чуть, и все остановится окончательно. И тогда мир, наконец, **заткнется**.

Тайлер идет под дождем, молясь, чтобы он смыл его мысли. Однако, этого не происходит. Все, что он получает – воду в ботинках.

***

_Я не могу есть. Я чувствую каждую калорию, откладывающуюся у меня в животе, ногах и заднице. Я не могу есть. Если я съем еще немного, я не влезу в эти джинсы. А я хочу быть красивой на своих похоронах, понимаете?_

***

\- Следующий у нас... Джошуа Уильям Дан!

Все присутствующие взрываются аплодисментами. Парень с волосами цвета заката встает и идет к трибунам. На его плечах золотая лента. 

\- За время своего обучения, Джошуа продемонстрировал прекрасные знания в области генной инженерии. Его научные работы были опубликованы в нескольких изданиях, среди которых есть и международные. Он был отмечен на вручении премии Фриц и Долорес Расс в прошлом году, как перспективный молодой специалист. На его счету одно третье, одно второе и два первых места на ежегодном конкурсе генетических исследований в Финляндии. Нью-Йоркский университет гордится тем, что ты являешься его выпускником, Джошуа. Поздравляю и желаю успехов в научной деятельности. 

Дан жмет руку ректору и, сжимая диплом в левой руке, поворачивается лицом к залу. Он улыбается рукоплескающей толпе. Его улыбка становится еще шире, когда он находит глазами парня с черными волосами, скромно стоящего в кругу его радующейся семьи. 

_Ты все-таки пришел._

Тайлер разводит руками, мол, я не мог пропустить такое.

_Я люблю тебя._

Джозеф поднимает вверх правую ладонь и сгибает средний и безымянный пальцы*. Через секунду он перекрещивает указательный и средний пальцы, оставляя безымянный согнутым*.

Затем он сжимает правую руку в кулак и проводит большим пальцем от солнечного сплетения до узла галстука*.

Я горжусь тобой – произносит Тайлер одними губами и улыбается. 

Вечером того же дня они лежат в постели, Джозеф играет с волосами Джоша. 

_Прости._

\- За что? – Тайлер хмурится. Дану проще произнести про себя, чем вслух.

_Ну, из-за меня мы не можем сейчас отпраздновать так, как хотели..._

\- У тебя большая семья, а у нас вместительная квартира. Все в порядке. Лучше не будем рисковать, чтобы все не получилось так, как в день моего выпуска.

\- Когда твои родители нас застукали?

\- Когда мои родители нас застукали. Худшее здесь то, что моя мама начала гуглить, как...

\- О, нет.

\- Ага. И теперь при каждом удобном случае напоминает о презервативах. – Джош смеется.

\- Странно, что она не говорила об этом раньше.

\- Ее это не волновало. Она не придавала значения тому, что парни тоже могут это делать, но теперь она осознала и... Я ужасный сын.

\- Ты не ужасный. Ты открыл ей целый новый мир. – В Дана прилетела подушка.

\- Заткнись.

\- Это вызов? Я думаю, это вызов, мистер Джозеф. – Они затеяли шуточную потасовку, которая слишком быстро завершилась поражением Тайлера. Он растянулся на кровати с подушкой на лице. Послышалось невнятное мычание.

\- Что? – Джош убрал подушку с раскрасневшегося лица и лег рядом с брюнетом.

\- Меня называют «мистер Джозеф» уже два года, а я все никак не привыкну. – Дан провел ладонью по его животу. На коже появились мурашки.

\- Кстати, я думал, ты не сможешь вырваться с работы. – Тайлер сглотнул. Руки Джоша продолжали свое путешествие по телу Джозефа.

\- Я перенес два сеанса на завтра. Там ничего серьезного, папенькин сынок, которому кажется, что он в депрессии и мать, которая в очередной раз пытается «вылечить» дочь-лесбиянку.

Джош оседлал его. Они оба были в нижнем белье, июньская жара взяла верх над здравым смыслом одеться в футболки с шортами. Дан провел пальцами по резинке боксеров брюнета. 

\- Интересно, что бы она сказала, узнав, чем занимается ее психолог в данный момент? – Он оттягивает край боксеров и берет в руку член Тайлера. Тот шумно выдыхает.

\- Джош, – тихо произносит Джозеф.

\- Тай, – также тихо отвечает ему парень и начинает медленно двигать ладонью.

\- Вся твоя семья сейчас находится за стеной. – Тайлер все еще пытается воззвать к здравому смыслу Джоша, но тот знает, что сделать, чтобы он забыл обо всем. – А стены здесь тонкие, сам знаешь.

\- Ну, что я могу сказать... – говорит рыжий дьявол и, стянув с Джозефа боксеры окончательно, сползает чуть ниже, располагаясь у него между ног.

_Тогда будь тише._

***

Тайлеру холодно. Осень в Нью-Йорке приятна только на фотографиях. Проклятый дождь все не кончается. Из-за переполненного метро людей на улице все больше. Они быстро проходят мимо брюнета, задевая его плечами, сумками, спицами раскрытых зонтов.

У Джозефа начинает болеть голова. Он не смотрит под ноги. Он наступает в лужу. Он чертыхается и идет дальше, ловя краем сознания насмешки нескольких людей. Ему плевать. Они забудут через минуту.

Родители пациентки пришли прямо к нему на работу, рассказать о случившемся. Они не хотели подавать в суд, или что-то вроде этого. Им просто хотелось, чтобы он знал. 

Тайлер знал. Он знал еще до того, как они пришли. Он узнал почти сразу после того, как это произошло, но не признавался себе в этом.

Эта девушка обратилась к нему за помощью пару недель назад. Диагноз – клиническая депрессия. Девушка пришла к нему сама. Потому что ей сказали, что мистер Джозеф отличный специалист. 

Тайлер хороший специалист, у него было несколько подобных случаев, но впервые случай закончился смертью.

И Джозеф совершенно, совершенно не может понять, почему. Что он сделал не так? Он не делал ничего, чего не делал с предыдущими пациентами. 

Они всегда молчат. Тайлер всегда работал с людьми, которые предпочитают молчать. Они все рассказывали ему на первом же сеансе, не подозревая об этом. Обычно хватало пары фраз, чтобы завладеть интересом пациента, чтобы создалась видимость связи. 

Он понимает тебя без слов – самый частый отзыв о работе Джозефа. Что ж, они не были далеки от истины.

Его методы не были особенными, но он всегда знал, что сказать. 

В этот раз все было по-другому. 

Девушка была глухой. 

Это был не первый раз, когда у него был глухой пациент, это не было проблемой – обычно они пользовались услугами сурдопереводчика. Но когда третий человек находится в комнате, пациент не может полностью расслабиться и успокоиться. К тому же, когда речь идет о сурдопереводе, сеанс становится похожим на игру в сломанный телефон. Тайлер учил ASL в университете, поэтому он часто просил выйти переводчика, чтобы уделить внимание только пациенту.

Все, что было нужно – это слышать и слушать. Мысли глухих пациентов были интересными. Джозеф, наверное, был единственным на всей Земле, кто знал, каким голосом думает человек, ни разу в жизни не слышавший ни единого звука.

В этот раз девушка пришла без переводчика, Тайлер не придал этому никакого значения. Он был спокоен, предложил кофе, получив отказ, предложил присесть, сел сам и приготовился слушать.

Через некоторое время Джозеф понял, что не смотрит на руки девушки. И, к сожалению, она это заметила. 

Тайлер пытался извиниться, но девушка была оскорблена. 

_Я думала Вы другой._

Ему удалось уговорить ее на второй сеанс, и, в качестве извинений, он не взял плату за первый. 

Она не пришла.

Он написал ей длинное письмо, где предлагал несколько путей решения ее проблемы, и извинялся более развернуто.

Ответа не было.

Тайлер периодически «читал» ее. Он должен был убедиться, что все в порядке. Но в Нью-Йорке очень сложно слушать людей. Их слишком много. И когда он снова попытался найти ту девушку, он не нашел ее. Он не придал этому значения, решив, что попытается позже на этой же неделе.

Но позже на этой же неделе к нему в офис постучалась пожилая пара с плохой вестью.

***

_У них такие мелкие души. Я не имею в виду возраст, я о другом совсем. Как если бы... Как если бы кто-нибудь захотел искупаться в озере, а там вода даже до пояса не доходит. И ты все барахтаешься в этой луже, ищешь, может, есть глубокое место. А его нет._

_И все, о чем эти люди могут думать – это деньги, статус и репутация. Они не развиваются ни духовно, ни физически. Для их жизней уже все распланировано. Они собираются сидеть в этой луже до конца жизни._

_А я хочу найти море._

_Я хочу **стать** морем._

***

После того, как Джош окончил университет, предложения о работе посыпались со всех сторон. Тайлер на тот момент уже второй год работал в одной из бесплатных клиник, набирался опыта, ездил в командировки. Слухи о его таланте разошлись в профессиональной сфере со скоростью света, и на одной из корпоративных встреч подвыпивший начальник сам подкинул Джозефу идею насчет собственной клиники. Он начал копить деньги.

Они решили остаться в Нью-Йорке – Тайлер уже привык к ритму этого города, да и работа мечты Джоша находилась здесь.

Дан устроился в Рокфеллеровский институт медицинских исследований, как и мечтал шесть лет назад. Он действительно хотел заниматься исследованиями ДНК, в частности, гемофилией, чтобы помочь людям с таким же недугом (и самому себе). Не вылечить окончательно, но облегчить путь создания лекарств и, соответственно, пути их принятия. 

Карьера Джоша в институте быстро пошла вверх. Ему пришлось сбрить волосы, он сильно повредил их. 

« _Во взрослом мире нет места цветным волосам?_ » – размышления Эбби, которые передал ему Тайлер. 

Волосы отросли, возвращая Дану его родной цвет. Хоть его волосы уже не были яркими и привлекающими внимание, Тайлер все равно смотрел на него с такой же нежностью, так же целовал его и так же любил его.

В конце-концов, это всего лишь волосы.

Через восемь месяцев Джозеф смог открыть клинику. Он поставил бизнес с начала, иногда спрашивая совета у экономистов Брендона и Даллона (у которых, к слову, все сложилось лучше некуда, после выпуска они стали работать в банке, периодически попадая под камеры наблюдения за компрометирующими действиями). Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем проделанная работа окупилась, и его центр психологической помощи начал работать в полную силу. Джош тоже добился результатов в своей деятельности, за что позже был награжден той самой премией Фриц и Долорес Расс. (Несколько десятков лет спустя, получая Нобелевскую премию, он будет вспоминать о том, как провалился при поступлении в Рокфеллеровский университет).

Прошло еще больше времени, прежде чем они оба смогли позволить себе квартиру на Манхеттене, машину и дорогие костюмы. Вроде того, который сейчас на Тайлере, гибнет под струями проливного дождя.

***

_\- Когда мы разбирали ее вещи, мы нашли Ваше письмо у нее в ноутбуке. Она говорила нам о Вас, мистер Джозеф. На вашем сеансе ей впервые в жизни показалось, что ее **слышат**. _

_\- Я так виноват, я совершенно не смотрел на ее руки..._

_\- Нет, нет, Вы слушали по-другому, милый. Вы слушали **душой**._

***

\- Ты меня слышишь? Эй!

Тайлер очнулся, когда Джош стал щелкать пальцами перед его глазами. Он обеспокоенно оглядывал лицо мужчины. 

\- Джош? – Взгляд прояснился. Огромный зонт накрывал их обоих, разделяя поток огибающих их людей на две части.

\- Тебя на переходе чуть не сбили. Ты в порядке? – Джозеф недоуменно оглядывается. Как он вообще дошел сюда? 

\- На каком переходе?

\- Ясно, идем. – Джош берет его под руку и ведет сквозь толпу. 

Тайлер идет за ним, слепо ступая на залитый водой асфальт. Обеими руками держась за крепкую руку Дана, он машинально просовывает левую ладонь в его правый карман и нащупывает квадратную коробочку.

\- Джош?

Дан смотрит в его сторону, чувствует руку в своем кармане и понимает, что молчать дальше уже бессмысленно. К тому же, ему так надоело напевать в голове всякую попсу, чтобы скрыть то, что он хотел сделать...

\- Я хотел сегодня. Я даже столик заказал в том ресторане на третьей авеню. Но потом ты позвонил и сказал, что у тебя произошло, пришлось все отменить. 

\- Джош...

\- А потом начался дождь, и ты снова забыл зонт, а я все равно освободился раньше, поэтому...

\- Джош!

Он тянет его за руку. Дан останавливается и поворачивается к нему. Тайлер быстро целует его, пытаясь вложить в этот поцелуй все свои чувства. Как удачно, что они в переулке. Как удачно, что идет дождь. Как удачно, что их лица скрыты огромным зонтом.

Джош отстраняется первый.

\- У тебя нос холодный, – тихо говорит он, забавно морща свой.

\- А у тебя губы теплые, – тихо отвечает Тайлер, потирая нос.

\- Они и должны быть теплыми, глупый. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо, что должны быть теплыми? 

\- Хорошо, я выйду за тебя.

***

_Мы умрем в любом случае, мистер Джозеф. Но пока что наши жизни свободны. Так зачем же нам идти без очереди? Куда спешить?_

_У нас все время мира._

_Завтра будет новый день. Мы попытаемся **снова**._

________________________________________________  
* Знак «Я люблю тебя» на ASL |American Sign Language|  
* Знак «Я действительно люблю тебя» на ASL.  
* Знак ASL «Гордость».  
________________________________________________

Благодарности.  
Необъятная благодарность за 90+, хотелось бы мне быть настолько смелой, чтобы оценивать незаконченные работы. Спасибо.  
Спасибо всем, кто комментировал. Это огромный стимул.   
Спасибо тем, кто был со мной с самого начала.   
Спасибо тем, кто присоединился позже.   
Спасибо тем, кто еще прочтет.   
Надеюсь, эта история не затеряется на фикбуке среди прочих.   
Мне грустно расставаться с ней. Очень грустно. Я люблю эту работу всем сердцем.   
Не плакать, не плакать, не плакать. Новый альбом скоро, новый альбом скоро, новый альбом скоро. Фуух.  
Ставлю галочку напротив "Завершен".   
Спасибо, что прочитали.  
Оставайтесь живыми. |-/


End file.
